The Membranes
by Skaidius
Summary: Life is always going to hit you by surprise, you think you were just going to have your first day in college, but no that would be normal. You instead go to a crazy world with mad scientists, paranormal investigators and stupid people.
1. Chapter One

**Well there it is, I have no idea if it is good or not, I just had this random idea and already have a second chapter done so now its science time.**

In Membrane Laboratories an experiment was being made, the most ambitious experiment this week, as Professor Membrane would top everything he had made previously in a matter of a few days, he would open the door to another universe creating a bridge across the void beyond this universe and another one, something only SCIENCE would be able to accomplish.

"The experiment is ready Professor" Said one of the other scientists as he inspected the computer.

"Then we will accomplish great science today, turn on the matter bridge!" Professor Membrane exclaimed proudly at his creation, science would advance once more and the world will change, or it will punch a hole in time and space and create a black hole that will annihilate the planet, but science is worth the risk, he pressed the big red button.

The huge ball of metal that was behind several layers of concrete and metal began forming the bridge, slowly it punctured the universe as it searched for a target blindly, it was going close to several universes and bouncing of the ones it could not interact with until it found one, it could barely work there, it couldn't open a portal but it could take something from there and it did.

Inside that universe there was a young man, he was starting college soon, today in fact he was looking for the class DD 202, after entering the second year class by accident he was worried about doing the same mistake again even if no one noticed it, then he noticed something on the bottom of the stairs as he proceeded to try another area of the campus, there was a girl besides him, black hair like him, wearing a blue shirt also staring at the strange lights at the bottom of the stairs, it looked like something out of a sci-fi show ,it flashed and surged forward before he or the girl could react both of them the wall behind them and part of the building was removed from the universe, they wouldn't be the only ones taken however they were the only ones taken whole, as they were brought back to Membrane's universe, the bridge began overheating after some time, slightly almost nothing in the scale of an event that occurred in space but deadly to living creatures, by the time they arrived they were barely alive and most of what was brought with them was burned and, Membrane was disappointed, he expected to open the door to another universe but the instruments seemed to indicate it was not possible. When one of the scientists realized living creatures had come back Doctor Membrane said.

"Just heal those that can be healed, since they don't seem to be humans you can use them as test subjects to your new techniques but remember to not harm them too much, we get more science from a living test subject than from a corpse."

The scientist took the remains of the living and the dead that were taken and started his work, his cloning experiments would be revolutionary but they were not allowed but if he could save them then people would accept its use. He proceeded with the humans, as he later would find out, that were badly burned.

After several hours of intense work the doctor realized they couldn't be saved, their bodies would die…PERFECT. He started his cloning machines and the prototype of the mind transfer device he had made with Doctor Membrane as he took the bodies to special tanks where they would be remade after their minds were safely stored, well as safe as prototypes can be.

"Today I make history, I Doctor Lucius Bernard will be the first to reconstruct a living body and return its mind to it, and I will make history!" He screamed as he extracted the minds of the two and the tanks slowly rebuilt their bodies, the lack of living material cause the machine to return them to a younger age since they had less mass, another thing the Doctor would be celebrated for reversing the aging process, he had theorized that for years but now he had proof it worked on humans, or whatever those things were the machines sparked, the coils in the lab lightened madly as he laughed, he left the tanks to works as the bodies inside were slowly healed even after the mind were contained besides them.

* * *

After a few days the bodies inside were very small now, the size o children around 11, the minds were being transferred back to them, it would be some time before they were awaken, however Professor Membrane came personally to see how things were, the preliminary exams on the dead corpses showed they were really humans from another universe, very similar to the humans in this one, except they were not exposed to as much pollution as the humans in this universe had so their brain physiology seemed less damaged, so did their internal organs and muscles. But since they are humans certain laws applied to them so any further experiment was no longer allowed.

"But I have only started to learn what I can do with human bodies, I advanced years trough them!" Lucius said as he received the news.

"Doctor there is always the risk those kinds of experiment could get out of hand and even with all we did if we started experimenting on people without their consent it would be bad for the scientific community, the only reason those primitive beings are not hunting us like witches is because they are too busy with celebrity drama, they must not be aware of what we do otherwise they would riot." Membrane told the doctor, he knew very well most people wouldn't understand what must be done for SCIENCE, after all the sheep was believing in the lies the dead wolves told them generations ago, the last thing they needed was attention from the public, if they did anything the people didn't like they would be history like giving sweets on Valentine's day, it was chanced so long ago most don't remember due to their short memories, Membrane shuddered as he reminded what transpired back then.

"When they are awake inform me I will have to see what they know and create identities for them, they will be… aliens, yes from another country that was destabilized by war and erased, yes no one will contest that." Professor Membrane started mumbling as he left.

The doctor left at the lab was not happy, he learned so much but at least he had the remains of the others to experiment on, human bodies were rarely donated, at least ever since the media told them they would be turned into undead soldiers to take over the world while being in constant agony, it had happened only once and they stopped as soon s they realized the agony the bodies expressed, but the doctor had an idea he could maybe find another universe who knows what he could learn.

* * *

Days passed eventually the two were awaken the woke up I hospital gowns they were in the same room, their first reaction to notice they were 11 again was panic, they were older before they were staring college, they didn't knew each other before but they had time to talk now.

"So Julia, what you think is happening? "Markus asked her as he looked up; he had been examining the door it was made of metal the room was white and there was nothing explained anything.

"I don't know all I remember was that thing on the bottom of the stairs, then…" she expressed pain, he could remember that after they were engulfed by the light there was heat and pain.

The door was unlocked, they looked at it worried with what could be entering, when a man with a lab coat, glasses and with a hair that looked like a scythe entered they were surprised.

"Oh you are up; good I have good news and bad news for you." The man said cheerfully.

They were quiet; the man was too, after some moments he continued.

"Well I assume you understand what I am saying, the bad news are that you were brought here by and experiment to connect this world to another one in another universe and there is no way back as your universe has different laws when it comes to this technology we made, and also your bodies were severely damaged and burned while you were transported here, your bodies even died but we were able to rebuilt the with experimental procedures, since most of your bodies were damaged you had to be reconstructed as 11 year olds because there was not enough of you to return you to your previous age."

The two were alarmed, that story was crazy but it made some sense, how else they would be 11 again.

"So we are stranded in another world away from everyone and everything we know, tell me what is the good news." Julia said getting angry at his story.

"You are no longer going to be test subjects since we now know for sure you are human and you will be compensated by helping the advancement of Science" Membrane exclaimed loudly and proud, and serious it seemed.

The two were still very much alarmed, they were silent for some moments before Membrane received a call and excused himself to answer it, Julia was the first to speak:

"He can't be serous can he?" She said as she thought more about what the mad scientist said.

"I think he might be telling the truth, haven't you noticed the world looks different, colors are more simple, shapes are weird, I thought it was because of my glasses but I don't have them anymore and I can see perfectly," he stopped talking as he looked at his hand" Everything here is different."

"But he said he kidnapped us from our universe or something, and was happy about it, and they used us like lab rats!" Julia was angry at that, what else they had done to them?

"He said we were no longer going to be and they are going to pay us" Markus said as he tried to not think about what they might had done to them.

"Even if we get millions it will not matter we are children now!"Julia screamed at him.

"…crap!" he only now realized that.

The doctor entered soon and they already knew what to ask now.

"Apparently there was an accident with the Matter Bridge and it seemed to bring an otherworldly monstrosity here, the military will deal with it soon but we should leave now." The doctor said as if it was normal.

Well there goes the chance of asking him questions. They walked out, they could hear loud screams from an inhuman creature and agony screams of humans, and soon they arrived outside and could look at the huge lab and the tentacles that were going through the roof.

"Get in the car children, when the military arrive here there will not be much of anything left." Membrane said as he pointed to a car, as they entered they could see the lab being destroyed by the beast.

They soon drove away from there, after a few minutes of silence loud explosions send shockwaves and a loud screech indicated the battle had begun.

"So how that happened?" Markus asked Membrane.

"A Scientist must have thought he could impress me by fixing the machine and open the portal to another universe, it must not have worked and brought that creature, a guard warned me before he was also eaten by the creature." Membrane answered as if it was just a daily thing.

"What will happen to us now?" Julia asked now, she wanted to know how they would live from now on.

"I will drop you two in a hotel, tomorrow I will pick you up so we can make it official." Doctor Membrane answered her.

"Make what official?" She asked already having an idea of what will happen.

"The adoption paper of course." Membrane told her still cheerful, despite the screams of the creature slowly being destroyed by the military.


	2. Chapter Two

Dib was researching the paranormal as usual; he knew how to spot the real ones among the several fake ones, most of the time of course. His father, or rather the flying monitor in which he was displayed entered his room calling a family reunion in the living room, he went there not expecting much, however s he arrived Gaz was already there playing on her Game Slave, after a few minutes he asked her.

"So, do you know what this is about?" He asked his sister, she scowled but answered anyway.

"I don't know but he is coming here, and so you won't ask me again if he would use the monitor he would have done it already now let me play" She said as she didn't even look at him.

He didn't ask anything else he knew what she would do if he bothered her again. And so he waited…

Half an hour later his father arrived, he hasn't been home in a while but he wasn't alone there were two other kids with him, they were around his age.

"Hello my children, I have good news for you, since my lab was destroyed by an otherworldly monster I will stay home this week as the new one is built, and even when I leave to the new lab you won't be alone anymore since I am the sole survivor of the lab it falls to me the duty to take care of these children so, meet your new siblings Marcus and Julia." Membrane said as he presented the two that were rather surprised.

Dib and Gaz looked at the kids and had very similar thoughts about what was happening, Dib thought his dad was giving up on them and getting new kids and Gaz thought he had given up on Dib and got two other kids to replace him, but they didn't look like them so they were not clones so they must be normal children, this will be annoying.

"Hmm Professor you didn't tell us you already had children." Markus said as he realized what could soon happen.

"I didn't? Strange but now you both will have to stay in the guest room, there are two beds there, and Dib please show them the house I will be going to the lab in the basement." Membrane said as he went downstairs not realizing the horrified look his son had.

Gaz had gone up to her room so he was alone with the two, he then motioned them to follow him, they did, he showed the house as he studied them where did they come from they didn't look like the kids he saw at school, they didn't have that dumb look on their faces they looked fairly composed and calm, he eventually asked.

"So why dad adopted you?" Dib asked lacking any common sense.

"A scientist in his lab screwed up things and your father and us are the only survivors, he had to adopt us and get papers so we are legal in this country, other than that we can't tell you anything else." Julia said, she sounded like Gaz eternally angry.

"So me and Gaz can't know where you two came from?" Dib said as he looked at the suspicious.

"You can't know, your father said something about his crazy son that didn't peruse real science can't know our origins, to the world we are aliens from a country that got destroyed by war." Julia said carelessly, Markus already noticed the two siblings were going to think their father was replacing them.

"YOU ARE ALIENS!" Dib freaked out and picked a lamp to protect himself.

"No we are not, but your father usually uses that term with its original meaning, foreigners." Markus said trying not to make Dib freak out even more, it seemed to work and Dib looked more relaxed, they were already close to the last room, It was the guest room Julia simply entered and started unpacking the little she had, Markus circled Dib and went in as well, he said goodbye to Dib and closed the door.

"Well that was intense, did you really had to do that?" Markus looked at Julia referring to her poking the boy.

"He is annoying; you noticed he doesn't like us right."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can just make him dislike us even more, his sister looked less bothered by it." He changed subject not wanting to get in a fight with Julia.

"She looked cool; the kid looks like he came out of the X-Files."

"X-Files awesome, and now I remembered I can't watch the rest…"

"And if what we saw in the hotel is an example, we won't have anything good to watch here."

The two looked down, TV here was worse than it was back home, they would be bored very soon, so they could pass time they went to the living room, they saw a bookshelf, there must be something there. There was, they didn't read many books before but now they would read anything that could be read.

* * *

The next day they had breakfast, it was made by a robot chief, Markus and Julia freaked out a bit at the strange thing but eventually accepted the craziness of this world. Julia was talking to Gaz, they seemed to had an understanding of sorts, after breakfast Markus was sitting in the couch reading a history book, he could feel Dib's eyes burning on his back, he was starting to get annoyed at the kid, he was always taking notes about what he was doing and he was here for just a day, the kid has problems. After some time Dib went to the couch sit as far away he could from Markus and turned on the TV, Markus ignored the TV until he heard something that worried him.

"…ing of other dimensions crossing into our world, what would they do, are they real? Tonight on Mysterious Mysteries we will look at new evidence, things that will chill your very soul." The TV said; he realized dib was once again looking at him, after some time he finally said:

"What you want Dib." Markus didn't like to be rude to people, but this kid is far too annoying.

"What happened in the lab?" Dib asked him his gaze intense.

"Death, stupidity, insanity and tacos." Markus answered with a straight face trying to confuse the kid.

"So you did something there!"Dib pointed at him accusing him.

"I was present in the lab, yes but I was not awake for days." He informed him.

A moment of silence passed as they stared into each other, Markus started reading his book again, but as soon as he did Dib exclaimed:

"So you were involved in the destruction of the lab." Dib accused him again.

"Can't a man read in peace in this house? The wind in this room is very relaxing so you are really getting on my nerves." Markus was really annoyed.

"That is even more suspicious, you are reading what kind of normal kid reads, especially a history book!" Dib said; Markus had an answer ready.

"The kind of kid that don't watch the garbage you have on TV, like that Mysterious Mysteries crap, this book is far more enjoyable than that or the other shows in that network." Markus realized he struck a nerve.

"How dare you Mysterious Mysteries is the best paranormal investigation show ever to exist."Markus was reaching the end of the book already, as he finished he could hear Dib breathing hard looking at him with anger.

"Paranormal investigation is crap, they make it to get money from people who believe the supernatural, scams like that are as old as humanity, I believe what I saw evidence of if you have proof I destroyed the lab or something show it." Markus said as he closed the book, as he stood up he went to return the book to the shelf and pick another one.

Dib was furious, people always mocked him about the things he did and this kid thinks that just because…

"Dib, your father mentioned that you are so obsessed with the supernatural that you let real science aside, while I don't know much about science I know one thing, if you want to discover the world as it really is the only reliable tool you have is science." He said interrupting Dib, he got a book that seemed to be academic, it might be interesting, he then walked away ignoring whatever Dib would say.

* * *

Meanwhile Julia and Gaz were talking.

"So, this crazy brother of yours was always crazy?" Julia asked.

"Yes it is really annoying, the other one Markus he seems to be sane, good one crazy brother is enough, so you two are from another universe." Gaz was still playing on her Game Slave, but Julia was used to people talking to hew while staring at screens.

"Pretty much, we were in college but our bodies were almost destroyed and the experiment they made on us aged us back to 11." Julia said; she was less angry now that she discovered Gaz was not a stupid kid like she thought.

Gaz grunted as she played her game, she and Julia would be friends at this rate, both of them hated this world and everything in it, silence soon returned as Gaz played and Julia started reading her book.

* * *

Professor Membrane was creating a new invention, something amazing and very nutritive, as he worked he looked at the two children he adopted, they were fitting in just fine, Markus and Dib were talking to each other, Julia and Gaz seemed to be bonding, having a friend would be good to her. And he was surprised the bookshelf was finally being used, he the kids told him they hated the TV shows this world had, maybe their world had a more evolved culture, or at least a less stupid one. He realized his son going to the lab and then asked his son:

"Son, what are you going to do in the lab? Is it that paranormal nonsense you want?" He asked not wanting Dib to use his equipment to pseudoscientific mean again.

"I will take the portable Radio Telescope to hear the echoes of the Big Bang dad." Dib lied as he looked at his father.

Membrane thought about his son's lie while he would probably do something else he couldn't find the harm in letting him use the device.

"Very well son, but use it for science." Membrane said as he saw Dib run into the lab and let out a sigh.

During the dinner Membrane was still working on his newest invention, Markus, Julia and Gaz were eating while Dib was trying to hear aliens with the radio telescope, Markus and Julia seemed more at ease towards the machine that had prepared their food and Gaz was just eating her food. They were having a peaceful evening so far, no arguments, no fights, no monsters and the whole family was there, tomorrow Julia and Markus would be going to school the weekend was over, they weren't looking forward to it but they had to go.

Suddenly Dib came in trough the kitchen window and fell into the sink, wet and shivering he went to his father babbling:

"They are coming dad I heard them, the aliens are coming to earth!" He frantically shouted.

"Not now son I am making, "Professor Membrane did the final adjustments to his invention "Toast!" He held the first ever Super Toast in his hand.

"Bu-But the aliens!" Dib was frantic.

"Did you record what you heard Dib" Markus asked.

"…No I didn't I forgot but I"

"So there is no proof and no reason to worry about, so just dry yourself and eat dinner" Markus said as he rolled his eyes.

Dib realized no one would believe him and went to the bathroom to dry himself, other than that and the invention of Super Toast the dinner was uneventful.


	3. Chapter Three

First day in skool, I am not kidding that is what they call it, the first thing I notice is the teacher, her reptilian moving patterns aside she is the normal old women, even if I am not sure she is human, maybe Dib isn't so crazy after all. After we said our names and got into our seats the class begun and it would induce a normal human to have a deep existential crisis, but since no one was paying attention and even if they did they wouldn't get anything, meanwhile Julia and I were holding up the best we could as the teacher slowly eroded the concept of life having any meaning whatsoever, after the class ended Julia and I went to the cafeteria, the food was awful but it was food, Julia and I sat side by side, Dib went over and started starring at me, I could easily hear the children whispering about the "weird new kid", they were not wrong but I really didn't care at this point.

The rest of the day was normal I talked to no one but Julia and we went home, when I came home I began my homework, it was really simple, when I finished it I returned to my books. Julia was talking to Gaz again and Dib was staring at me from the window of my room.

"Could you get of the window, you giant head is blocking the air flow." I told him, he fell down as he didn't expect me to spot him.

"How did you see me?" He asked as he got up. "And my head isn't big."

"I could see the reflection in the mirror, and yes it is very big." I said as I pointed to the mirror I placed on the wall that allowed me to see the window even when laid on my bed.

"You are hiding something and I won't give up until I find out what it is." Dib vowed as he walked away from the window, I ignored him and got back to my book.

* * *

Those thing went on for some time, I couldn't believe how my life changed, I am now in another universe with a new life and I already read all the fiction and historical books in the house, I asked Membrane what he recommended me to start reading to entertain myself he seemed excited that I was looking into science and recommended a few books in the house, homework was a still very simple except of grammar I always had trouble with it but even that was becoming easier as I applied myself.

"You know Dib, I have been here for two months already, if I was planning to take over or exterminate the people in this world or eating brains I would have done it by now." I said to Dib as I looked at my homework, this time I wasn't sure he was there but after some time you could guess he was there and almost always be right.

"Okay there is no way you could have seen me." He said as he stepped out of the shadows he was wearing a black ninja suit.

"After the last three times I said that and you weren't here I thought I was losing the edge."I said as I smiled at him, he flinched as he saw the sadistic smile I had. On the table there were some books some from school some from Membranes library, I was building a radio to pass time.

"What is that" He pointed at the radio, it was just a mess of different parts, and I took the opportunity to mock him.

"This is the ultimate weapon Dib, it will destroy the life o thousands and what spawns from it will do even more…"I said, he looked fearful for a while.

"It is… a radio, I made it myself."I said and he scowled at me for making him get worried.

"Why are you building a radio?" He asked me.

"I got bored after two months I already read all the books worth reading in this house, by the end of the year I will be building spaceships at this rate." I told him jokingly.

He just looked at me and left the room; every time he would confront me I would find a way to mock him so any confrontation was useless.

"Just why, why did you come here was it just to bother me?" Dib exclaimed as he looked at me.

"I didn't mean to come here; it wasn't my doing I told you that already." I said as I tweaked the radio, it was entertaining enough, both bothering Dib and building the radio.

Dib grunted and left the room, and Julian entered, she looked at me and asked.

"Were you going to be an engineer back home?" She asked and I realized we didn't ask what we were going to do in college.

"No I was going for history actually, and you?" I asked her as I looked away from the radio.

"Psychology, I didn't even have the chance to begin." She lamented.

"Me neither, what you have been doing with Gaz?" I asked her, they were spending some time together over the last two months.

"We have been playing games, they are not as advanced as the ones back home but they have very good ones." She said.

"So their video games are not bad here, good to know." I said as I finished up the radio and turned it on.

"What are you doing? You are not going to become a mad scientist like the Professor are you?" She asked me as she eyed the radio.

"It is just a radio look, "I flipped through the several bandwidths as I heard chatter from the radio stations."See nothing too fancy, but those games can I take a look at them?"

"Sure, come on." She motioned me to go with her. And it was a glorious few hours playing.

* * *

Professor Membrane was coming home to commemorate the financial success of Super Toast, the children seemed to be adapting well, Julia and Gaz became friends, and Markus and Dib didn't like each other but also didn't hate each other. As Membrane made his way to the children's room he noticed no one was in there and before he left he noticed something on the desk, there was a small radio there, must be Markus', it was working very well and he seemed to have made it with some of the spare parts, the boy could become a scientist in a few years at this rate. He often would forget those children were far older than they appeared, he then looked for them he eventually found them in Gaz's room playing games.

"Hello children, since Super toast was a success I have decided to take you all to celebrate it!" Membrane said as he entered the room, Gaz was happy on the inside and paused the game without any form of protest and went to get Dib so they could go to their usual pizza place.

"Is it that toast that increases you muscle mass for a few hours?" Markus asked Membrane.

"Yes Markus and it also is very nutritive and is safe to be consumed. And I saw the radio you assembled, well done." Membrane praised the boy.

"So are we going to the pizza place Gaz likes?" Julia said before Markus could say anything else.

"Yes, I already got Dib we go now." Gaz said from the door carrying a struggling Dib with her.

When they arrived there, Markus and Julie were horrified by the place, animatronics and people in animal suits, children acting like animals, it was total chaos, but the pizza was good so good.

* * *

Julia and I have been here for six months, our vacation started and ended in this world and soon it would start again, I was still tinkering around with several things, Professor Membrane sometimes work with me, teaching me more and more about science in this world, I didn't even need to study the skool books anymore, other than grammar of course and some things not used in science, the greatest thing I made so far was a battery that actually stores energy, not like regular ones no it will hold energy for thousands of years if it is no used, Membrane was impressed and so was I, in just six months I have learned a lot, sadly it makes Dib more suspicious of me he even tried alien cuffs on me, the plastic trinkets were useless.

I was trying to make a gun now, an energy weapon just like science fiction movies and stuff, next a powered armor suit, the gun using my battery is going nicely but Membrane doesn't know about it, I don't want to give this world a potential weapon of mass destruction especially when it is stupid enough to use it. Julia is learning how to program, she likes games a lot and could easily create a revolutionary game along with Gaz who would probably will finish all available games soon and will have to create new ones, but right now I am in the lab working on my gun, it looks like a revolver but instead of bullets there is a battery, I am testing the energy emitter also known as the guns barrel, it is very simple and I am using another battery to power it, as I put on the glasses I start it, I doesn't immediately explode so that is good, it glows for a moment it is powered, I press another button and a small dot of light hit the slab of concrete I got from a abandoned building, it destroyed it and hit the metal target behind bending the metal alloy, maybe it was a little too much, a few more tests and it will be ready.

"So, you made an energy weapon as well." Membrane materialized in the screen, making me jump. "Don't worry I understand you wouldn't want other to know, if you want to I have a few inventions I hid as well, the world isn't ready to many of them."He said as he looked at me.

"Really, well next time you come here we could talk about it then I don't think something like that could be discussed trough any means that could be invaded."I said as I looked at him, he seemed to smile.

"Of course, we will meet soon then."He said before he turned off the monitor, I need a secret lair or something.

As I continued to test the chamber I could hear the lab door opening, Dib. I hid my things and hid in the dark, Dib was looking around he had a firm look in his face, he walked in front of me and I started to silently follow him, after some time I leaned into his ear and yelled:

"FOUND SOMETHIN YET!"His reaction was priceless he jumped very high as he looked at me, all I did was laugh.

"Why did you do that?"He asked angry, I simply smiled.

"Why are you always spying on me?"I countered his question.

"I am not spying on you."He said.

"Yes you are I found the cameras in my room, I didn't come here just because the equipment is better." I told him knowingly.

"Fine, but you were doing strange things there" He tried to defend himself.

"You do weirder stuff, look we both should go sleep now, and we both have school tomorrow."I told him as I pushed him out of the lab.

We then left the lab and went to bed. The next day Mrs. Bitters said there was a new appendage to the student body as she presenter it, it was green its eyes way too big to be a human, it had no ears or nose and he talked in a weird way, I could see Dib pointing at him from my seat, his reactions were hilarious, the alien was able to evade Dib very easily for most part, but the alien as well as the humans was very stupid, I could see him ready to press a button in his clove with something written in it, I will discover how to read that one day, as the day ended and Dib chased the alien with his cuffs I smiled, it would be a interesting year.

 **ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM has arrived, the gun Markus is going is like Ronan's from stargate if anyone is wondering, and please review if you think the story is good and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter Four

Back home the children, except for Dib were discussing the alien's presence.

"Yeah Zim is an alien, It almost makes me feel bad for Dib, almost."Marcus said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, at least he won't bother you as much as he used to, but we better pretend we don't know he is an alien or Dib will bother us nonstop."Julia said, Gaz didn't say anything but grunted in agreement, strange how little the alien affected everything.

"Well I will go to the lab, bye guys."Markus said as he left, he was going to finish his gun; he had a plan to assess the danger the alien might pose.

* * *

After an hour Dib got home, dirty and bruised he knew no one would believe him so he went straight to his room, he created a new folder 'ZIM' he wrote and started his log, he knew the alien had come to Earth with hostile intentions and he was humanity's the first and last line of defense he had to stop the alien scum.

* * *

Zim's day was good so far only one of the 'stinky' humans had seen through his ingenious disguise, he had just reported to the Tallest and was now just healing his spine, while his SIR unit acted defective it was rather efficient in gathering knowledge from Earth, he is on a recon mission right now in a taco something, Zim didn't have to worry himself about that he could just finish his base, the internal defenses were lacking, there were only some drones so he needed to start building something more substantial. He started welding some weapons into a cargo drone; it would be a glorious machine!

* * *

A few days passed and the alien made no move, Dib barely looked at Markus now that there was an alien there, that gave him time to finish his gun, it could fire a sphere of incredibly heated air that became plasma, or as small piece of metal heated until it became plasma as well but that costs a lot more energy. It was the middle of the night, Professor Membrane was not home and Dib was busy reviewing footage from the outside of the alien's house, Markus had borrowed a ninja suit, Dib refused to admit it was one even if he bought it in the Ninja Store TM, and had a belt with several tools and a holster for his gun, he was leaving to investigate the house but was stopped by Gaz.

"Where are you going Markus?" She looked at him with a cold gaze.

"I will see Zim's house."Markus admitted.

"Are you going to be like Dib trying to expose him?"Gaz asked him, he wasn't sure why she cared but answered.

"Nope, I will just check out what he is doing and maybe steal some tech from him" he told her, she gazed into his soul to see if he was lying.

"Take snacks then, you should be able to use them to bribe that stupid robot."She said as she left.

Markus wasn't sure what she meant but he packed some with him anyway even if he didn't need them he could get hungry.

After thirty minutes he arrived at the place, it stood up because of the several things in the front yard, before he could formulate a place a green thing that looked like a green dog greeted him.

"Hello, do you have tacos?"The voice seemed a little synthetic so Markus assumed it was the robot Gaz talked about, she called it stupid robot so it probably was.

"No I don't but I am willing to trade snacks for information, what do you say."He looked at the robot, it looked at him.

"Okay what do you want to know?"The robot but his tongue out and smiled at him.

"A way to enter the house without being noticed and the alien language in a way I can learn it."He said as he watched his wording very carefully, the robot could misinterpret what he said if he used the wrong words, the movies back home were right about many things that happened here, like the school drama and people saying 'This couldn't get any worse 'and being proved wrong, so he put faith in the tropes.

"Okay, the backdoor is never locked and you can enter using the portrait of the angry monkey in the living room, Master is out for the night checking on something and I got grounded so I can't go with him."The robot said as he then pulled a small object, he recognized it as a DVD.

"I recorded human language I relation to Irken language here as well as material that would bring context to it, sir "His eyes turned red as he saluted and handed Markus who in turn handed the snacks he brought to the robot.

"Nice doing business with you…"He didn't know what to call it.

"GIR, I am GIR."GIR said happily.

"Markus "He shook GIR's hand as he made his way to the alien's lair.

He entered the house it looked almost normal, the portrait had a small chute that he entered to go down, the red facility was fascinating and with his gun in his hand, he started walking looking for something useful, after some time he saw what looked like a manufacturing facility, it looked advanced and Markus couldn't lose the chance of taking a look at it. The several machines did different things but sadly he couldn't read anything, then he looked to anything small enough to take with him, after some minutes he took what looked like an alien gun, it looked too big for Zim to use. He then heard something charging behind him and was able to doge the laser burst that burned the wall in front of him, looking back there was a saucer with the gun integrated in it, he took aim and fired at the thing, the shot bend the metal but didn't stop it, he needed more firepower, he ran as the thing's gun started humming again, after putting the alien weapon in his backpack he took a small metal sphere and loaded it into his gun, it was now ready to take the drone down, he turned and shot, the metal sphere became plasma and created a huge hole in the drone spilling molten metal, he approached the drone and tried lifting it, it was not very heavy since most of it was sprayed in the floor, he put it in his backpack and loaded another sphere in his gun, he brought only 10 of those so he had 9 left and he didn't want to have to use them all so he started leaving but his path was blocked by anther drone that looked like it had a taken cyber steroids, it was the size of a small car and had a cannon in front of it, and several other weapons clumsily added into it, he immediately shot, but the bullet was stopped by a force field.

"Crap!"He cursed as he ran and reloaded his gun once again.

As he took a turn he was thrown into the floor by the shockwave of the cannons weapon, he had to hide, he got up and looked for a place he could enter, he found a tube and entered it, he was take up to the house, he crawled out of a trash bin and went towards the back door, as he left he hear GIR yell at him.

"Goodbye MarNinja" The robot was watching in the living room.

"Bye GIR, don't tell Zim I was here" He said as he left.

"MONKEY!" GIR yelled as he watched the TV.

When Zim asked GIR why one of the drones was destroyed his response was.

"The MarMonkeNinja gave it candy so it went to the living room to see the kid in TV and then he exploded." The robot said cheerfully.

Zim decided that it was probably a malfunction on both robots, after all those drones were made by inferior Irkens, the one he made was far stronger, and It just fired at the walls sometimes to be sure there were no invisible spies inside his base, it was not a mistake ZIM IS INCAPABLE OF MAKING MISTAKES, NO WAIT ZIM IS CAPABLE BUT HE DOES NOT!

* * *

Markus stored the fruits of his labor under his bed; he had gotten rid of the cameras some time ago but he wouldn't mess with it yet, he would begin working on it after he discovered how to read the aliens language and find a place where he could work without anyone spying on him. Right now he was going to sleep now; Julia was in the room and was confused.

"What is that?"She asked after he hid it under the bed.

"Alien technology, I got from Zim."He told, his voice muffled by the pillow he was resting his head.

"Oh god please tell me you are not going to be like Dib trying to expose the alien."She asked exasperated.

"You know Gaz asked me the same thing, and no I won't I am just seeing if he could be a threat to the planet, even if it is crap we live in it and if we want we might be able to leave it with his technology one day."He told her, this universe couldn't be full of stupid life forms.

"Hmm okay then, but be careful Gaz told me it wants to take over the world, she sneaked there on the first day and apparently his leaders were surprised he was still alive, so either humans are warriors or they expected him to die here, at least that is what she thinks because of his robot."Julia told him.

"So that is how she knew about GIR well I will sleep now, after almost getting killed twice by a hover tank you get very tired."He told her before he passed out in his bed.

"Wait YOU ALMOST DIED."She asked horrified of the possibility but he wasn't conscious so he couldn't answer her.

* * *

Dib had a live feed on the alien's base he had just seen something he couldn't believe, someone with a stealth suit had just gone in and left alive, he wasn't the only one after the alien, he might have an ally in his fight if only people back home helped him, why couldn't they see Zim was an alien, they always told him to let that go but MANKIND WA IN DANGER, how could he just let the alien win, he had a duty as a human being to fight the alien and survive, he will win he had to for the good of mankind he would protect them all.

* * *

The Massive was traveling through space uncontested, it was the biggest warship ever built and nothing would be able to bring it down, the Tallest were discussing the progress on the Operation Impending Doom II and so far things went well, the most dangerous planet was Meekrob whose inhabitants were energy beings, Invade Tenn was successful in her invasion so far they suspected nothing, invader Skoodge was doing surprisingly well, he had become a tribal lord there after having to fight several of the rat people to become the chief, he said the rat people couldn't be used as a work force because they were too violent therefore they should just wipe out all life on the planet and turn it into something useful, but what concerned them was Zim, he survived for six months and arrived in a planet he was sure was his destination.

"So do you think the locals will kill him?" Red asked as he reviewed the information send to them.

"They probably won't even be able to bring a standard drone down without losing several soldiers; they probably can't even make good snacks, even if Zim somehow take over that planet would be useless, it has no snacks, no exotic energy or materials, no snacks, or even rare metals or snacks."Purple said, Red agreed, they didn't have snacks.

"Well with the equipment we gave him he probably won't be a security risk either, the equipment used to be the best available when we were training but today, it is useless."Red said, if it was standard Irken technology they wouldn't give it to Zim, even his ship was garbage, it basically farted its way through space, they then finished up their work and went to eat snacks.

 **If you want to imagine the Drones jut picture the cyberdisks from x-com but red, Markus gun is a mix between an energy gun and a rail-gun it heats either air or matter at shoots it at very high speeds, well that is it for now, now the next chapter will be written after I write another for my other fan fiction so in a few days there might be update here.**


	5. Chapter Five

"I don't know how he is alive after venturing in Zim's house but he is, and then there is that kid that became his friend that had his eyes replaced…"Dib went on and on as they had dinner.

"Dib, I am willing to give you a fragment of alien technology so you can stop bother us about Zim."Markus said holding up a small shard of metal, it was just regular metal but Dib wouldn't know any better. It was very successful Dib stopped talking and everyone could finally eat in peace.

"He will ask how you got that."Stated Gaz, strangely enough.

"It is just regular metal, but he doesn't know that and it will probably take him some time to find out."Markus said; he had just handed Dib the shard to Dib, at worst he would have to learn science to discover that it is not alien tech.

"Nice going."Gaz smiled as she left, that disturbed Markus greatly.

* * *

He had been thinking about where he would work on the alien tech, in the end he decided he would just discover how to put some of the cameras in loop while he worked, it took him some time and Julia's help to do that but he did it, she was still angry about him almost dying but he assured her he would be careful next time, and bring heavier weaponry he had been working on a bigger and more powerful version of his Plasma Caster as he called it. He while he waited he started learning Irken, even if that robot seems stupid and crazy he does the job he is expected to do as a information retrieval unit, he had already learned the written symbols and was now trying to expand his vocabulary, in his next expedition he would take more things, and try to steal some information if possible.

"So, what are you doing there?"Julia materialized out of thin air behind Markus; he jumped and pointed his Plasma Caster at her.

"Don't do that, is Gaz teaching you her mystical art of blending in the shadows or something?"He asked her half joking as he put the gun back.

"Or something, but what are you doing there?"She asked again.

"I am trying to see how this thing works, since it is alien technology it is kind of complicated, a normal human in this world would take years to figure out how it works, but since we are not from here it is easier."Markus said as he took the chance to criticize the universe they lived in now.

"Really, how long until we can get out of this planet then?"Julia asked him.

"I will need to get more technology before that but in about a month I think I can figure this thing, most of the systems are gone, including whatever powered it and the gun, but I have one intact I brought with me, it will be easier after that."He told her, it was going to be interesting.

* * *

Zim was checking on his base security, after the Keef had entered it he had to make sure no one could, naturally his means were not very effective he simply put more guard drones patrolling the place, the remains of the destroyed drone indicated it was destroyed by some kind weapon with a high heat output, but that didn't explain the rest of it missing, he would mount cameras in the drones so any intruder could be recorded.

"Computer, begin outfitting the security drones with cameras if there was an intruder here I will have to know."Zim said.

"Okay fine, do I have to do that to that freak thing you made?"The computer asked Zim referring to the cargo hauler with a cannon and several other weapons.

"Yes, that is far better than any of the drones supplied to me; nothing in this planet could challenge it."Zim said proud of his work.

"I sure hope that guy does."The computer murmured.

"What was that?"Zim asked hearing the computer mumble something.

"I will do as you say sir. "The computer responded immediately, Zim left to work in his experiments.

* * *

A few days later Dib had entered his house and gotten a picture of Zim, much to the dismay of the other living in the house he had a told you attitude about it, Markus was the one he went after the most and after some time of Dib boasting Markus grabbed the floppy disk thing and crushed it in his hand.

"There, you have no more proof."Dib looked shocked, but then attained a smug look again.

"You think that was the original, I have several copies you and your friend Zim might have fooled everyone but I know you two are planning something."He said referring to the time Zim and Markus had to do an assignment together because no one else wanted to do it with them.

"Our plans already came to fruition Dib, we got an A and that was it, he is almost as annoying as you."Markus said as he returned to read the irken text in his computer, he told Dib it was another language in a country called Irkadia in the middle of Asia, Dib once again believed him, he had been making some progress with the alien language, and the culture as well there was a lot of it in the disk as reference material, GIR was an effective information retrieval unit.

"I know what you plan Markus, if that even is your name."Dib said as he looked at Markus, he started suspecting him more and more after that day.

"Well tell me then what Julia and I plan to do Dib."Markus asked Dib as he continued reading the alien text.

"What does she has to do with anything?"Dib asked confused.

"She came here with me, even if it wasn't intentional in the plan you think I have where does she fit in?"Markus asked as he realized Dib had forgotten that.

Dib was silent for a moment and left, Markus began then reading again after several minutes Dib left the room the theory he had didn't take her in account.

* * *

The next day Markus was talking to the professor, they were talking about the inventions they didn't want to show the world and Membrane was working in a fork that would fold automatically when you were eating pasta, they were finishing things when Dib came asking about a Nano thing because there was an alien in his gut. Doctor membrane gave it to him and he left.

"I thought you didn't like giving him technology to his paranormal things."Markus stated.

"I believe he could become interested in science if he saw it in action like that."Membrane said as he continued to work.

"I tried that once I gave him a shard of metal and said it was a fragment of alien metal, he had to read 3 books and make several experiments to figure out it was just a piece of regular steel."Markus told him."He was mad at me for throwing him off like that."

After a few more minutes he left to his room as he walked close to the living room the heard Dib say.

"ARMS LIKE NOODLES."In agony, he looked and there was Zim without his disguise in the TV and Gaz was controlling the thing. Markus had no idea what that was about but he didn't care, he was just going back to his room to learn a bit more about Zim's language, ever since Julia asked to learn to they could practice together.

* * *

Markus had done it he finally finished the study of the drone and the alien weapon, he incorporated what he learned into his Plasma Caster pistol and the rifle he recently made, the batteries he invented were also improved thanks to alien alloys human's hadn't discovered yet but he didn't know how to make them so he had a limited supply even if the basic elements existed on earth, he had to go back and try to take some information from Zim's computer, but going just with Dibs ninja suit was crazy, he needed something else therefore he began working in his power armor, with some alien technology and his own intelligence he was able to make one in two weeks, he also equipped it with several batteries and a shield generator he made, while it was very basic it would resist energy weapon fire by absorbing the energy into several empty batteries he had, the suit was made like a tank, it was very heavy but it allowed him to use the Plasma Cannon he created, if he tried to use it whiteout the suit it would surely break his arm, his equipment was mostly ready just a few minor tweaks and he would be ready to go. He spend the last few days reading more and more in the Irken language with Julia and he had to ask her permission to go, he assured her he was better equipped now and he had trained with his weapons, and he could take out the alien tank with his cannon, probably, she started talking to him in Irken, they had been doing full conversations using the alien language in private, it was difficult to make the sounds the Irkens used but they did it, they had been learning it for a month and a half and they already had a basic vocabulary and were improving more and more every day.

"Are you sure you want to do that, I mean you don't have to risk your life like that."Julia asked me in Irken.

"I know but I honestly want to, I mean otherwise it would take me decades to get that technology, and maybe… it could take us back."He told her as he looked sad.

"…so that's why you know even if we could get back we would still be eleven year olds, how would we explain that."She said this time in English.

"I know it's silly but, that is the only thing I have left I mean…the real reason I am learning so much is so I can look for a way to escape, but even with alien technology and Membranes help the results of the experiments seems to indicate it's impossible to open a portal to our Earth, we could only bring things back here."Markus told her.

"You know it's a new chance for us, even if we can't get back we can't just stay in the past, I know how bad it is to have to deal with it, you remember how I was for the first months right?"She asked him, he remembered how irritable she was and how he could hear her cry before she fell asleep, since she began hanging out with Gaz things became better.

"Yeah I remember you are right I have to stop living in the past."He conceded as he smiled at her.

"So you won't go there?"She asked hopeful.

"I made a Power Armor and a Plasma Cannon I won't just leave them gathering dust, I will get more technology, you studied with me and you know the Irkens are planning on taking over the universe, they are already a superpower, with the technology we might escape if they ever approach Earth, I will gather all the technology he has and improve it as I can for us to use if needed."Markus told her, she let out a sigh and said.

"Fine, but next time make something for me too; I won't just stay in the sidelines."She said, she wanted to help him, alone he might die.

"Fine next time you can come with me, but this one I need to go alone, it's more of a stealth mission than a full on attack you know."He told her.

The rest of the day practicing in their room, their studies were coming along very well, and their friendship was too, Gaz was hearing them and had her own thoughts about that, but she wouldn't tell anyone that, she felt she was going soft with them, she them resumed her plans of revenge against Dib for making her loose in her game.

* * *

 **Well there it is, a new chapter and it is already like 10k words I am surprised, I was afraid I wasn't going to get very far in this story. Well people review if you liked, or not it's your choice after all.**


	6. Chapter Six

Markus had finished his power armor, however he had forgotten to put a flight system therefore he had to walk to Zim's house during the night, luckily no one noticed that, he had brought his plasma pistol, rifle and cannon and a good knowledge of Irken language and technology, a basic one but still he was the second biggest expert on the planet.

He walked in the backdoor and then squeezed himself in the small chute again; it was harder this time of course. After he entered he went to the fabrication facility he had gone to before, there were several drones there but they seemed to be under some kind of repair, he went to the console and started reading.

Upgrade in progress, it read, apparently it was a camera to record any invader, smart. Markus looked for an input in the console; he had made a data storage device that could process Irken data and started looking for information, he then found it, schematics methods of metallurgy, he send them all into his storage device, he did that for a few minutes before his armor noticed movement, one of the drones, he saw the schematics they were basic security drones, had come online, he pointed his pistol and fired at it, this time the shot destroyed the drone, he was reaching the end of the schematics, it was drones, robots and bases, a few vehicles and a space station, amazing. However he was warned again but before he could turn a he was hit by a huge laser beam, his shields took the most of it and it charged half of the batteries he had, he pulled his cannon and fired it with all of the energy available, the beam of light blue light hit the modified cargo drone's shield and started to slowly tear it down, the beam connected to the drone and soon it was melting its hull, however he had to stop firing so it wouldn't overheat, he then dropped the cannon and raised his rifle, he jumped high in the air and started firing at the machine, several dents were made in it, he realized he had to use bullets, he took a clip he had and loaded them into the rifle, he dodged when he heard the canon charge, and fired all the bullets he had, several holes were now present in the drone, it suddenly dropped into the floor and seemed to power down, he still aimed at it, but approached the huge thing, it is not getting up anytime soon, he picked up his tools and started opening it, he knew that to pick up, energy generator and shields, it took him half an hour to find them, and of course he took all conductive material he could, he went back to the console and started downloading more information, once he reached the end of the schematics and other useful information he planted a small virus that he could use later if needed. When he made his way to the tube he used to escape earlier he was hit by a laser, but it was absorbed by the shield.

"Who dares to destroy ZIM'S creations, tell me who you are!"The alien was without his disguise, his antennae and red eyes were strange, Markus had a device that would cause distortions in his voice, and he used it.

"You wish to know who I am."Markus said arming his trap.

"Tell me! TELL ZIM!"He sounded mad.

"I am the one that will never give you up and never let you down."Markus grin almost broke his helmet, as Zim was confused he ran towards the tube, Zim's weapons were powerful but his shields would hold. He had his cannon ready, he reached the house and immediately blasted the metal covering the exits, and he left the hole singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'.

* * *

Back to the Membranes residence he entered his room and hi the power armor and his exploits under his bed, as soon as he did Julia ran to him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"You are never going to believe what I did there."He told her, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What you almost died again?"She asked.

"I Rickrolled him, he asked who I was and I Rickrolled him and he was very confused."Markus started laughing at that, Julia laughed too; by the time they stopped they were still in each other's arms, it was late at night and they soon drifted to sleep in Markus bed, both smiling.

* * *

Zim was not having a good day, he tried to find the infiltrator, but there was no trace of him in the skies, he couldn't possibly left walking that would be stupid.

"Computer, why didn't you activate the drones to fight him?"Zim asked as he got back.

"I did but they had to be upgraded first, your own orders."The computer said tired, as always.

"That must be another alien, no human could ever have that kind of technology, I shall research into species close to earth that use that kind of equipment, and you finish the drones and send them to patrol the base."Zim was angry whoever that was it had advanced technology and was a threat to his domination of the planet, he will defeat it.

"And why didn't GIR try to stop him."He asked as he noticed the small robot wasn't around.

"He is making cookies right now."The computer answered him.

Zim's scream of frustration could be heard from the underground lair, he then started looking into what the invader had said, seeing if there was anything like it.

* * *

When Markus and Julia woke up in each other's arms they blushed a little, they got up and started getting ready for school, and the day would be a little awkward for them, Dib was rambling about Zim, Gaz was playing her game and everything was right with the twisted world they lived in, Markus was reading the newspaper after he had already eaten, he was reading a article about a coffee shop that was destroyed, no one knows who did it but it had dead bodies already in it, grenades and military explosives were used, this world I very morbid, Markus thought as he turned to the comic strips, most were stupid things but there was one that stood up, Happy Noodle Boy, it looked very simple but was kind of interesting, I wonder who this Johnny C. is.

* * *

In school they had a group assignment, Markus was paired up with Zim and Dib, Zim seemed to be a little off today and Dib was staring trying to read his alien mind, Markus then let out a sigh and said.

"We have to do this assignment first, you can do whatever after that but we have to finish it."He said firmly.

"Why should I work alongside with you two pathetic worm-babies?"Zim said smugly.

"Because you want to get a good grade so they won't put you in special classes."Markus answered, their exchange being watched by a suspicious Dib.

"Special classes?"Zim asked.

"Yes, the teacher will help each student paying attention to all sign they do, if they have difficulty or are just wanting attention, they will gaze into your soul to know what is different about you."Markus worded it specially to frighten Zim.

"…We shall work, hurry begin reading that book Dib!"Zim pointed to Dib as he picked his own book, Markus had already begun reading it.

They got an A+ and Markus was very happy about it, Zim was now glad he was no more in danger and Dib was more and more suspicious about them. He pulled Markus to the side, and asked.

"Why do you help him, don't you see he is an alien?"Dib said exasperated.

"Dib, I do but he is harmless."He answered.

"HE WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"Dib shouted.

"SO?"Markus yelled back.

"Don't you care your brother humans might be destroyed?"Dib dramatically asked.

"No."He said as he twisted Dibs arm and pushed him away, he then walked away.

Dib now was sure Markus knew, who else could know about Zim, he needed to know, he needed allies to help him, he was alone in his investigations, he really wanted help maybe someone in his skool would help him, he began looking for someone that could help him maybe someone with experience already.

* * *

Markus was checking on the schematics to alien bases, there were several designs that could fold in a very small size, he could make his very own secret base, he began looking into it an designing a lab and workshop for him, he began working on it in his computer, Julia helped of course she knew more about programming than him.

"So where will you build it, I mean there is already an underground lab here, so it will have to be somewhere else."She pointed out, he face palmed.

"Wait, I think I got an idea, "He looked into the schematics, there were several work drones, and orbital vessels and a teleporter…"We make a space station!"

"I know you can buy things on the internet but we don't have enough for that."She told him.

"We don't need to, we just have to make a few drones to mine asteroids in space and then they will build the station with a teleported, it will take some time but it will work, we will have a base in space, no one will bother us there."He said as he looked at her, he still had some materials from the power armor that he didn't know; soon he would start building one of the 20 mining drones that would build the refinery in orbit and then the base, it would take some time.

"That might work; we will need a way to evade detection or something, but I am pretty sure if we build it inside an asteroid they wouldn't even notice it."She suggested.

"YES A LAIR INSIDE AN ASTEROID IT WILL BE AMAZING!"

"…You are spending too much time with Professor Membrane."She said.

"Yeah I am."He let out a sigh.

* * *

He spend the rest of the week building more and more drones and equipping them with the necessary materials to begin, Membrane didn't bother them, Dib was suspicious but in the end of the week they launched them into space, in a few weeks they would have their space station, with Plasma Caster weaponry as defense, scaled up of course.

Soon after they were done launching the drones Dib looked at them and asked.

"What was that? What did you do?"He asked as he looked at the two.

"It was just swamp gas, cool isn't it?"Markus said as he walked back in the house. Dib tried to ask again and again but they figured a way to mock him, he still hadn't found a partner but one day he would.

* * *

Zim hadn't reported what happened, and also couldn't find anything on aliens using the equipment he had, he was worried there was someone in the planet with technology capable of opposing him, he had worked on the drones to make them stronger, better and so they were now his drones of DOOM.

"Hey, so there were something leaving the planet and going to orbit far above most human satellites."His computer told him.

"Silence! I don't need to know about those primitive beings pathetic exploits, I must build a better heavy drone to protect the base."Zim said as he worked in his drone, he could not be bothered.

"But I don't think it is the…"The computer tried telling.

"Computer, mute."Zim said as he continued working in his drones, GIR was upstairs making cookies again; he looked over the window and saw the lights going up.

"Oh, pretty "He said as he stopped stirring his bowl for a moment, then started stirring it again.

* * *

 **Well that was kind of random, but all of my business is done for this chapter, now I can just rest and play something, XCOM 2 maybe…**


	7. Chapter Seven

The space station was coming along nicely; the refinery was already there processing metals from space, it had sensors that could show what was there were several satellites in orbit below it, it could tap into the satellites in a way no one thought possible he could invade several governments if he so wished, but they had nothing he wanted, but at least the base had a good internet connection. It was attached to an asteroid, and soon he could get material to build more things, but right now Markus and Julia were speaking to each other in Irken.

" _So you and Gaz are spending a lot of time together aren't you?_ "Markus said as he reviewed the design of his base.

" _Yes, she is far more mature than you would expect, it is because of reasons I cannot tell you since I promised her not to but I still, she is far more pleasant to be around than most people in this world and a good amount of people back home._ "She told him, he paused for a moment to translate what he had just head.

" _We have been here for almost eight months, life is strange here she knows that, Dib has a small notion but he is far to obsessed in his paranormal things and spying on us too, he one time installed a camera in the bathroom to see if I was wearing a human skin, had Gaz not told me that she saw it he would have seen me naked._ "Julia said blushing a little, Markus then looked at her and said.

" _I would say that is a teenager thing but he tried that on me too, I noticed the camera took it to him and asked him 'do you really want all of my naked body?' while I was only wearing a towel, he never tried taping me in the bathroom again._ "Markus smiled as he remembered how red Dib was.

The both of them laughed, then they looked to each other and Markus was the first to say something.

" _How about I call him here, he is probably spying us right now and taping it so he can discover the alien language we are speaking_."Markus told her, she knew they couldn't just keep hiding the fact they knew about aliens.

" _Sure go ahead; let's hope he won't start bothering us agai_ n."Julia said she paused the game she was playing in her game slave.

"Dib we know you are there just come in already."Markus said, they heard knocking sounds and the window opening, Dib was dressed like a ninja again.

"What language was that? I searched for the country you said it was from it doesn't exist, it is an alien language, and what are you two planning!"Dib asked them looking heroic.

"Dib do you know what alien species Zim is part of?"Markus asked, Dib faltered as he noticed he didn't.

"The language we were speaking is his, Irken, I was able to get information on it and Julia and I are learning it."He told Dib.

"Why, and how?"Dib asked.

"Markus invaded Zim's base and got the information, simple as that."Julia told Dib.

"So it was you, I had cameras outside and I saw you entering the place twice, how did you get that kind of technology, what was that thing you launched several weeks ago, what are you planning?"Dib asked wanting to know Markus plans.

"I created that technology, well some of it, the suit and the weapons I created, I then upgraded them with alien materials and then I started my own space station with those things I launched."Dib was almost breaking as he heard Markus telling him all that.

"Why are you telling me that now?"Dib was now scared.

"No one will believe you Dib, you cried wolf so many times no one will believe you anymore, Julia and I are probably among the most intelligent people in the world and so are you, your father is right you waste your potential in the supernatural, you loathe science because you want the supernatural."Markus told Dib, Dib looked taken back."If you want to discover how I made the things I made, you will need science to discover what I do and what Zim does as well, since science is what we have."

Dib was silent; he then left the room with a broken look on his face.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to do that?"Julia asked.

"It's better for him to notice that now than in forty years when he is asking for money in the streets or something like that, besides he won't give up in the supernatural he will just use science for it that is what the Professor wants his son alongside him making science."Markus told her, hearing the world son Julia flinched.

* * *

Zim was working in his drones, they all had force fields and also were bigger, they were still discs with guns, two guns now and they sere stupidly big, and the heavy versions of the drone had a tank-size cannon, they were far superior than the equipment supplied to him by the Tallest, his genius had made the ultimate drone, he could probably sent them to the Tallest, but then he would have to explain to them why he replaced his drones so he decided not to.

"Hey Masteh have you seen Nikus around?" GIR said as he entered the workshop.

"I do not have time for your nonsense GIR, but no I didn't see that one around."Zim had started to like the SIR unit, it was strange but it mean well, most of the time.

"Oh you are making more disks do they have good music?"GIR saw the drones and thought they were CD's.

"GIR those are security drones I am making since the base was invaded while you were making 'cookies' in the kitchen, they are far more powerful than the previous version and they will bring DOOM to my enemies."Zim exclaimed madly as he worked on the drones, GIR was silent for a while and then responded.

"Ok."

The base's computer watched it all, he was hoping the other guy would come soon, it was very entertaining to watch him invade the base, he had takes several schematics so he probably would have even better equipment, it would be epic. The computer hadn't noticed the small virus in his programming.

* * *

In skool Miss Bitters was spewing existential crisis material like a waterfall, with what she told them Markus and Julia had gotten used to it, most of the children didn't seem to notice, the ones who did would fall into the ground crying and then when the class ended they would stay there, in the next day they disappeared. This world is terrifying sometimes.

Dib was rather quiet today, he was eating his lunch alone; Markus, Julia and Gaz were eating the lunches they brought since they noticed a chemical in the school food, it would slowly make kids very obedient and quiet, it was like mind control so they were avoiding it. He looked at the others and went to sit with them, he said nothing they said nothing as they ate.

Zim observed from far away, could it be the Dib that had invaded his base? No the human wouldn't have the technology to do it, and why wasn't he trying to expose him today he usually was trying to do that, that is suspicious.

"So Dib did you do what I tell you?"Markus asked referring to using science.

"I…think I will do that, but don't think I will give up on the supernatural I will just use science to do it."Dib said with very little energy, Gaz raised an eyebrow; her father had been trying to do that for a long time, he would be glad that was happening.

"Good, next you just need to tone down when you are in public, the skool kids will forget about the weird things you do if you don't do they long enough, you might even make friends around here."Markus was being honest, he didn't hate Dib he was just annoyed by him.

Dib nodded, he was silent as he ate his lunch, and he looked around and then thought.

'Having friends, I gave up on that so long ago…that would be nice.'

Professor Membrane was home this weekend, he was very happy when his son had come to him to learn real science, not to use a specific device but to learn what he could of science, he was smiling so much his smile could be seen even with half of his face covered, Markus, Julia and secretly Gaz were happy at that. Markus had checked the progress in his secret base, the meteor was already drilled and the drones had started building the base, the live support system was in the same place as the teleport station, he had one hidden in the house, in his room to be exact, it was inside the wall it would open and assemble when required, In a few more weeks he could finally go there, he had a brief conversation with Membrane, he didn't tell him about alien technology, he said he was just taking some time off science to be a normal kid, lies of course he would just relax a bit and then use his base, inside a meteor, in space, he was very happy about that. The day before Zim had taken his 'parents' to the meeting, it was a disaster and so was the experiment Membrane worked on, if he hadn't had a force field with him he wouldn't have survived, he always carried one, it was secret and he was not going to give it to Markus, he deemed the technology too advanced.

Markus was glad Dib was spending time with his father, he was in the living room watching the news, and there was a robbery in the next town a man with a pink hat, and in the middle of it he appeared again, except he had a familiar green dog and skin.

"What is Zim doing there?"Markus asked out loud as the camera showed Zim, a police officer screamed 'He is back for more' and then something else but Markus was already laughing too much at that, in the end he escaped from the police, Markus noticed it was live and then he realized Zim was most likely not in his base…

* * *

He sneaked out, got his armor and went to the alien's base, entered it just like he had done before, Julia's armor wasn't ready so she couldn't go with him, he found some different drones but with enough fire they went down, he went to the Workshop again and copied the designs and as he realized there was a tank too he froze, he hadn't brought his cannon.

But luckily he had not ran into it, but he reached a laboratory, he started taking data from it, as he waited he looked around, it looked like the regular mad scientist lair, he felt like he was home for some reason, before he could do much else he heard.

"So why do you come here?"A voice said around him.

"Who are you?"Markus asked pointing his rifle around him.

"Oh I am the base computer, huge fan of you by the way."He said.

"Uh thanks, I thought a computer base would you know, try to stop me."Markus said calmly.

"The drones are autonomous and you can notice Zim is not very bright, he is smart but not very competent, besides I like your invasions here they are fun to watch."The computer said.

"Oh I see, well I think I got all the data I need, I will see you next time I invade Zim's base, bye."Markus said as he left.

"Goodbye."He heard the computer say.

This was a weird day all things considered… and now I remembered this world doesn't have a Weird Al Yankovic. What a sad little world I live in.

* * *

 **Well I am kind of stuck in where to take my stories, and my mind mostly circle back to college, but writing is something I rather enjoy so I will try to bring more chapters as soon as I can, well people please review the story, I want to know if it is good or not.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Things were looking good, Markus had a lot of alien information already, had just got more and his station was almost ready. He was ready a new book, it was old and good, he got it in a box for about ten bucks or something, a relic from a world not dumb…as dumb at least.

Except for Zim showing up covered in meat the week started well, people forgot eventually about it, their short term memories were a little depressing when you think about them.

"Markus, do you have any tips?"Dib asked; Markus looked away from the book.

"About what?"He asked.

"Infiltrating Zim's base."Dib said.

"Oh, you should not go there, he upgrades the security system every time I go there, the first time I almost died, if you go there without any kind of equipment you will die."Markus told Dib, whose eyes widened.

"You almost died?"Dib exclaimed.

"Yeah an improvised alien tank almost blew me up, if you had guns you wouldn't be able to dent those alloys, they are very resistant."Markus told Dib, he had studied the materials data, and was making it in the orbital refinery, some couldn't be done because they needed artificial elements but the rest he could do.

"So I shouldn't go against Zim yet?"Dib asked.

"No, besides you shouldn't worry about him, he is harmless."Markus said, looking back at his book.

* * *

The next day a pigeon sat on Zim's head, miss bitters gave Zim a hall pass and sent him to the nurse, Dib then warned Zim he would be found out since he has just 3 organs. After fifteen minutes Dib left too, he had somehow stuck a pencil up his nose or something. During lunch he came to me bringing news.

Terrible news.

"Zim is stealing the organs of children!"Dib told Markus, he initially doubted him, but he passed him the glasses that allowed him to see inside people, he made a note to get one later, and he made a mistake, he said yesterday Zim was harmless; he should not have tempted the universe.

"We have to do something then, unfortunately I don't bring weapons, let's go the lab."Markus said.

"Why, we need to find Zim."Dib asked as he followed Markus.

"I might be able to make a gun there, and even if I can't I can get acid to use on Zim if it come to it."Markus told him; they passed by several children missing organs on their way.

Markus gathered several things in the lab and began building a weapon; he had no batteries and had no time to make one therefore he couldn't make a Plasma Caster, but he had gotten an idea.

* * *

Zim had all the organs a human could have, and spare ones too, he would certainly deceive the foolish medical drone, he checked one of the books about human anatomy to be sure and noticed he lacked an organ.

"Lungs, that Dib must have very good ones; he runs a lot and screams too."Zim mused.

He moved after Dib, looking around for him slowly but surely, he will find him and have his insides. He then saw Dib, he looked scared, he should be, especially now.

"You have something I need Dib."Zim said; he was slightly bigger than he was before, and Dib trembled in fear looking at the mighty Irken invader.

"Anytime now would be good."Dib said, confusing Zim.

"Uh what? You want to get your organ taken?"Zim stared at the weird human.

Zim brought the device he used to remove the organs, and as he approached Dib, his device was cut, he saw a child with the face covered and an energy sword.

"Who are you that meddle with my business "Zim demanded, looking at the figure.

"I am the one…I got nothing but I won't let you steal any more organs, it ends now."The figure said.

"Foolish human you believe you can defeat me!"Zim yelled.

" _I successfully invaded your base three times now, I believe I can_."The figure said in Irken.

Zim charged at him, he had to know who had invaded his base; the figure sidestepped and cut one of this pak's legs, Zim pointed a gun towards him, he once again dodged, the bean hit a wall leaving a hole in it, Zim knew the human had an advantage he was faster, he would lose if he keep going.

"You have not beaten me human; I will return one day and I WILL BE YOUR DOOM!"Zim yelled as he ran away.

"Oh thank god, "Markus said as his blade started to flicker and turned off."The batteries were almost spent by the time I had turned it on, thank god plasma fields are easy to maintain."Markus said as he gathered the alien artifacts, and the blade.

"Can you show me how to make one of these?"Dib asked.

"When you are older."Markus said.

* * *

At the end of the skool day Zim had already returned the organs with the spare device he had GIR bring him, he luckily didn't need a lung since the problem would be the Head Pigeons, but the one who invaded his base was very capable, and he knew his language and had good technology. Zim knew he had to defeat that human, he was a threat to his mission, but sadly he didn't know who he was.

Back home Markus had sent the alien technology to his space station, ever since it was mostly done he had done it, he would command the drones to put it in the lab, soon he would study it personally. Dib was watching mysterious mysteries again, Markus noticed he was frowning.

"What is wrong Dib? Bad episode?"Markus asked.

"Ever since I started studying science I can realize the cases that are fake, and it is almost all of them, It kind of takes of the magic in it."Dib said; he had become more pleasant to be around recently.

"Yeah it does that, but this place is still better than my home, has more mysteries and supernatural stuff, there are even aliens."Markus said, expecting Dib to ask him where he is from.

"I guess then, but still, the world seems less interesting now."Dib said as he frowned again.

"Dib, you have a mad scientist as a father and two adopted siblings who are from another reality and you also see yourself as the self proclaimed enemy of an alien that wants to conquer the world, it is a very interesting thing."Markus casually spilled his and Julia's origins.

"Yes I gue…You are from another dimension?"Dib asked.

"Reality, the world is similar but the rules of the universe are different."Markus said.

"How did you…the dimensional portal dad was talking about that didn't work."Dib concluded.

"It did, it summoned us, almost killing us and after that some form of interdimentional monster the government had to destroy."Markus said casually.

They talked and talked for a while before got tired, Markus and Dib were on good terms now, and things would hopefully stay like that.

* * *

One week later Markus and Julia had activated the teleporter; they were getting ready to go, using their power armors that were upgraded to work in space of course, Dib didn't know about the place and Markus wouldn't tell him for a while.

"Well let's go then, it's just one small step."Markus joked.

Julia let out a sigh as she stepped into the teleporter first, Markus went after she disappeared and emerged inside the base, it had white walls with several colored lines indicating the several rooms inside the base, they both checked their suits to check radiation, atmosphere and other things to be sure it was safe, soon they removed their helmets.

"It seems like it worked, Julia check the computer systems I will check the rest of the structure."Markus told her, she accepted those terms.

Markus walked around the base checking on the lab, workshop the place the drones were kept until they were needed for any reason, and the refinery, he checked the metals they had, iron, silver, platinum, gold, in good amounts he could become even richer with that, he looked around the store room and checked what they had besides the metals and stones from the asteroid, there was nothing strange there, he went to the lab and checked on the other things there, the machines he took from Zim's lab were there for him to reverse-engineer, some things in them he didn't figure out yet.

"The systems are ready and running, sensor and satellites are good too, and we probably would have a good internet here."Julia told Markus.

"Good, are there any alarms of other stations in orbit?"Markus asked.

"No alien stations detected so far."Julia told him.

"Excellent, now we just need some furniture to liven up this place."Markus said smiling.

Thing were looking good now, the station was done, he had a lot of alien tech to mess with and Dib wasn't hostile anymore. It won't last much, if Markus memories of the movies he watched served him right things would go bad soon.

* * *

Professor Membrane was working along his son, he wanted his son to see the value with real science and he was, he was teaching basic thing to him and his son was absorbing it like a sponge, Membrane is very happy about it.

"Wow that is amazing dad, I didn't know that."Dib said as his father explained him the scientific principles behind super toast.

Membrane was considering telling his son his origins, the place he came from, but he wasn't sure if he should. He then settled on teaching his son, they hadn't had spend time together over the last years, since Dib was more worried about the paranormal.

"So, son you finally let all that go?"Membrane asked suddenly.

"All what?"He asked

"The paranormal investigation things." He explained.

"Oh not really, I still do investigate but… less, ever since I started learning more and more science the more I realized several things I investigated were fakes, I will discover what is not yet known with science."Dib said, Membrane was conflicted, his son still believed the paranormal but he was slowly seeing the light and wished to explore and discover the unknown, it was good.

"That is great son; you will do amazing things I can already tell."Membrane was happy, in a way he wasn't in a long time, he however was interrupted by a phone call.

"Oh I will pick that up; I will be right back son."He said.

He walked upstairs to the phone; there were very few people that knew his phone number, as he picked the phone he answered.

"Hello, this is the Membrane's house, who is it?"He asked.

"Son, we have to talk, there is a problem here and we believe you are the only one that can help us."A voice said; Membranes eyes widened hearing his father voice.

"Father, I didn't expect you to call me, what do you need?"He asked as he started to get worried.

"The heretics are coming, we need a chariot to take us somewhere safe." Said the voice, Membrane went stiff, that was not good.

The next day he gathered his children and all he told them before they got in his car he told them.

"We are going on a camping trip, for Science."He lied to them, they believed, he only hoped he would arrive in time.

* * *

 **I have a thing planned, it is a thing and it is planned and I will not spoil it so…REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter Nine

Markus was not okay, he was soon going to spend some time in his evil lai…, his asteroid base, and Membrane out of the blue just get the off skool in a fieldtrip. Why…

"Why…"He moaned.

"Because the universe will kick you back when you cheat."Julia said.

"I just read the signs it send, it is not like I am warping reality or anything like that."He complained; Gaz was sitting in the front seat so he Julia and a very confused Dib were sitting in the back.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked.

"We can anticipate certain things; they act like movie clichés sometimes."Julia said.

"Really? Like what?"Dib asked.

"Do you remember when we brought umbrellas in the day you were complaining about everything, we anticipated that you would at some point say 'this couldn't get any worse' and it would rain, we were right."Julia explained.

"Oh so you are like omniscient?'Dib asked.

"No, some situations we can predict, but we don't know for sure, there is always the chance of tropes being subverted."Julia concluded.

Markus was still sad, he had to push certain thoughts away, he didn't want to jinx himself by saying…no he was not going to think about that no,no,no,no,no,no…

* * *

Zim was puzzled, where is the Dib, he had a plan to take over the world and had no one to boast about, GIR was not smart enough and the computer hated him, as sad as it was the Dib was…

"I guess I will wait for his return, after all if he isn't here…he might begin a rebellion once I start taking over, yes I have to have him here."Zim said out loud as he returned to his class.

The teacher was once again testing the humans to see if they have the mental resistance to understand the world as it is, Zim himself would never admit but he faltered a bit in the beginning.

"…unt to nothing, I told your parents and their parent's parents and their parent's…"The teacher said with her cold tone. Zim was worried about the invader; he had a power armor of sorts and powerful equipment, he couldn't report that kind of opposition to the Tallest, it would be outrageous.

By the time he got home he was thinking more about what could have happened to the Dib, he then decide to go there, he looked around and then stood in front of the door, he wasn't sure what to do, he saw in human entertainment that he should knock on the door, but he wasn't sure if he should, in the human movies they should be friends or something like that, he was an Irken he had no friends, he was a cold planet killing machine, that is what they are meant to be, how they are trained from the day they are born…

"Hello, what brings you to my house?"The flying monitor asked Zim as the door opened, Zim jumped back.

"Whaaa? I…I want to know why the Dib wasn't in class today."Zim said slowly; the hovering screen analyzed what was said.

"Dib and the rest of my family include myself are doing a fieldtrip, the date of return is not defined yet."The recording added Dib's name in an artificial voice and answered Zim.

"Oh I see…"Zim would have to wait, he left and soon the door closed.

* * *

The car ran out of fuel… in the middle of nowhere, Membrane was as cheerful as ever, Markus was trying not to thing in ways he could lose his space station and Gaz was angry.

"Well I guess we will have to walk to a gas station, there must be one around here."Dib said.

"Yes let's go then."Membrane agreed.

They walked for hours before they saw a station, it was a gross place, they all got gasoline and brought it back to the car, after a few more hours they decided to rest in the car for the night.

The next day Dib asked.

"Dad, where are we going?"He raised his voice so his son could hear him.

"Oh I heard about a science convention in the capital, so I am taking us there."Membrane said.

Markus was now focusing himself so he wouldn't lose to the motion sickness; he was too busy doing it to notice they were, it was a green land, the car stopped.

Markus could only say as he looked around.

"…in an Amish paradise…"He sang as he realized where they were.

"Well I believe there must be a hotel of sorts around here, let's go ask."Membrane said; Gaz looked angry as she noticed there was no technology around.

They found a inn, Markus didn't really knew anything about the Amish, other than what he saw in Amish Paradise, so he guessed that was normal or something, it made sense they had to pay taxes, probably. But the beds were amazing.

The next day Membrane told them he was going out to check on more information and would be back before the night, Gaz was angry since her batteries ran out during the night, Markus offered her the batteries he invented she accepted, he had brought it along with his Plasma Caster in his bag, it was well hidden of course. Dib was in the forest looking for supernatural phenomena, Julia was with Gaz, talking while she played and Markus started looking for books.

"It is unusual for a young one like you to read."A man said; he had a beard and a hat and was wearing black.

"I prefer the book nowadays; most things on TV are stupid."Markus was honest; he had become an avid reader since he came to this world.

"Well then feel free to pick a book then, remember to return it in seven days." The man said, he must be the librarian, Markus decided since Libraries were ancient it made sense.

"I never thought I would be in an Amish village."He commented, the man seemed to tense up for a moment.

"What do you know about us?"He asked.

"You live by the old ways, not using modern technology, don't practice violence and make butter."Markus listed his extensive knowledge of their society.

"Yes, that is a good summary; well I have to go back to plowing the field now, goodbye boy."The man said; Markus was impressed, the man was not the librarian, were they just a community that helped each other and anyone there?

* * *

Membrane was talking to his father; he hadn't talked to him in years.

"So who is coming father?"Membrane asked.

"The government, again, they somehow found us, ever since we deserted that project they have been chasing us, I understand you don't like me or your mother for having to raise you in that way but it was necessary."His father looked sad.

Membrane hugged his father; his father was surprised at that.

"I understand father, I am a father myself now I understand, but you need help right, I thought you were building a ship, haven't you finished it?"Membrane asked his father.

"Most of it is ready, we have resources but there are several things we don't have, we need a way to reverse gravity, and a more reliable energy source, since you are a very accomplished scientist we thought you could help us."His father said.

"I have several inventions I keep hidden, I have the schematics with me, and there is also a young scientist that is very bright on his own that could help you."Membrane said.

"Oh is it my grandson?"He asked.

"Not exactly I adopted him last year, it's a long story but he invented a battery that stores energy indefinitely and a versatile energy weapon and shield technologies." Membrane said, while his own son was doing well he had just started.

"Oh does he know?"His father asked.

"No but I believe he should, if he is to help us."Membrane told him.

"I will discuss it with the others, go talk with the engineers they will show you the ship."

* * *

Membrane soon saw the ship, it was enormous, and it must have four hundred meters in length, fifty meters tall and one hundred meters across. He looked at the engines, made for space flight, he had something better and that required less fuel, the nuclear generator was old, he had a fusion reactor that was far safer, the defense systems…didn't exist; he would install something in there.

"What is the name?"He asked the chief engineer.

"We call it Prometheus, as in the old myths, to remind us the reason we are fleeing."The man said.

"I see, well you will need weapons if you want to survive out there."Membrane said.

"Why? The chances aliens are out there are minimal and besides, what good would guns be, they are the reason they are after us."The engineer said.

"There are several things that might threaten you in space, it is always better to be prepared."Membrane knew what he was talking about.

"Fine then you will have to make them."The engineer said.

"Don't push all of it to me Al, I remember you liked the idea of huge space guns years ago."Membrane said.

"Yeah I do but they don't want weapons in the ship."The engineer said as he pointed to the lead scientists.

"My father will talk to them, I know most of them don't like me but I am right."Membrane said.

* * *

The next day in the village Membrane had arrived during the night, the convention would be in a few days so they would have to wait there, since he found no hotels in the urban area close to the convention.

"It is really strange that your world doesn't have cities, I mean every urban center is connected so it is basically a giant city."Markus told Dib.

"It is strange that your world has, doesn't it get confusing?"He asked.

"Not really, but did you find anything in the forest?"Markus asked out of curiosity, the village was far away from the urban center it might be part of the little town that hides a secret.

"I saw some spirits but nothing else."Dib said.

"Wait as in spirits of the dead, supernatural things?"Markus asked.

"Yeah but they are normal, every paranormal investigator I know already saw them so it is nothing new."Dib said.

"There are other paranormal investigators that really find supernatural things."Markus asked.

"Yeah I am part of a secret society, The Swollen Eyeball Network, they are paranormal investigators I have access to several thing thanks to them, information equipment."Dib said; Markus was impressed the 12 year old seemed to be a member of a secret society.

"Cool…wait did you tell them about me?"Markus asked.

"I might have, but they didn't believe me, they don't believe me about Zim either."Dib said embarrassed.

"Wow."Markus realized Dib was an outcast in the middle of probably more outcasts.

Julia and Gaz entered the room they were on and the Gaz asked.

"Do you have any other of those batteries?"Markus opened his backpack and pulled another one, he had a solar panel too but it was in the roof charging the others.

"Thanks Markus."Julia said as she plugged the battery in her Game Slave, the two then left.

"Gaz has been acting weird lately, toward me and everyone in the house."Dib said.

"I guess it is because she and Julia are friends now, from what I heard Gaz didn't really have friend before, and neither did you."Markus said.

"Wow she and I have come a long way then, I am less obsessed and she is less…her."Dib noted.

"Still the two of you seem to be the most sane I found in this world so far."Markus said.

"What about my dad?"Dib asked confused.

"What about him?"Markus looked weirdly at Dib.

Dib was going to interject but he realized what Markus meant, his father wasn't really normal.

"When we get back how about you introduce me to this secret society thing?"Markus asked.

"Really, will you tell them where you are from?"Dib asked happily.

"Sure, this place is insane, I want to know what I can run into, natural or supernatural, or alien."Markus told Dib. He wondered how this secret society was like.

 **Well there it is, another chapter, I listened to Amish Paradise while writing it, I believe it has some form of subliminal message, but that is not important, please review. The next chapter will arrive after a return from the fields, there is plenty of plowing to do, and chickens to feed and butter to do as well.**


	10. Chapter Ten

Membrane had called Markus to come with him, he brought his bag and all but as soon as he got in the car someone put a bag over his head and injected him with…something.

"Every organ is still in place, good."Markus groaned as he got up.

"Oh you are up."A figure clad in white and with a helmet said.

Markus looked for his bag, it wasn't there.

"Where are my things and where is Membrane?"Markus said.

"He is coming; we have been waiting for you to wake up."The figure said.

"And who are you?"Markus was confused, still dizzy and angry.

"I am a scientist and so are all the people involved in this, I can't tell you everything but I can tell you that we are running from the government, they want us to make them weapons of mass destruction, better ones. We refused and they have been hunting us for decades."That made Markus reconsider.

"The way you speak, you are not affected by the pollution, how?"Markus said, surprising the man.

"So you know about that."He said.

"The difference enormous, and there is also the fact you are a scientist, there are several 'scientists' that just know how to maintain tech but they are still very stupid, Membrane is the only one…he is one of you isn't he?"Markus realized.

"He is part of the second generation, yes; I look forward to hearing your story kid."The man said as he waited to Membrane.

* * *

"Membrane, give me a good reason not to build a weapon satellite and wipe this place out."Markus said as he threatened the scientist.

"Sorry Markus but I needed to keep you from discovering the location of this facility, the others didn't allow it and you and I are here to make a great thing for science."Membrane completely ignored the serious threat, not that he believed that.

"Fine what are we doing here; please tell me it's not a world domination plan."Markus said.

"Not it is not, you see Markus since the government is chasing them there is nowhere in this world they can go to or stay for too long, therefore they are building a spaceship."Markus noticed but didn't get how that involved him, and the answer he got as they walked towards the ship was:

"They need some technologies they don't have, your batteries and weapon technology would be helpful."Membrane said, as he saw the enormous ship he said.

"There is nothing there, no weapons at all."Markus noticed.

"Yeah, they believe they won't find alien life forms, it is really unlikely but there are other dangers in space."Markus looked at the man besides him; he has been silent for a while.

"Are you sure the pollution didn't get you guys; that is a very dumb thing to do, do you want parasitic aliens taking over your ship? That is how you get them."Markus scolded the man.

Membrane and the man exchanged glances and took Markus to the workshop.

* * *

In three hours, Markus gave them the batteries, shields and Plasma Caster technologies and scaled up for the ship's size that cannon could probable make a building size hole in a place, and there several of them in it. Once he finished the design he heard Membrane say.

"Excellent, now all we need is manufacturing it, install it and develop anti-gravity technology."Membrane said.

"You need that too?"Markus asked surprising Membrane.

"Yes we still don't have it, but in a few years we might…"Membrane was cut off.

"I have it, I will put it in too, I know the design work but I still don't have the full math behind it, I don't know what causes it exactly."Markus really didn't he knew how to make an Irken energy weapon but still didn't get the science behind it, but he could make it and fix it.

The men were amazed by that, when they asked him how he knew he said it was a secret, Membrane didn't like it but accepted it.

Markus was looking at a group of man, they had masks and all, and they told him they were grateful for the help, he told them a very simple thing:

"I am glad to help, but I am not glad for being drugged and kidnapped out of nowhere with no warning, don't do that again."Markus was a little les angry but he was still pissed at that.

"We understand however our secrecy is the reason we are alive today, but we want to know, how did you create the device that manipulates gravity?"They asked him; he was ready, he had a plan if he ever had to use an alien technology he had a trump card.

"Because of me being from the wal- I mean from another universe, there was a theory there that I heard of and here it seemed to work, since the laws of the universes are different."He lied, since he is full of lies.

The man using masks were amazed by that and even Membrane bought it.

"With your help we will be able to leave soon, which is good since the government seemed to be close to finding us, having to move again would be very difficult with the ship."One of the men said.

Good, in a few more hours they would finish their work and Markus would be able to get back, as he entered the car again he said.

"Just tell me if you are going to sedate me."Membrane took out a syringe and told Markus to give him his arm, he did and was injected with the thing, and soon he started to get sleepy…

* * *

When he woke up he was in his bed in the Amish hotel, he looked for his bag and opened a box, and among the batteries there were several other things he had his computer with him and the alien technology could transmit in ways no one in the planet could detect, but what he was looking for was the dissembled transporter, he couldn't go to his station but he could make something there and send it to him, he began working in a probe, he would probably get close to the ship again, he had crafted a plan.

"What are you doing?"Julia asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up; I am just making a spy probe."Markus said as if it was a normal thing.

"Why?"She asked tired.

"To put it in a space ship."He told her.

"Whatever."She was too young and tired to care.

He knew where he would place it, and in two hours he had made the probe, it was a little big, he could never hid it like that, so he used light metals and a aspect Irken technology had, it could be 'bended' to fit in small places, the small transporter activated, and the small square appeared, it looked like a floppy disk, Markus then felt old, he remembered them, he put it aside and went to bed.

* * *

The next day Membrane told him they were going there again, he woke up inside the base again, people with masks again and he had his spy thing with him. As he checked the interior of the place he asked to see the central computer core, the big room had several good places to hide probe, he chose the ceiling close to the central core, the probe seemed to fit the place and was not detected, it would take energy from the ship and store it in a small battery, it could last for months even if the ship lost all power.

The cannon was outfitted in the ship, it looked like battleship cannons, three mounted in a spinning platform, the shields were used to test it, the canon would bring the shield down to half with one shot, the alien-human technology wasn't overkill proof.

"Well, you guys probably could take on the planet's military with that, as long as they don't nuke you, the shield wouldn't take that kind of punishment."Markus said as he looked at the ship, in a few days it would be finished.

"Indeed, good thing we will just leave the planet."One of the scientists said.

"Where are you going by the way?"Markus found himself asking.

"We will be going to the asteroid cloud, there we will gather resources and then we will try to send ships to get the others."The man said.

"Others?"Markus asked.

"Several of us were captured over the years; we will set them free and pick up some others we trust to leave this world."He said.

"Oh, I wish you all good luck with that, and be careful with the alien."Markus said making the man laugh, he was being serious but he didn't expect the man to believe him.

* * *

It took a few days, he spent most of them in the base with Membrane, the others were told he was helping out in the lab, Dib was told that it was because Markus had more involvement with science than him. Markus would explain things better when he got back, but right now he was leaving again, when he woke up he was back in the village, they were leaving tomorrow.

"Why did he take you?"Dib asked; he probably thought I had replaced him or something.

"I was needed; I invented technologies you know, shield, plasma weapon, and the batteries."Markus told Dib.

"But I know science too."He complained.

"Listen Dib, I will explain tomorrow, I am tired."Markus said as ate lunch.

"You slept in, how can you be tired?"Dib asked outraged.

"I didn't sleep; I was in a very short comma induced by a chemical I don't know."Markus was being serious, Dib didn't believe him.

As the day went on Dib was more hostile to Markus, who didn't care since he was tired. He then noticed he didn't saw Gaz or Julia recently.

"Where are those two?"Markus asked.

"They are out; I think Julia dragged Gaz out to do something."

Markus could only think of one place Julia would tolerate, grabbing the book he had gotten and already read he went to the library. He found a Julia but he wasn't sure where the other one was…until a grunt alerted her presence. She was playing a game on her Game Slave with headphones while Julia read, the level seemed difficult, he hadn't spend time with them in a while, he returned the book and walked towards his two friends.

* * *

Membrane was happy everything was going well, the ship was ready, the fusion core was already build the batteries charged, the supplies loaded into it. He and the other scientists were celebrating, he didn't bring Markus with him today because he deserved to rest.

"Enjoying the party Professor?"A voice asked him, he looked at Al; he was wearing his white suit just without his helmet.

"Yes, I can finally be glad you all will be safe, away from all this."Membrane said as he smiled.

"You know, in about one year you can come with us, we will be getting the other in the refuges, if you change your mind you can come with us."Al asked his friend.

"I know but this world needs me, I mean if someone doesn't help people here they will be doomed."Membrane left the community to keep this world working.

"When you are done will you come?"Al asked.

"I will, I will try to get my children to go too, by the way is there a third generation yet?"

"Yes they will receive most of their in their education in space, Amanda got two daughters you know, twins."Al smiled.

"Really, I haven't talked to her for a long time, is she here?"Membrane asked.

"She went to the UK base few years ago but you migh…"He was interrupted by a loud siren.

"Attention everyone head to the ship, there is an attack force heading our way, repeating…"The speaker said, everyone stood up and started going to the ship, the ship will protect them. Membrane went to his car he had to go away now; the army was probably far away he had to get them.

* * *

 **It's 2:34 am, I am writing this as I hear the Knights who Say Nee on youtube, I might have plowed the fields for too long…**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Membrane was in his car, he was racing trough the underground road going towards the exit, and he was then contacted by Al.

"They will arrive in twenty minutes, we are going through the protocols to warn everyone are you sure you won't come with us?"Al asked one again to his old friend.

"Yes I have to take the children away, the army will probably will kill anyone near here to cover their tracks, with bombs probably."Membrane said as he remembered what happened with the old base, it was inside a mountain and when the government discovered they simply tossed nukes until the mountain was no more, they had evacuated long before that but it was still horrible.

"We have some countermeasures that are capable to slowing them down."Al said.

"How much time?"Membrane asked.

"About one hour, we can destroy their missiles with lasers, and the automated rail guns will take on their tanks, and there is also the EMP rigged to detonate if they get too close."Al said.

"Why was none of that in the ship?"Membrane asked.

"It is now, but before they didn't let us put it there."Al said.

"Okay then I will get them away; I wish you all success in your mission."Membrane said as he drove away towards the Amish town.

* * *

Markus was talking to the man he had met days ago, when he went to the library again, he felt something weird.

"I still think it is one of his best works, on his decade at least."Markus talked about one of his favorite authors.

"Yes it is, there are very few books being published and even less of them are any good."The man said he looked happy today, Markus wasn't sure why.

The floor started to shake, the man went pale when he heard a loud siren echoing, he stood up and looked at Markus.

"Kid things are going to get back, go back to the hotel and get your things, I don't have time to explain go!"The man said as he took off his fake beard ran towards the middle of the city.

"What is going on?"Dib asked; Julia was also worried Gaz was…I don't know.

Markus brain was slowly picking up the pieces of itself as his mind was blown, he now knew what was going on, and he turned to the others and said.

"They are not real Amish."Markus remarked.

"Kids, get your things we have to go now."Membrane parked the car nearby and told them.

"Dad what is going on?"Dib asked his father.

"I will explain later but we have to leave now."He said.

"Do you guys hear that?"He remarked as he heard explosions and gunfire far away.

They looked back and saw the lights of the bombs and vehicles exploding, the glowing rounds of the rail guns being fired far away. They went to the hotel and started getting their things, they soon were back in the car, and Markus had his gun in hand and was worried. He could see the helicopter lights far away, well he did for a while they flashed and went out, he then saw explosions as they crashed.

"They detonated an EMP?"Markus asked.

"Yes, that means they have overwhelmed the defenses, good thing we are already leaving."Membrane said, confusing the other.

"Membrane can you explain me why the Amish are not Amish?"Markus said.

"Well, the real Amish are not among us anymore, the botanists farm here feeding the people in the base and slowly buying things for us, it is a good disguise."Membrane said as he checked the mirror to see if there was anything chasing them.

"The Amish died then…"Markus said.

"Oh no, they actually ascended to a superior plane of existence with their peaceful nature and good faith, we actually asked one of them if we could pretend to be them, they deemed acceptable for us to do it and things are like this for thirty years."Membrane informed Markus.

"…"Markus had to pick the remains of his mind again.

* * *

The Prometheus was loaded with their supplies and the computers of the base were wiped, any trace of their technology was gone and they were preparing to take off.

"Sir the hangar doors are opening, the army is near."Informed one of the pilots.

"Activate the shields, we will come under fire as soon, and prepare the railguns and laser defense, no need to show them the plasma weaponry we have."The captain said, she was around forty years old, had a dark hair and green eyes, she was wearing a distinctive gray suit with her name in an emblem.

The ship slowly took off, it was enormous, the several thanks and helicopters backed off before opening fire, their primitive energy weapons did little more than just feed the batteries of the ship, the helicopters were the one they fired upon first, the missiles weak but they would eventually pierce the shield if they hit them, most of them were destroyed before impacting in the shield that was glowing in a bright yellow light shaped as a bubble around the ship. Suddenly the shields flashed and one of the technicians informed:

"We are counting four jet squadrons, and probably more are incoming."The jets were carrying powerful missiles, and machine guns.

"Focus the lasers in them, and the railguns in the helicopters, "She pressed a button in her chair "When will the engines be ready we have to go."She asked the engineers.

"The engines will be ready in forty seconds, don't worry Captain Ford."Al answered, Christina Ford was appointed as captain of the ship by the council not long ago.

"Captain there is a bomber coming; we believe the cargo is nuclear."One of the men said.

"Can we survive it?"She asked.

"As long as it is less than 50 megatons we can, but we should try to destroy it before it arrives."The man told her.

"Focus weapons in the bomb."She agreed with them.

The clock they had was counting down, and soon it ended.

"Engine room full power, up."She said as she pressed the button again.

The Prometheus rose to the skies, the military firing at them but mostly doing nothing, they crashed their ship in the bomber, destroying it and the bomb as they flew.

"Do we have information on the orbital defense systems?"She asked.

"There are four satellites, they are focusing on us, and they seem to be laser based."One of the women said.

"Get the shield ready, and fire our weapons at them."She barked as she eyed the screen in front of her.

"Calculating trajectories, they are opening fire."One of the men said as they soon saw the shield light up again.

"The shields are holding; we are adapting the shields so they can resist better."One of them said s they pressed buttons in the computer.

The four beams were hitting the shield at the same place, the satellites were being tracked by the gunman and they soon fired several rounds of their weapons, three of the satellites were destroyed and one was disabled.

"We are clear to go."The man reported.

The crew of the bridge began celebrating, they were leaving the planet. They were free.

* * *

The next day after Membrane explained his origins to his family they were discussing what they were going to do now.

"So children, do you wish to leave this world in the future and go to space?"Membrane asked.

Dib wasn't against, neither was Gaz, Julia and Markus were already planning it anyway so it didn't matter. They would go, in a few years when they send ships to rescue and transport the others.

Markus went to his room and teleported towards his base, he had told Julia he was going there to analyze the data he had from the ship. It was amazing, he had access to their technology and he was even making a copy of it, he had things Membrane would never allow him to have like methods to create controlled nuclear fusion and other things like that, he would slowly understand the math in it but right now he was more worried about one thing that appeared in the radar. There was a space station there, Irken he could notice by the design, it was being built by drones like his was, and he would wait for it to be complete before he messed with it.

He returned after a few hours, his head was hurting, he had finally understood the basic of the basic of Irken physics, which is very weird, and it uses metrics so it is correct, but it is still very complex.

"So how was it?"Julia asked.

"They use the metric system."Markus said.

"So it is hard?"Julia responded.

"It is but not because of the metric system, there are concepts we don't even thought about there."He said, he had gotten the reference material Zim had and he was happy about it.

"Didn't they think it was weird that you were able to make the thing you do?"Julia asked.

"No, I told them a half truth, that I heard of thing the back home wouldn't work and here they do, I made the shields, the gun and the battery like that. Science fictions are a thing I enjoy greatly, and you and Gaz, how is your game going?"He asked them, he wanted to know.

"It is hard to make a simulation game like that; The Sims doesn't exist here so it was hard to convince Gaz to make a life simulator."Julia said as she continued typing in her computer.

"I liked that, you said it is a true life simulator, you can choose to do anything a person can, it is hard to make it, but we are doing it."She said and then added."And there will not be a DLC every new megabyte we make."

They laughed remembering EA, and became angry.

"That company would do well here; they probably could get a monopoly on everything."Markus said as he remembered the company.

"Can you make us a computer for us to start developing the game?"Julia asked.

"Do you need an alien computer to run it?"Markus asked.

"No but it would render some things faster."She said.

"Alright I will start working on one, it will be done in a few weeks, and I have to figure out their science a little better first, you don't want a rogue A.I. with alien tech."He told her as he prepared to sleep.

"Fine, goodnight "She said.

"Goodnight Julia."He responded as he turned towards the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **It is here, I had the thing with the Amish planned for some time, and the ascended thing came because of Stargate. Well review, I need to go in about fifteen minutes, oh and before that I might just update in weekends from now on, college is hard.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Markus P.O.V.**

After we got back from almost a week away things went back to normal, skool was fine and the teacher was cheerful as always, one of the kids ran away streaming and jumped through the window, the air draft from it was pleasant. In the break however a weird thing happened, Zim poked my shoulder as I went to the cafeteria.

"Why were the Dib and you away last week?"He asked.

"Dib's father took us to a trip, we would be going to a conference but it was canceled."Expert lies obviously.

"I see."Zim said.

"Why do you ask?"I asked the alien.

"Oh, I…agh…"He was struggling to make up an excuse.

"You were worried about him?"I guessed; based on his adverse denial I was probably right.

"Tell me Zim, how interpersonal relations happen on Irk."I asked curious, I didn't care if he knew I knew.

"WHAT HOW DO … I mean it is like any other European nation."He tried to lie.

"Zim, I know you are an alien, while everyone in this place doesn't realize that I did from the moment you walked in."I would of course keep the fact I invaded his base a secret.

He stared at me for a moment confused and worried and after some minutes he asked.

"But you refused to acknowledge I was one when Dib asked you?"He had a good point but so did I.

"I had certain issues with Dib at the time; you know how he is obsessed with you about you wanting to take over the world?"Zim looked at me and nodded. "He thought the same about me."That made Zim suspicious.

"Why?"He asked; I saw an opening to a question.

"Did you species ever tried to open portals to another universes?"I asked hopeful.

"Yes there were a few occasions but we could do little more than just bring matter and occasionally charred corpses. That is all that I knew; it is classified research for some reason."Zim said.

"I was brought here by an experiment like that, experimental medical technology made me younger than I was, it is weird to be like this."I admitted.

Zim was surprised, he gawked and then he asked.

"You don't care about my mission and that it will bring doom to this planet?"He asked, I was unsure to how to answer that but soon I found it.

"I will be honest Zim; I think you will take at least a few decades to do that."I said.

"Yes it might, as an Invader I will slowly take over; the longest invasion ever had taken three hundred years to be done."Why would it take so long?

"Why three centuries?"He asked

"We had to infiltrate several different spots in their soc…why am I telling you that?"He noticed he was enticed by my charm.

"Maybe it is the same reason I am telling you the things I know, we don't have anyone else to talk about when it comes to it, now back to my original question, how does interpersonal relations work on your planet?"I realized I had said the name of his planet and tried to hide it.

"…I guess I can tell you then, there isn't, at least I had very little, there was Skooge but he was the only one that I was associated with, he spend some time with Tenn too, Red and Purple…"He went silent for a moment and his eyes seemed to go blank.

"Zim, Zim wake up."I notice his alien backpack was making a strange sound.

"What, what did you do my Pak was activated."He asked.

"Who are Red and Purple?"I asked.

"They are the tallest Irkens; they are the current leaders of our species."He said confuse; what just happened he was going to say something else but that backpack…

"Zim what does that 'Pak' do?"I asked as I pointed at the metal object.

"It is what keeps Irkens alive and it also has our knowledge and what will be us, we cannot live whiteout it."He said.

"Can it alter your decisions and take over you?"I asked carefully.

"If necessary… oh…"He went blank again.

That damn thing has mind control, he is being censored by the Pak and has a small memory wipe.

"Zim I think that is manipulating you."That would explain a lot of things.

"What?"He asked confused.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"You asked me what a Pak is and I answered."He then looked at me.

"Can you remove it, to repair it and things like that?"I asked him.

"Yes, for about half an hour to minor repairs, but if it is removed forcefully my body will die in 10 minutes and the Pak will wipe itself out."He said.

"Zim, can you come over to my house today, I need to check something about your Pak, I will explain later."I told him.

* * *

Back home I talked to Julia about helping me with Zim.

"Why are you doing it, he might try to kill you."She didn't want me to do it.

"He is being mind controlled by an alien backpack, I don't hate him enough to let it continue, I believe this is the reason he seems to be stupid, what he knows is limited."It was awful.

"FINE, I will help, how much time do you have?"She asked.

"At least thirty minutes, I think we won't have to do much just change a little thing to have more time then we will try to fix it."Zim looked shocked at the moment he seemed to piece together the things the Pak does when it comes to his independence.

* * *

He had arrived; I conducted him to the guest room away from Dib who was studying right now.

"Why are we here and why is she here?"Zim asked as he looked at Zim.

"She also knows, and she is also very capable when it comes to what will we do."I told him, before he could finish an obvious question he had started I activated the teleporter and we were on the station.

"WHAT HOW, WHERE ARE WE?"He asked worried.

"Calm down, I believe there is something wrong with your Pak."I said as Julia sneaked behind him.

"What, it is fine, how do you have this technology?"He was worried.

Julia shot his Pak, it wasn't meant to destroy it just to open a hole in it.

"Now it is, remove it to fix it."I told him, he looked at me alarmed but did it.

"Now what do you want?"He said as he notice he was unarmed.

"We will fix the Pak together and change a bit of the program."I told him.

He still was angry; he was looking at me suspicious.

"Can it control you when it is not connected to your body?"I asked.

He was confused for a moment but the shocked face he had made me realize my haunch was right.

"…it controls me, I remember it activating every time I had to fix it…I forget the moment I put it back on I wanted to live…"He said as he looked shocked, he sounded sane.

"I guessed that was the reason, I believe the three of us can reprogram it to not take over you, and let you be free."I proposed.

"Yes, yes but how, you are just humans you don't have the brainpower to…wait you do…let's go."He said after he stopped to think, how much of him was controlled by that thing?

They opened the Pak, Zim said what did what, and they had three hours to fix the thing.

"How do you have so much technology?"He asked.

"Well after I saw you I was a little worried so I invaded your base a few times…"I told him.

"Oh…"I expected worse.

After we plugged the Pak in our computer things became complicated, the Pak has also the mind of Zim, his entire mind was there and the code was absurd, it took one hour to organize what was what.

"Zim, do you think this is the Pak controls?"I asked as I saw the wall of text.

He looked and read the things, we could read too but that was very, VERY complex, he would do less mistakes. He nodded, and then we started looking for the parameters.

We have thirty minutes left, we are all worried, Zim is Julia is I am.

"Found it, there."Julia pointed, I focused in the area.

MIND WIPE PARAMETERS

-DISCOVERY OF MIND TEMPERING BY THE PAK

-CRITICIZE THE IRKEN RACE OR ARMADA

-TREAT THE TALLEST IN THE SAME MANNER ONE WOULD A FELLOW IRKEN

The list went on; Julia was the first one to scoff.

"There are several paradoxes here, it is very easy to activate that, I am surprised other didn't notice it."She said.

"How do we fix it?"Markus asked.

"Deleting the entire thing might alert them, let's just delete all the parameters and just leave it blank, nothing will activate it."

"Can we look for the time limit and some other functions as well?"Zim asked.

"I guess we have time, what do you need?"I asked.

"Look for…self destruction and time limits."He said, we found them more easily now, Zim asked us to increase the time limits to… infinity when it comes to have the Pak removed. When we fixed the pack and plugged it back Zim looked worried.

"Thank you, I have been seen thing in a clear way now…"He said.

"Zim, if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me."I told him, he smiled a bit and then left.

* * *

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

What am I?

Who am I?

I left the house the Marku… Markus lived, I still think like I did before, looking back I realize the leaps in logic I had made and the things I did and never noticed, I destroyed more of Irk than any of our enemies ever did, I blew up buildings for no reason, I killed the last two leaders…

"I killed so many…"

Why did I do that, I was always sure I couldn't make mistakes because I am an Irken…

I couldn't admit it because of the Pak, since I believed I was an Irken invader I came back when I was banned, it didn't let me…defective, I must be defective.

He opened the door of my house, it is very obvious, if I hadn't notice the humans attempt to control their population made them stupid I would not had been able hide like this, my disguise is also horrible, so is GIR's

"Hello master, why are you so sad?"GIR…the only friend I had for a long time.

"I just discovered a few things GIR; I will tell you later I have to see something in the base."Good thing I remembered there may be spy cams in here as well, and listening devices.

After a few hours I noticed there was only one, the transmitter I would use to contact the Tallest…were they really tall I remember them being little taller than me, anyway I muted it when I didn't report to them. But I still went to the living room.

"GIR, computer I have things to say to you."They were the family I had on earth.

"Wow you remember I live here too."Computer wasn't always like that, he became like that because of me. GIR was smiling.

"I discovered I am not as perfect as I claim…"I said.

"Well that is something I didn't know."The computer said sarcastically.

I chuckled, he was right; some of the things I made were just so stupid.

"…are you okay, you are scaring me…"The computer said as I laughed and cried as I remembered many things.

"Sorry, I… computer do you know what the Pak does?"I asked.

He went silent, and then he asked.

"How can you remember, you seemed to forget every time you put it back on?"The computer said.

"Markus, did it with his sister…I thinks she is his sister…"Now that I think of it they are very different. "They discovered the Pak controls how and what I think, if I didn't have my great ego and pride I would probably trigger fewer things."I said more to myself than to them.

"So you are now sane."The computer stated.

"Yes and I would like to apologize to you guys, I treated both of you terribly from the moment I met or created you."He said GIR hugged him crying surprising him.

"Oh…ok…I mean I am sorry too, I triggered you several times on purpose."He admitted.

"I love you master."GIR said, I cried more at that and hugged him.

"Thank you…thank you all."

 **I have no idea how this will be received, I mean it made sense when I thought about it, the leaps of logic he did, his ego made him forget the dangers and things like that, but now I will have to figure out how to make the things go forward…maybe in a few more episodes of my rewatching of the show I will get a idea…or seeing something else like Samurai Jack, I saw the new episode, it is good, very good.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next day on skool things were different, the teacher was as depressing as ever, the classes were simple, but Zim was different, and it somehow changed how things were. He was quiet, he was not as eloquent as before, he didn't respond to Dib's inquires and taunts, during launch however he went towards them and asked Markus:

"Can I sit here?"Zim asked.

Julia was impressed with the how much he changed, Gaz didn't care Dib was worried and Markus smiled as he told him to sit down.

"What do you need to talk about Zim?"Markus asked.

"Well since yesterday I have been thinking about things, first of all Dib I am not going to take over this world anymore, I will send reports home so they don't realize I am…sane…but that is not important, I noticed that you are the only one that know I am an alien in this skool so…I guess I would want to hang out."He said very awkwardly; Dib almost fainted at that; Markus however understood what Zim wanted, he wanted to belong somewhere, it was like for the first time in his life he could live without having half of his thoughts erased all the time.

"Sure Zim."Julia noticed it too.

Dib was the one bothered by that, he didn't know what Zim was planning but he knew he was doing something. When the class was over it was raining, Zim seemed worried about that, and Dib taunted Zim who was silent as he watched the rain.

"Are your species allergic to water or something Zim?"Markus asked as he remembered a movie made by the master of twists.

"No, Irken were never allergic to water but I am not sure if it is safe for me to go in the rain."He said; he extended his gloved hand out and after a few seconds the glove began smoking and deforming.

"What is that glove made of "Markus asked as Zim shook any water off his glove.

"It is a biologic tissue, similar to Irken skin but doesn't have the capacity of tasting, if the water can melt it, it is very acid then."Zim said as he looked at his glove.

"Wait you can feel the taste of something with your hand?"Dib asked as he looked at Zim's hand.

"It must be the pollution, when Markus and I first walked home in the rain our skin was burned and irritated."Julia said as she remembered the day.

Markus produced a umbrella from his backpack and gave it to Zim, he carried more than one in case there was some kind o trope like, 'it couldn't get any worse' around.

"Oh, thank you…I guess I will see you tomorrow then."Zim was new to having fiends.

"Yes see you tomorrow Zim."Markus said, Julia also said goodbye and he left.

Gaz then arrived and told them to go; she had her own purple umbrella that Markus liked a lot, as they left Dib was staring at Markus.

"What do you want to know Dib?"Markus asked as he thought in a few answers he could give Dib.

"You said you were not his friend, but you now talk to him and invite him to our table like he is a normal kid, I want the truth Markus."Dib was angry at that point. Too bad Markus had the perfect answer to him.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"Markus yelled as he walked, Julia groaned as she saw that coming and Gaz smiled amused.

"What do you mean with that?"Dib asked.

"Listen Dib, Zim is going through some things right now, just leave him alone, he said he wouldn't try to take over the world, he probably won't."Markus said as he tried to think in something else to tell him…

"How can you trust him, you know how insane he is."Dib said, but before Markus could say anything Julia cut him off.

"Dib, Zim is free for the first time in his life, leave him alone, if he becomes dangerous Markus and I will take care of it."She said making Dib focus on her.

"And why would you two be better fit to deal with him?"Dib asked.

"We are adults Dib, we know things."Julia said making Dib confuse, they didn't tell him they were aged backwards by the scientist.

"What?"He asked.

"Do you remember that a scientist messing up brought us here? Another one restored our bodies, but it didn't have enough biologic tissue to our old bodies so he reverted our age back to around eleven."She said.

That made Dib stop talking trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

In the asteroid belt beyond Mars the Prometheus was building a space station, it was modular and it would be a material refinery, it would be done in a few hours.

"Chief Al, how is the construction going?"The captain of the ship asked as she arrived to his workshop.

"It is going well Captain Ford, in three hours it will be operational, does the botanists finished their survey of the Martian soil the probe collected?"He asked as he checked the several archives in the computer.

"They said they could plant things there but they need infrastructure to create a good environment, they believe we could terraform the planet someday."She said that made Al smile.

"Good, in a month we will probably have enough to start building a colony in there, but we will create a satellite network, for defense if Earth finds us."Al had been working in the plasma satellites.

"Good, we estimate that thanks to the technology the boy gave us we could return in about one year to rescue our people."One of the scientists said as he entered the workshop.

"That is great news keep the great job; I will inform the council about our progress."Captain Ford left after that, she didn't believe what she was fit to lead the ship; she expected someone else would be the captain years later but it ended up being her.

"This is good news Captain, any news from our allies on Earth?"One of the Members asked.

"The South American cell reported their location; they are hidden deep inside the remains of the Amazon; the European cell is laying low among the population, but we lost contact with the Australian cell, we believe they were found."She reported.

"I see, we will add them to our list of targets then, we will go there once we start the rescue operations, they have less technology than we do, we will be able to rescue them with little problem, how about the recruits how are they?"The council member said.

"They are being trained, our military personnel with experience are just about a dozen engineers that worked for the army decades ago, they have a lot of people to train but they expect their recruits to be able to fight in eight months."She remembered the talks she had with the combat engineers.

"Very well, our plans will hopefully be a success then, you are dismissed Captain Ford, you are doing an excellent job."She was told, she kept a professional look in her face and then turned around, when she left the chamber she smiled, she was doing a good job.

* * *

GIR was watching TV on the living room, Computer was silent and Zim was working on his lab, before he was an invader he was a good scientist, he remembered he had very few memories wipes then, but when he did the results were bad, he shuddered as he remembered the creature he had created. He was researching a weapon capable of destroy it, he remembered the creature roomed trough space, the creature was more of an energy being now, infinite energy and infinite energy absorption…

"Computer, run a simulation of the beam."Zim said as he inserted the parameters.

The computer silently complied as the Irken text and numbers flooded the screen, after several minutes there was the result.

"I see a fifty percent chance of working; I will have to improve it."Zim wanted to destroy the creature; it was one of his biggest mistakes.

"How did you make that thing?"The computer asked.

"I made several mistakes, it was originally going to be just a cooling liquid to energy weapons, but as you can see it went wrong."Zim said.

"The Pak stopped you from accepting the mistakes right?"The computer asked.

"Yes, that thing actually ate the previous two Irken leaders."He admitted as he looked at it.

"Wow, when you destroy it what will you do?"Computer asked.

"I am not sure, I think I will just stay here on Earth, it is not that bad, maybe I could pick up Skooge from the planet he was on, if he is still alive."Zim said as he worked back in the weapon.

"Hey I noticed something."The computer said as he projected something o the screen.

"What is it?"Zim asked.

"The Pak can store a mind even without energy can't it? If it drained the energy cells from the leader's Paks they might have their minds in it. Their bodies would have been killed and decomposed a long time ago, but they might be brought back."Computer said.

Zim stared at the screen, it was possible, if he destroyed the creature he might be able to bring them back, well Miyuki at least, Spork was not a good leader, he actually celebrated her death and he wanted to be a leader that could not be questioned, while Miyuki had started a gold age, a peaceful one different from the previous leaders.

"Computer, build a pod, make it capable of creating a full Irken clone body."Zim said as he walked towards the exit, when he arrived in the kitchen he looked at the clock, three in the morning but he couldn't wait, he put on his disguise and left the house.

* * *

Markus was looking more about Irken science since he couldn't sleep today, sometimes it happened, he didn't know why. He and Julia would sometimes spend three days awake before they felt tired; he then heard a sound in the window. He saw a familiar metal spider-like leg.

"What are you doing here Zim?'Markus asked as he opened the window.

"I have come to talk."Zim said.

Markus told him to enter and he did, he sat on the floor as he looked at Markus.

"Zim say something, that smile is kind of creepy."Julia said as he looked away from her own screen.

"Oh sorry it is just that, several decades ago an experiment I made killed two of the Irken leaders Tallest Miyuki and later Spork, they were killed by an infinite energy absorbing blob I created, but ever since I became…sane I have been looking for a way to destroy it, I am getting close to an answer but I can't do that alone so, I would like to ask you two for help, since you two have access to Irken technology you would be helpful. And also you could help me when I bring one of them back."Zim said, Markus was confused for moment but Julia was the one that understood what he said.

"You plan on cloning a body for one of them and then putting the Pak on it?"Julia had a better grasp on the Pak; she had copied the program and was looking at it.

"Yes the base computer is building a pod and when I finish it and the weapon we can go."He said.

Markus and Julia looked at each other and nodded, they would help him.

"Listen Zim I will have to take a look at your Pak again in a few days, I am looking for more things in the Pak, I will call you later."Julia said as she returned to her study.

"Oh alright, thank you, and avoid telling Dib about this."He asked them.

"Oh he will not know don't worry."Markus said, after Zim left Markus blurted out.

"Wait, we are going to travel in space!"As he noticed that helping him they would be going away to somewhere else in the universe.

* * *

 **Some things are already planned others are not, I am not sure how long this story will be but every few chapters I watch a episode of Invader Zim and sometimes put it in the story…Tell me if you like where the history is going, and by the way the chapters will be posted on weekends now.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

There is something coming.

Markus was looking at the screen as he decided what he would do, there is small ship; well compared to the Prometheus at least but the energy it was expelling was strong.

"Hey Zim, do you know what this is?"Markus asked; he had a connection to Zim's base so he could communicate with him; it was a good thing because Zim seemed worried when he saw the ship.

"That is a Planet-Jackers ship they steal planets and fed them to their dying sun, I forgot about them."Zim then realized Earth would be free game for other civilizations as well.

"So tell me, where aim to disable the ship, I don't think the shield would do much for it when it comes to my weapons."Markus asked.

"While you have surprising powerful weapons I don't think you should do that, the energy core of that thing is meant to power powerful gravity drives and to keep a planet whole while they tow it and it uses heavily condensed dark energy and it could take out about half of the solar system if it overloads."Zim said making Markus reconsider.

"Well we have to stop them without destroying their ship, any ideas Zim?"Markus asked.

"Come to my lab with your weapons and the suit, we will get them first, I believe you will fit my ship."Zim said as he opened a teleporter in his base to him to come.

* * *

They reached the ship and even if cramped in the cabin they both arrived well, in five minutes however things were not well a few minutes after. Markus armor had dents in it as he faces a stronger foe with stronger power armor.

"I should have brought the cannon."Markus said as he pulled his pistol and shot the alien once again, the plasma bullets did nothing, the metal ones did dent the armor but not enough.

"You think you can defeat a Jacker, we are one of the most powerful races in the universe, we have the best weapons, the best technology and the best soldiers, and you can't beat us."The towering alien said.

Zim shot the alien with the weapons his Pak had, they had even less effect, he was then punched out of the ship, in a moment Markus got an idea, he jumped of the ship and send a signal, the alien was confused for a moment but when the plasma beam washed over him coming from the space station he discovered what happened, the hull melted a little, Markus noted he had underestimated the ship's hull, but the power armor stood there.

"Oh come on!"He shot with his pistol again and again at the alien, his armor now looked slightly red and melting in some points but the wearer was fine.

"Plasma beam, very few know how to make a decent one kid, but it won't even take my armor, it is just a light armor and it is too much for you to take."He smiled under the faceplate he activated once he noticed the plasma pistol in the beginning of the battle.

"Well I guess I will need something else."Markus smiled as he counted the seconds, the alien met a construction drone traveling at a considerable fraction of the speed of light, and it was somehow not enough.

"Not heavy enough."Markus heard a he noticed the several shards of metal flowing around him; they were from the Jacker's armor, before he could do anything he was hit by a beam weapon, his shield almost failed, he saw the alien holding a gun in his hands, it was big and it looked like it was charging again, he grabbed a handful of shards and then loaded them in the chamber, he used the small thrusters he had put in the armor, he used them sometimes for repairs he would do by hand, and dodged the second beam and flew closer to the alien and shot pointblank in its face, the shards of heated alloy took all the energy the gun had left, most of them were stopped but one of them pierced it, the alien stopped moving and talking and it's strange blood flew away from the faceplate.

"You did it, the last time the Irkens fought a Jacker it took dozens shots from heavy weapons to take him, their empire is small but their technology is very powerful."Zim said amazed.

"And I will get this tech too, I will take it all."Markus said a she reached the alien and took its gun, it is heavy.

"He pal you done up there?"The other alien said as he walked up, before he could do anything a beam weapon hit the mask he had put on, it is nowhere as powerful as the armor that was not activated.

* * *

At night Markus was not able to sleep, he was tired but he couldn't, he remembered what he did.

"I killed someone."Markus knew if Dib had done it he wouldn't had cared, but Markus knew, the alien was not a monster with no face, he was not a story device created to oppose the good guys the was a person, he had a family and a job, he was someone…and he had killed him and the other one too, the other one didn't even knew what was happening.

A small beep made him look at his laptop, he opened it and looked at the scans he had made the computer do on the alien ship, his base's computer actually, no A.I. he knew that would bite him in the ass, he could understand little of the design, he liked the ship, Zim asked to see it too but he would let Markus had it, he had the right to take the loot.

"This place is messing me up."Markus said out loud.

"It must be."Julia startled him as she answered.

"I thought you were sleeping."Markus said as he looked at where she would be in the dark room.

"I sleep yesterday, I kind of worked myself to the bone, but what has you worked up Markus?"She needed more details.

"I killed someone, Zim and I raided a ship yesterday, we almost died, but that doesn't bother me…I killed both the aliens in the ship, the first I almost died fighting it with him but the other I just shot him in the head."He said as he looked down.

Julia was silent, Markus heard the shuffling of the blankets and soon he noticed arms warped around him.

"Don't beat yourself over with it, it won't help you."Julia said as she remembered what happened on her first month in this world.

* * *

Julia was in a excursion, she was in a 'town' she was never before, she was just going back to the bus to read for the next five hours before they come back, she didn't trust this place, people were ignorant, and she knew things were dangerous here, she then was tackled from behind, she was able to twist herself out of the grasp of whoever had attacked her just to see the pocketknife being trusted in her way, she dodged and punched the teen in the face, he must be around seventeen but he was rather small, she punched again and again, she had some blood in her hand, the teen dropped the knife and she took it, and pointed at him.

"You better get out of here."The teen smiled despite his bleeding nose, she noticed he was looking behind her, she knew what that meant, she jumped to the side and turned to see the adult holding an iron pipe, he was in reach and she acted on instinct and plunged the knife in the man's neck, she was shocked when the man fell down, and when the teen yelled dad, and was crying at his side, she was there looking, she didn't even notice when the other one arrived, he had killed the teen when he took the pipe and rushed at her.

"So…kid, you alright there?"The man said, he was underweight, had clothes that reminded her of The Matrix and was wielding a long knife.

"I killed him…"She said mechanically.

"Yeah, but you had to, they actually would die anyway they robbed me earlier today, I was going to get an ice cream but no, the mother…"She didn't hear what he said after that, she had killed someone.

"…and then I followed them here and you were here and you killed the guy and I killed the other one."He said as he looked at his victim.

He looked at her and noticed she was crying; he was confused why was she crying?

"She isn't like you, she never killed anyone."Nailbunny said from his pocket.

"Oh…so?"He asked.

"Just tell her what I tell you to say."Nailbunny said after he let out a sigh.

"You did what you had to do kid, you don't need to feel bad for it, if you cry like that it shows you regret it, and that you don't like it, you don't need to beat yourself over it forever, move on."The man told her in a bored tone, she didn't understand what he meant, he then said goodbye and began arguing with an invisible person or something.

* * *

She told him the advice she heard from the crazy man, he cried, she cried, this world is insane; would they become like that man?

She hugged him until he fell asleep she stood up and went to her bed too, she was tired, she hadn't thought about that man in a long time, he was about their age when they were adults, a few years older maybe, maybe she could find him if she looked for him, his advice had been very useful. She would of course take a weapon, ever since she got back she still had the pocket knife with her, she couldn't get rid of it, it was a reminder of what she did, she wouldn't ever forget it.

* * *

The days went on, Markus had gotten better and was looking over the technology the Jackers had, Zim actually was working with him, Julia was there too, she was monitoring it, and practicing the Irken language as well. They had removed the energy core, it was too dangerous and they wanted to figure out how it worked. They were refitting the entire thing, they had to create new programs, and the computer was wiped when the pilots died, it would take some time but it would fly one day.

* * *

In a military base several scientists were working, they were captured years ago by the government, they were developing their military technology, and they had to make space ships now, it was not easy, but they had done great strides from the prototypes of the Prometheus they had worked on, the rail guns were done, they were now working in shields, and anti gravity, they had to do it, or they would die, and so would their families, soon the government would have its own fleet, they had resources, they had scientists willing and unwilling, they were powerful, and they knew what they wanted, they wanted it all.

"Mister President the scientists seem to have finished the reverse engineering on the alien ship we had, they say that in a few months we will be able to build ships."One of the soldiers told him.

The man had a dark suit, he was looking at his computer screen, his dark face focused, he was the President, not the president of North America, or anywhere else, no he was THE President, he was the one that pulled the strings, he smiled as he dismissed the soldier, he began the meeting trough his computer and said.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have the world, it took us years to make the people docile enough, and now we are making a great step forward, soon we will expand our reach, soon the universe will know our race as the conquerors of the universe, we will be unstoppable."He informed his allies, they all laughed evilly, they would take over everything.

* * *

… **where the hell did that came from?...oh well I will watch RWBY now, I just watched two episodes so far but it is very fun. Oh if you review it might inspire me to write more, and to improve my writing too. I am completely not making this up because of insecurities, not at all.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Zim how do you act so…human like?"Markus asked as he worked with Zim to study the Jacker armor.

"I have been living here for several months and I have direct contact with the media, I prefer the old shows they seem to have more substance."Zim said as he tested a piece of alloy from the armor.

"But I remember you referring to the other children as 'human-worm babies' on your first day on class."Markus said.

"I had been relying on a translator to talk at the time, now I know the human language."Zim responded.

"Okay then…are there many alien civilizations out there?"Markus asked.

"Yes several."Zim said.

"Are my plasma weapons capable of defending a ship from them?"I asked worried about the Prometheus.

Zim stopped what he was doing for a moment and began thinking, after some time he looked at me and said.

"Yes, most alien species prefer to use simpler weapons, like lasers, and energy casters, plasma beams and cannons are rare, and few are good, your could be very useful, and your shield would help to protect a ship, but of course if the ship is overwhelmed by let's say the Irken Armada or any other fleet, it might be destroyed by their fire power, even if they cause a lot of damage."Zim rationalized.

"There is a human ship I helped create weapons, anti gravity, and shields it is still in the solar system, I am worried about them."Markus said as he looked at the ceiling of the alien base.

"Really? I thought humans had no ship building capability."Zim said as he looked at Markus.

"Yeah it is big, four hundred meter in length, fifty meters high and one hundred and fifty meters across, it has several plasma canons, big shield generators, lasers and rail guns for defense from missiles, it has left the planet some time ago."Markus told the alien.

Zim then asked the computer if that was true, the computer had footage of the Prometheus escaping the planet, and destroying earth's laser satellites, it was awesome.

"Surprising, how did they make that ship?"He asked.

"The scientists that made it are hiding from the government for years, they will come back for the ones that were captured eventually and we will go with them."Markus said.

"If they plan to leave the solar system they should build more ships first, even if the ship they have is above average they will need more."Zim said as he analyzed the human ship.

They then went back to seeing the armor, half an hour later Zim let out a yell.

"This is impossible!"He slammed his head in the workshop.

"Yeah it is very difficult; it is like trying to see an atom with a telescope."Markus agreed.

"Let's get back to the engine and the power source; we might get better results there."Markus agreed with Zim's proposition.

They went to the core, it was incredibly advance, they knew what it was made of, but they needed to know how to make another one, the amount of power that thing made was amazing, they were slowly discovering how to detect the dark energy it used, since it was usually impossible to detect and manipulate most didn't even begin to imagine using it to generate energy, and the one the reactor had was a solid piece of it. That broke all the theories human and Irken science had, Zim, Markus and the computer were working together to discover how to work it, and maybe make more…but that would take a long time.

* * *

The Swollen Eyeball were having a meeting, they all looked at each other and spoke what they found, some of the members had crappy stories, and not well recorded videos of blurs, but they were now talking about the rumors they heard.

"The Roswell ship was found, and they are reverse-engineering it, it was lost after the scientists shipped it away, the government is planning on building a fleet soon."Agent Darkbootie said; he was a silhouette in the screen.

"That is amazing, have you heard of the military incursion in the country?"Agent Tunaghost said as she took her files, she had contacts in the military.

"I detected the destruction of four satellites in orbit some time ago, they were a secret international project from what I could gather, and there was this picture of what destroyed it."Agent Disembodied Head said as he pet his bird.

The pictured of a very blurry Prometheus made the others gasp, they showed similar pictures, one was a blueprint made year ago and one taken during the siege.

"Do you think it might be aliens?"Asked one of the Agents.

"Probably not, it must be a secret project."Another said.

"It could be a weather balloon."Another one said.

The three elder agents let out a sigh, their society needed the several morons in it to not be discovered, hide the truth between lies. They removed the ones they didn't want in the conversation and continued to talk.

"Something is happening, and it is also very big, everyone that sees it has to sign a contract or disappear…"Tunaghost said.

"Yes, the government might start to go in contact with their greatest scientists; maybe agent Mothman will be useful, he is the son of Professor Membrane."Agent Darkbootie said.

"Are you sure, last time he brought pictures of another boy and a girl, saying they were from another dimension, before that he said they were dangerous extra dimensional creatures."Agent Disembodied Head said.

"Well he still is the son of the Professor and is the closest contact we have to him."Tunaghost said; willing to give a vouch to the boy.

"He said he would present his adopted brother, the one he said was from another dimension, he said it would be happening in the next meeting I think."Darkbootie said.

They finished the discussion deciding they were going to wait for Mothman's presentation to ask him to discover information.

* * *

Dib was dragging a tired Markus to his room, he hadn't slept in four days and wanted to sleep tonight but there was that damn meeting with the secret society.

"Come on Markus we will be late."Dib said; Markus was heavier than he is even having a huge head.

"Fine."Markus said as he stood up and went to the kitchen to get his coffee."Tell them I will arrive soon I need coffee."

After ten minutes the meeting began, the three agents were the only one watching it today, they were shrouded in shadows only having red eyes visible, Markus thought they were Irken for a minute but noticed it was an image filter.

"Sup people."He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure you should be drinking coffee kid?"Tunaghost asked.

"Yeah after four days working on a dark energy generator you need that kind of thing, besides as Dib said I am not really from this universe."Markus was not completely awake.

"Yeah he works a lot with science."Dib said as he noticed the Agent's eyes narrowing.

"Hey I think I already saw you somewhere."Markus said looking at Tunaghost.

"What?"She asked

"I think I remember a punk girl with a light purple hair and some piercings on the street."Markus really remembered seeing someone like her, she seemed worried now.

"This is not about us, but we need to ask something of you Mothman, your father has several connections with the government, we need to know if he knows about the space ship that flew away from the planet some time ago."Agent Darkbootie said.

"That is kind of classified."Dib said.

"What Dib means is that it is not a good idea to discuss it over electronic devices that can be invaded by the government."Markus said.

The agent thought about it this Markus fellow knew things, he looked sleep deprived but still competent, he then said.

"Very well tomorrow we will meet in this location, be there."He said showing a piece of paper with the address.

* * *

The next day Markus was fully rested and they were in school, the meeting would occur after it, he had spoken too much last night.

"So there is a secret society that investigates the 'supernatural' happenings in this world, interesting."Zim said as he ate his lunch, apparently he hated human food because of the Pak, now he can eat anything, and the food GIR makes, when it is not made with soap, is very good.

"Yes Dib and I are meeting them after school."Markus said.

"You are taking your gun aren't you, meeting three people you met on the internet is not a good idea."Julia said.

"Markus are you insane you are talking to the enemy."Dib said glaring at Zim.

"I am not the enemy anymore Dib, I am just a…alien, technically I am not even an invader."He said.

"And what are you then?"Dib asked.

"…a food drone in Foodcourtia…after the first Operation Impending Doom I was banished there, and when the second one came I believed I was an invader so I quit."Zim said awkwardly.

"You quit being banished?"Dib asked.

"Yes my Pak didn't allow me to accept I wasn't a invader so I quit the banishment to be an invader again, don't ask me where the logic is, the amount of paradoxes in the Pak was absurd."Zim had told Dib everything in hope he would stop antagonizing him, nothing so far.

"That is dumb…"Dib said.

* * *

In the mall Markus and Dib were walking around, Markus noticed the light purple haired punk the old man and the guy with a hawk in the corner close to the bathroom, he had his hand close to his gun as they approached them.

"Hello, so may we begin."Markus said as he walked up to them.

They asked a riddle, Dib answered and they nodded.

"There is a secret room come with us."Markus had his gun behind his back as they entered the hidden corridor.

"The ship is called Prometheus, a group of scientists that has been running from the government for decades built it, it will return to rescue some other scientists in a few years."Markus informed them; they pondered it and brought their files.

"And how did you discover that?"Asked the man I believe was Agent Disembodied Head; I pulled my weapon and shot a plant with it, making them all jump.

"This is a plasma weapon, I made it, the ship has it, and I also worked on the ship, Dib wasn't involved for most of it."Markus said.

They looked over the weapon amazed and afraid.

"Tell us Markus would you be interested in becoming a Member?"Darkbootie asked.

"Sure, this place is insane, the more information I have the better."Markus said as he approached the others, Dib was jealous and simply said he would leave them and left.

Markus started talking with the members of the secret society, he told them his situation and what happened, they knew about the lab being destroyed, but they didn't know what was happening inside, after a few minutes Markus heard a beeping noise, it was his computer, he opened it and Zim appeared without his disguise on.

"Markus, I believe I got an idea of how they make it work, can you come here soon?"Zim said as he saw me only to freeze when he saw the other behind me.

"Hi Zim, this is the secret society, don't worry they won't talk about you."Markus said as he looked at the other who slowly nodded."I will get there soon then bye."

"Well guys I have to work with my partner."Markus said.

"Is he the alien Dib talked about?"Darkbootie asked.

"Yes but don't worry, he is free from the alien mind control he was under and is now just a…refugee yes a refugee."Markus said, he asked them again not to tell people about Zim and left, things are getting complicated now. He left the mall and walked towards the neighborhood Zim lived on.

* * *

… **hello…I saw about two seasons of RWBY already, it is very good…I read a few more chapters of Dresden Files, the second book Fools Moon, it is good too…well see you guys later…**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Hi Zim, what did you find out?"Markus asked.

"I have determined how to detect and manipulate dark matter, still don't know how to make it solid but we might be able to create a generator, even if it is less powerful."Zim said showing Markus several equations in Irken, he looked at them and nodded.

"I have no idea what half of his means."Markus said.

"Didn't you speak Irken for me?"Zim asked.

"I am still learning, while I learn fast and sleep only once every three days I still have a lot to learn so how about you explain it to me."He said hating to be a burden.

"Oh, alright here I will explain it, and I might notice a few mistakes."Zim said as displayed the information on the screen."See the way to find it is…

* * *

Dib was walking back home, he looked up to see a boy with a teddy bear walking, the boy looked afraid, when he looked at dib he flinched but still approached him.

"Do you know where I can go to call my parents?"The boy asked fearful.

"Oh we are close to my house, we can call them there."Dib said; this was the first time someone talked to him like he was someone normal, even if he looked afraid.

The kid nodded and they went to his house, Dib noticed the kid would sometimes speak with his teddy bear, calling it Shmee, Dib could see from the corner of his eye that the kid was looking at him sometimes.

"My name is Dib what is yours?"Dib asked trying to ease the other child.

"My name is Todd, but usually they call me Squee."Squee said.

They walked silently, Squee was about seven and really quiet, Dib thought that was strange but he had an alien as a classmate.

"But he looks a lot like him Shmee."Squee whimpered at one moment making Dib curious.

"I look like who?"Dib asked making Squee jump, he looked around and after a moment looking at his teddy bear he answered.

"My neighbor Johnny, he is scary."Squee said.

"I don't know anyone with that name, why are you afraid of him?"Dib asked.

"He kills people."Squee said making Dib stop for a moment; the kid was serious.

"Are you sure?"Dib asked.

"Yes I can hear them scream from my room."The kid said.

"Didn't you call the police?"Dib asked.

"I did, they never went there it is like they forget it."He hugged his teddy bear.

Before Dib could ask something else a hand gripped his shoulder making him jump, he turned to see Julia.

"Don't scare me like that."Dib complained as he calmed down; when he looked back at Squee he noticed he was starring at his bear with wide eyes.

"I am not crazy."Julia said as she looked at the bear."Making Squee to jump and Dib to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Julia's P.O.V.**

I approached Dib and grabbed his shoulder to make him jump, I wanted to know where Markus was but all of that was forgotten when I hear something.

"Stay away from her Todd, she is crazy like Johnny."I heard.

"I am not crazy."I said turning to the place I heard the voice coming from the kid jumped and then I noticed it was not the child, the bear had spoken.

"You must have seen him, it is only a matter of time I believe, I can see it in you, how it is inside you."The bear said.

"Who are talking about?"I said as I approached the bear.

"Julia who are you talking to?"Dib asked I simply waved my hand and approached the bear.

"You saw him, and he saw you, not with his eyes but with his soul, part of him is in you, one of them is in you."The bear said.

"Who are you talking about?"I yelled as I grabbed the bear from the child.

I saw the man that had saved me; he was in a window looking inside.

"You are a killer, not like him, not yet, but I can see you becoming like him."The freaking bear responded.

I would throw the bear as far as I could but I hear the child sniffle, I had just take the toy the kid was clutching like his life depended on it.

"…Sorry…here take you bear."I said as I handed the child his bear.

The child sniffled and slowly took the bear, the bear then responded.

"Be careful, while I am not like the others the one inside you is evil, keep your eyes open."The bear said; I was not confused for some reason, the bear sounded honest.

"What is inside me?"I asked the bear.

"A sickness, it will consume you if you allow it."The bear said.

And then I ran.

* * *

Julia ran after she grabbed the bear yelled at it and gave it back to Squee.

"Sorry about that she usually doesn't do that."Dib said.

"She could hear him."Squee said fearful; Dib noticed that too, she could hear the bear, it wasn't the power of suggestion, she didn't know about it.

"So the bear really speaks…"Dib said as he looked at the bear."Come on I have to check on something."Dib grabbed the kids hand and they went to his house.

When they arrived Todd sat on the couch and waited for Dib, he arrived with a strange device on his head. He switched something in the device and after some time he gasped.

"It is alive…"He said.

"W-what?"Squee asked.

"Your teddy bear it has an energy signature, it is similar to yours but…it is like a parasite."Dib said.

"I am the only thing that keeps this child from becoming insane, don't call me a parasite."Dib heard the device he had allowed him to.

Dib had begun recording as soon as he arrived, he had to know what this was.

"What do you mean?"Dib asked the bear. Squee covered his ears.

"This child is afraid of everything, and I feed on that fear, if it was anyone else it would feed on him, and he would go insane like him."The bear said."He can't hear me so I can tell you, if you value your sanity don't investigate this, I have seen people like you trying to understand us they all die."The bear said and the helmet Dib had started to receive static and it turned down.

After some moments Dib remembered the reason he had to bring the kid home.

"I will get the phone for you."Dib said as he went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yes, YES!"Zim said madly.

"We have done it; our genius has advance science far beyond anything our races had ever done before."Markus said as insane as Zim was.

"Our partnership will be the most powerful force in this universe; nothing will be able to stop USSSSSSSS!"Zim yelled agreeing.

They had just made a small dark energy generator, Dib had made a few mistakes and Markus pointed them out and they slowly worked them out, and over the last ten minutes they had been showing their inner mad scientists.

"Guys it was funny in the beginning but it has already been like hours."The computer complained.

"…fine, but we made what hundreds of scientists failed for a long time, we cracked dark matter manipulation."Zim said as he still smiled.

"Wow it is late, I have to go home Zim, I will get back here tomorrow."Markus noticed what time it was in his watch.

"Oh, alright goodbye Markus."Zim said.

"Bye GIR, bye computer."Markus said as he reached the living room and left, they answered and he ran back home.

When he arrived home he ate dinner, he was the last one to eat and went to his room, he heard someone sobbing inside.

"Julia?"He asked as he opened the door and saw her in the corner of the room, he looked around and noticed the computer was on, he saw an image in it, it looked like her but it had gothic clothes.

"I am not a killer."She repeated over and other, she was with her back turned to the image, it was a tridimensional model.

Markus walked over the computer and looked at the model, it had a neutral face but it felt strange, he then turned the computer off.

That snapped her off, she looked back at me and noticed he had turned it off, she jumped and hugged me. She was crying.

"She is inside."She said."She is evil."

Markus had no idea what she was talking about; she had gone through several things in this world. He looked back to the computer and for a split second he saw the model again, it was not smiling.

* * *

The next day Markus had brought Dib to his room.

"What do you want? I am busy with something."Dib said; he hadn't slept this night.

Markus activated the teleport and they were on the space station, the station now was being upgraded, to build small ships, he and Zim would send them close to the sun and they would slowly harvest dark matter, to make it tangible it took energy and the solar panels they had were good enough to do that.

"Where are we?"Dib asked.

"In my lair, it is a space station inside an asteroid."Markus said told him."But that is not important, what I want is everything you know about supernatural beings, preferably the one that can infect a mind and follow the person."Markus had some time to formulate theories.

"How do you know about them, are you spying on me?"Dib asked

"There is something, something supernatural messing with Julia I want to help her."Markus said firmly.

Dib noticed how serious Markus was and he then gave him the information.

"Yesterday I helped a kid get home, Julia found us and started arguing to the kids bear and then-"Dib began.

"What?"Markus asked.

"Let me talk, anyway, someone she met infected her with dome kind of parasite, from what I could discover from asking the bear she would have not noticed it until it started taking over her. She ran away when she talked to it so I don't know anything else."Dib concluded.

"I want all the data you have on it."Markus told him.

"And what do I get from it?"Dib asked.

Markus looked at Dib and walked to a terminal, he tipped something and after some time a robot came in with a disk.

"This is Irken, the language and equations you would need to understand their technology."Markus said.

Two hours later Zim, Markus and Dib were working on the station, well Dib was watching.

"This is something that was rumored back on Irk."Zim said.

"Can we do anything to help her?"Markus asked.

"No, we cannot interact with the creature in the same way she can, she has to fight it."Zim said as he looked at the screen.

"So what happened to the kid?"Markus asked Dib.

"I called his parent's but his father looked tired and said 'he is still alive, damn' and arrived after an hour."Dib said.

"That doesn't sound typical, I though human parents cared for their young."Zim said.

"Some people are like that Zim, not everything is like it should be."Markus said.

Zim hummed understanding that, he then looked at the screen, they would have to talk to Julia about it.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do for her?"Gaz appeared from the shadows.

Dib was surprised Markus not so much, she can be anywhere.

"That is what we know, we will tell her what is going on and she will do what she can defend herself."Markus said.

"I heard everything I will talk to her."Gaz said, she walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"I have to get her to teach me that."Markus said.

* * *

"The first ship's hull is under construction."One of the scientists told the President.

"Good, what about the weapons?"He asked looking at the files.

"We have rail guns, the design was…extracted from the prisoners, and the lasers are from the satellites, we were also able to improve the output of our fission reactor with the alien technology, and the shields are being worked on, we believe that by the time the hull is ready we will have the prototypes ready."The scientist said.

"So the first prototype ship will be built in a few months?"Asked the President.

"Yes with the data and the infrastructure from the first ship we will be able to produce one ship each month and a half after we finish testing the first ship."The scientist reported.

"And the FTL? Have the scientists discovered how it works?"The President asked.

"They claim to be halfway through it, and they will test one in a month."The scientist reported and then was dismissed.

The President looked at the model in the file, it was bulkier than the Prometheus, the Ares would be big and powerful, and soon they would have a fleet of them, he looked at the photo of the alien survivor, the alien was extremely stupid, they apparently were trying to abduct humans but they are too stupid to do so, good for him, they handed him the tools he needed to make humanity a empire of significant power.

* * *

… **there it is, I am close to finishing my other fic and I forgot to write this one…sorry.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Things with Julia got better after Gaz talked to her, Markus would often hear her arguing to with someone that wasn't there, she held her ground, and the energy from the creature was diminishing. She told him about her meeting the man, and how he talked to something, and how she, like him, killed someone.

"Markus we have a problem."She said from her chair in the station, Zim and Markus were improving upon our findings of the dark matter and its uses.

"What is it?"Mark asked.

"There is a small ship leaving the planet, it has a fission reactor is unmanned and has artificial gravity."She said.

Zim jumped over and looked over the data.

"It also has a FTL drive, surprising."He said as he looked over.

"But that is impossible; humans are nowhere close to get this kind of technology."Markus said; even the captured scientists wouldn't be able to make one, saying nothing of the gravity problem.

"Not necessarily, it has happened before, species with primitive technology creating things like that."Zim said.

"There is energy around it."Julia said.

They saw the ship create a crack in reality and launch into it, Julia then showed them an image from the place the ship came from, it was a hangar, too big for the small ship, the small ship was the size of a small boat. An image of the structure under the hangar was impressive, there was a huge structure, assembly lines and laboratories.

"What could that place be?"Markus wondered.

"I think it is a primitive shipyard."Zim said.

Markus started typing on his console the light in the room dimmed, an image of him appeared, hidden by shadows, and then another one appeared a woman, in the bridge of the Prometheus.

"Who are you?"She asked.

"I am an ally, my associates and I detected a small ship leaving the planet, it had a form of FTL drive in it, was it your ship, the Prometheus?"Markus asked his voice distorted.

"We have no operations on Earth, how are you contacting us."She asked.

"I am sending you data about the ship, and its technology, I will investigate the matter, in a day I will try to talk to you again."Markus said as he ended the transition.

"Zim, Julia get your suits, we are breaking in the place and discovering more about this."Markus said as he opened a window with the SEB.

"I am going inside a government facility to investigate; I will bring you information soon."I said as I saw Agent Tunaghost, she was the only one online; I send her some of the data, mostly images.

* * *

Zim had improved his ship to be able to fit more people in it, Julia and Markus had they power armor on; they were far superior to the one he had when he entered Zim's base, better shield, had a dark matter core, the dark matter was like a gas, it was the best they could do for now, but it was very powerful.

"We are almost there."Zim was wearing an armor he and Markus made together.

They exited the vehicle and it flew back to Zim's base, they wouldn't need it.

They were able to sneak inside, they could walk on the ceiling and with that they escaped most guards and cameras, when they reached the elevator they waited for it to go down and broke the light bulb, in the dark they opened the elevator door and went down.

They reached the forbidden levels, the ones you would need a special card to access with the elevator, by simply waiting for it to go up and then keep going down.

They reached the labs and found the scientists, some of them were being watched by soldiers, and some were not. Zim proceeded with his Pak and camera by camera he began putting them on loop for them to pass, it would be easier that way.

When they arrived at a office they plugged a device in the computer and it began invading the base, they waited and slowly, as the files were taken, they heard the door opening and jumped to the roof, they saw the General in charge of the base coming in, he took a few papers and left, they then heard a siren.

"A scientist is trying to escape. " Julia said as she showed us the footage, the scientist was then teased, and dragged back.

When the download was complete they started leaving, Zim had brought an invention of his, a portable teleporter, and it could transport everything in a big area so they could rescue the scientists.

When they arrived at the lab they started firing, they were stun shots but they still hurt a lot, their armor would take anything the military could throw at them.

"Scientists, I give you a choice, come with us or stay here."Markus said.

The scientists that were being kept there against their will and some of the ones that weren't went there, Zim looked over them with a machine for any implant, he then noticed they had a surgically placed ring in their necks, it was similar to the one they had on skool, Zim use the organ stealing thing to take them out, and in half an hour the scientists were ready, the device was too, it had a small bomb that would destroy any trace of it, it was a small amount of dark matter that would create a shield around the device and then detonate, the explosion would melt the metal beyond recognition.

However they didn't expect a group of soldiers in power armor to appear, they had to activate the shield to stop the soldiers from firing at them, they had rail guns with them and some even had lasers, they did nothing to the shield but it was unexpected.

"Who are you?"The General asked.

They didn't answer, they just activated the teleportation device and soon they were in the meteor base, Markus took of the armor and conducted the scientists to a small ship he had built, it couldn't go to other solar systems but it could reach Mars soon.

* * *

 **Julia's P.O.V.**

We sent the scientists away, and now we were sorting through the data we stole, they captured a huge alien ship recently, and they did the same years ago when it crashed.

"I am still here."Said the Thirst.

"And?"I said; I had used to it.

"He was able to warn you but I am still here."Thirst said.

"For now, but of course you know you can't win."She was always like that.

"You really are desperate; I mean to do a monologue like that, classic tactic to beings with no power."I could remember when she first showed herself, I was making an avatar to the prototype of the game but it took days for me to make it, and it still didn't look good to my eyes, I was always trying to improve it but couldn't, I spend hours thinking about it, but now I know the reason.

"You think you are capable of defeating me, I have taken over hundreds of minds."She threatened.

"If you had I wouldn't be here."I knew that would be the case.

She growled and I smiled.

"Is she giving you a headache again?"Markus asked.

"Nothing I can't handle, she is getting weaker every day that passes."I told him.

She is; I can feel her if I focus, she is like a lump in my mind, something that shouldn't be there.

Markus and I keep each other sane; this insane world we live in is a disturbing place, aliens, strange mind parasites and serial killers.

"The aliens they captured are just so dumb."Markus said as he looked over the video.

"I noticed; have you seen the things they built from their technology?"I asked him.

"They have a lot of people around the world working on it, they seem to be building a ship, and it is almost a kilometer long, far bigger than the Prometheus."Markus said as he looked over the Ares.

"It still couldn't defeat the Prometheus right?"I said.

"No, the shields of the Prometheus are far more powerful and the plasma weapons are just too effective against the shields, when it hit the hull it will drill into the ship."Markus told me how he liked sci-fi, and in this world the weapons he devised worked greatly.

"So pathetic, you humans think tour little toys are powerful, you know not about power."Thirst said.

"They only have the lasers and the rail guns right, the shield can take it."I said.

"The shield can take several kilotons, nuclear weapons can't do much to it unless they are insanely powerful, and when I the upgrades I am working on are even better."He told me, he would get all excited when he would turn into a mad scientist, he and Zim had the same trait, once they laughed evilly for about half an hour as they worked in a dark something something, I do get excited when I code the game and Gaz is too…on the inside at least.

A small cluster of numbers moved in my screen, they formed into the face of the model, I glared at it, and it smiled at me. I put my cursor over it and deleted it.

"I will always be here."She said before she vanished.

"Annoying creature."I said as I looked around.

Zim had gone to his house some time ago, he had a movie night with GIR and the computer, Gaz was with Membrane at Bloaty's and Dib…I don't know. I kind of feel bad about him, he has problems…he remind of that man, they both have problems.

"The man you came from, how did you get there?"I asked Thirst, pretending to be afraid.

"I was one of many in him, he is what you will become soon, while a few of them are like that stupid bear but they are a minority."Thirst said; I would sometimes do that to get information out of her, I would tell Markus but if I did she would discover it, she is blocked from my mind so she can't know what I think.

"Hey Markus did you find anything on the government?"I asked.

"Nothing yet, they probably don't have any form of info on it, they are mostly pawns."He told me, this conspiracy was something I didn't expect.

"That secret society, did you warn them about it?"I asked.

"Yes, we are trading information, they are useful, the agents that are actually are investigating, and there is a lot of idiots there to mask them from the government."He told me.

"It makes sense now, why the people are so stupid."I told him.

"Yes it does, it is kind of disturbing."He also noticed how it was horrible.

* * *

Someone has attacked one of our bases; they freed the scientists and stole information.

"The attackers don't seem to be related to the scientists, their technology was too advanced."One of the figures said.

"Yes, we might be dealing with a third party, from eyewitnesses one of them looked and moved in an alien manner."Another one said.

"How about the FTL test was it successful?"Asked the President to one of the scientists.

"The ship returned, but we registered severe radiation in the ship, we are working on what we will do to overcome that problem."The scientist said.

"Good news, I believe we must increase security and the production will be rushed, we will provide the manpower and the resources, we need those ships."The President said.

The figures nodded, they agreed on that.

"How is the work on the hull?"Asked the President.

"We discovered a way to increase production it is very effective, in a week we will be halfway done through it."The lead scientist said smiling.

"Any signs the population knows about us?"Asked the President to the secret agent behind him.

"No the Swollen Eyeball is the biggest threat but the real things are drown in the sea of stupid things like the Galactic Equinox and the dinosaurs."Bill was a part time paranormal investigator; they allowed it sometimes he got results like the alien ship they captured, but sometime not so much, like his obsession with a fake vampire.

"Excellent our plans will continue then, I declare this meeting closed."The president said as the screens flickered out.

* * *

 **So quiet…**

 **ZIM IS BACK! We will be getting a movie, so I decided to post this chapter.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"So we can't make wormhole generator to take us to other solar systems?"Markus asked Zim.

"Not with the technology I know of, but then again there is a species out there that used to hunt using laser before they discovered how to make wheels."Zim said he watched Julia working on his Pak.

"There Zim do you see it."Julia said as she pointed to several strings of code.

He took a long look at the data and gasped.

"It is genetic manipulation, it regulates…everything, my metabolism, growth, and other systems…"He blushed a little as he read it.

"From what I could understand it restricts your growth, and even what you can eat, when we deactivate it your body will change, you will be able to eat human food and grow taller."Julia said.

"Wait so I can be taller now?"Zim asked.

"You will grow as much as your body can, but it will take time."Julia explained.

Zim smiled, all Irkens dreamt of being tall.

"It is done, I also put the other orders back so if they scan the Pak they will see them intact, but they will however be negated by a small circuit I made there are spares in the Pak, they are resistant to EMP's and other things like that."Julia said.

They were worried he would have inspections done in his Pak so they looked for a way to make the changes undetectable.

"Well Markus this weekend we will go retrieve the Pak; I have located the energy absorbing blob."Said Zim as he put his own Pak back.

"Finally."Julia said.

"Cool, did you finish the weapon to kill it?"Markus asked Zim.

"Yes, it is the weapon will kill it, but it wouldn't be useful for anything else."Zim said; the weapon could melt metal and all but it would be unpractical against things like organic life forms.

* * *

Dib had taken a bus to the neighborhood Todd lived on, he saw him on the street and went towards him; he was talking to his bear and jumped when he saw my shadow.

"Hi Todd."Dib said as he noticed he disliked being called Squee by him.

"H-hi Dib."He said hugging his bear."She is not with you is she?"

"No, Julia is back home, and she is dealing with some things."Dib said as he looked the direction his house was in.

"Why are you here?"He asked afraid.

"I am visiting actually; you are kind of my only friend."Dib wasn't lying, Todd was a friend to him, but he wanted to check out something else.

"I am?"Todd asked as he looked at Dib, other than Shmee, Johnny, Pepito Dib is his only friend that doesn't scare him.

"Yeah, people don't usually like me."Dib said, things were getting better but he was still he wasn't popular by any means.

They talked for a while, but they were interrupted by screams in the house of his neighbor, number 777.

"What is that?"Dib asked.

"It is Johnny."Todd said.

The screams gurgled and stopped, Dib took out a device and pointed it at the house, he would check the data later.

"Does it happen often?"Asked Dib.

Todd nodded.

"Let's go get ice cream, I am paying."Dib said as he got up from the sidewalk.

* * *

On the weekend Zim, Julia and Markus were departing, Dib was visiting Todd again, Markus was glad Dib finally had a normal friend.

"Batteries?"Markus asked.

"Check."Julia said.

"Ammo?"Julia looked at the metal bullets.

"Check."

That went on for a while.

"GIR, I will be out for the weekend, here is some money for you to buy some food."Zim avoided telling GIR to do things; he would usually do the things he told him not to do.

"Alright master."He said.

After everything was set they were beginning to leave but before they left the planet Zim flew over a neighbor house and initiated a teleportation and a baby appeared.

"Zim…did you just abduct that baby?"Asked Markus.

"He is not a human baby, he is from an alien species that looks like a human baby; I detected them by accident a few days ago."Zim said as he walked towards the Baby.

"Show me where your planet is and I will take you there."Zim told the baby.

"Thank you, I will make sure you are rewarded."The baby said with a surprisingly deep voice.

"Hmm I see, his planet is not very far, we can get them there and then proceed."Zim said as he looked at the coordinates, there were quite a few babies there.

"Your teleporting technology is rather…archaic."The leader baby said.

"Yes I tried to improve it but I have no access to the latest of it."Zim said.

"I see, I will contact my government and see if they allow me to give you some of our teleportation technology."The ba-alien said.

"I would appreciate that."Zim said; he liked technology very much.

* * *

"This is amazing, the matter transfer spends so little energy, almost no sound is made and the sensors that came with it are amazing as well."Zim declared loudly.

"Yes and with this we could improve the meteor mining, we could literally beam out minerals out of the rock."Markus said jus as loud and excited.

Julia was counting the time they were spending gushing over the new technology they had.

"Fifteen minutes, it was less than usual."She commented when the two talked about every aspect of the teleport.

The two blushed; a beeping sound made them all look at the window, a glowing dark green creature floated far away, it was massive.

"I will charge the weapon."Zim said.

"I will try something."Markus said as he walked towards the teleport.

Before the weapon was charged two metal objects fell down on the floor, attached to the remains of two Irkens, Zim looked surprised.

"The thing is useful, this is al the things the sensors could detect that weren't part of the creature, fire at will."Markus said as he walked over the window and watched.

From the bottom of the ship cannon was formed, in a few moments it began to charge with energy, there was a dark matter generator powering it. When the gun was ready Zim said.

"Goodbye my creation."And pushed the button.

A beam of light hit the creature, it started burning its flesh, the creature turned towards them, Markus for a moment thought about the images he saw of the squid thing that made people insane. Other shots were made burning more and more of it.

"It is regenerating."Zim said, his weapons could destroy it but it still had infinite energy to regenerate.

"Do you have normal weapons?"Asked Markus.

"Yes but they will only feed it."Zim said.

"You said there is a device in it that produces energy right?"Markus asked.

"Yes infinite energy, it is very little energy but it is infinite."Zim said.

"Burn it around the energy generator I will try to beam it here."Markus said.

As the ship burned the flesh and more grew over it, Markus looked for a signal he could lock on a faint one appeared and he teleported it, half of a small sphere appeared in the ship, it sparked and looked like it was going to overheat so he beamed it out, in space it blew up.

"The energy is decreasing; I detected a small spike in it."Zim said.

He began shooting at the creature again and it soundlessly screamed as it was destroyed.

"There it is; the biggest mistake I made was fixed, good."Zim smiled and then looked at the remains of the last two tallest.

"She was nice, he was no…so we will bring her back and leave him in a storage somewhere."Zim said.

"You know them better than me, go ahead."Markus said

* * *

By the time they arrived on the solar system Julia was busy checking the Paks and Zim was piloting, they however didn't expect a plasma beam to hit them.

"What was that?"Asked Markus.

"The Prometheus, they are attacking us."Zim said as he tried to dodge the ship's fire.

They tried to communicate with the ship but it wouldn't work, Zim then told said.

"Markus, Julia we will teleport aboard the ship and order them to stop attacking us."Zim said as his armor formed around him.

Markus and Julia agreed and activated their power armor.

On the bridge of the Prometheus the strange vessel was surviving the fire, that as worrying the shields were very powerful to resist their weapons.

Captain Ford jumped and produced her gun as three figures appeared in the bridge, and pointed weapons towards them.

"Cease fire on our ship now."A robotic voice said.

Plasma was shot as the figures but they also had shields.

Captain Ford then told them to cease fire.

"Who are you?"She asked; she remembered the transition and the Australian scientists they had received in a ship some time ago.

"We are your allies."Markus said.

"Do you practice being vague?"Ford asked; she was tired of that secrecy.

"Yes, every morning."Markus said.

"He does."Julia said.

"Very well, come with us and-"Ford began.

"We are busy; we will come around some other time."Markus said as he pressed a button in his wrist and they were back on their ship, they then started flying back to Earth before the Prometheus could fire on them.

* * *

"I like hanging out with you Dib."Todd said as he and Dib walked home.

"I like hanging out with you too."Dib said; he finally had a friend that care about the things he cared.

"Ah I see you made a friend Squee."Johnny said as he appeared behind the two.

Todd jumped back and Dib looked at the man, he was strangely similar to himself.

"Good thing you made another friend Todd."Pepito appeared as well making Todd jump too.

"Oh hello there…I am Dib, Todd's friend."Dib said as he looked at the two, one he knew was a serial killer, one was technically the antichrist.

"I am Johnny."Johnny shook Dib's hand, he was being told to do it but he tried not to let it show.

"I am Pepito."The other boy said.

"Nice to meet you."There was a long moment of silence.

"Well it was nice to see you but I have some things to do back home so bye."Johnny said making Dib and Todd flinch.

"Yes so do I, my father is going to show me a little of his work."Pepito said as he too left to his house.

Todd was shaking a little after that.

"Well that went better than I expected."Dib said."They seem to care about you."

"They do, and I care about them too but they are scary."Todd said ashamed.

"I live with a pair of beings from another dimension, I can relate."Dib said; he used to be afraid of the two.

They could relate to each other, they understood each other and they were good friends.

* * *

In the Prometheus the crew was worried, the 'allies' of theirs had a space ship and it was far more advanced than what they had.

"Teleport systems, shields more powerful than the ones we have, a FTL, and an energy generator we can't even begin to understand."The head scientist said as he looked over the scans they had, the energy seemed to come from nowhere.

"It is very worrying indeed, but you notice the third one wasn't human, he was human like but he wasn't human."Said Ford, her eyes somber.

"Yes, aliens are involved in this…"The scientist said.

"The council believes the best course of action is for us to speed up our plans and start rescuing our people."One of the council members said.

"We can rescue the ones in secluded areas, the frigate is ready and so are its transports."Ford said, the Angel was the small ship they had built in space, it would go to earth and there it would rescue their people and take them back.

"Excellent, we will begin the rescue operations this Monday."The representative said.

They stood up and left the conference room.

* * *

…

…

…

 **Review** **…**

…


	19. Chapter Nineteen

There was a small lump in the tube; it was the Irken embryo of the former Tallest Miyuki, Zim watched the body as it was grown and looked back to the Pak, Julia was poking around the code, she was removing the growth limiters and other things like that, she had even more than he had, she also had a link that would be able to control her, Julia deactivated it and removed the equipment.

"So how long do you think it will take for the body to be ready?"Julia asked; that surprised Zim they didn't talk very often, only when she had questions about the technology.

"I am not sure, it might be a few weeks or months, and it might be the first natural Irken body in years."Zim said.

"I think you are already getting taller."Said Julia as she looked at him.

"Yes, over the last week I had and height increase of three human centimeters."He said proudly.

"Nice, why do you use the metric system? In this country they use the imperial system."Julia asked.

"I believe it is less confusing, besides it is closer to the Irken system."He said.

A moment of silence while they worked was interrupted by computer.

"There is a ship approaching the planet, coming from Mars."He said.

"Show it."Zim said as he and Julia turned towards the screen.

One ship was shown, with a few weapons at its side, it looked like a cigar, and it had technology from the Prometheus.

"I think it is going to rescue scientists."Said Julia.

"The ships seem to have a few fighters in it and it is going to be going to Europe."Said Zim.

"I will call Markus."Julia took out her phone and called Markus.

* * *

The Angel was going forward in their mission; it had approached earth undetected so far, the destination was Europe, they would rescue the undercover scientists, but first.

"Fighters are going towards the construction base; they will damage it as much as they can until we are done."One of the officers said.

As the fighters flew to the other direction flew away the Angel flew towards London, in the skies the huge ship appeared, and small transports flew down, the hundreds of scientists were loaded into it and taken to the ship, as time went on the army forces arrived, the jets opened fire upon the ships but they all had shields so they survived long enough to enter the ship.

The transports flew towards all the beacons the scientists had, the Prometheus plan was made years ago and all scientists had their beacons, broadcasting in a rarely used bandwidth, the scientists would be rescued, the Angel's rail guns and lasers sliced the jets and ground forces attacking them, they would survive easily.

However on the shipyard the Ares was rushed into service, the jets were bombing the facility and the massive ship rose up, it's weapons were not all operational, the shields was incomplete and only half of it was active but the FTL was finished, the fighters fired at the Ares but even with its shield weakened it held up, the rail guns and missiles didn't damage it enough, so the pilots asked for permission to use their more powerful weapons, after two fighters were melted by the huge laser canons, even with their shields, the other six activated the plasma weaponry and started their attack on the massive ship, the shield held up but even with their fire they couldn't penetrate the shield, they were ordered to flee towards the Angel and with that they flew off evading the fire from the Ares.

The Ares was slowly surrounded by energy and in a flash of light it disappeared.

Over the skies of London the Ares dwarfed the Angel, and immediately opened fire, the Angel's shield held under the barrage of laser and rail gun fire, the few last transports were arriving, and with that the Angel fired its plasma weapons towards the ship, they were heavy blows to the shield when the last transport was secure the Angel flew towards the meeting point with the fighters, when the fighters docked they turned the ship and fired the plasma beam, the main weapon of the Angel, the beam pierced the ship and melt its hull, the beam didn't one shot the ship but the heavy damage crippled it from pursuing them into space, the first rescue was a success, and the scientists that were not already rescued were delivered files, with technology meant to allow them to create their own ships.

The game is set.

* * *

Zim and Julia watched the battle from orbit, the plasma beam was powerful, but if more of the Ares were made it would be a problem.

Markus watched the battle it was awesome but he knew people would never know about it, cell phones in this world could be hacked very easily the government had already erased all pictures of the fight and recordings.

"We have to go to the Prometheus, if they try to pull this one off again they will fail."Markus said; he knew that now they would speed the progress even more now.

"Yes it was foolish to rescue their people like that, and even with the technology they won't be able to escape, the planet will probably have a decent defense force soon."Zim said.

They noticed things were going to change.

* * *

All around the world scientists were either building or adding the final pieces to their ships, some knew about the Prometheus and had projects ready, hulls of various sizes, they merged ship designs and made plans to escape, they knew they would have only one chance, weapons were built, machines were built and the scientist worked together to make a decent ship, they wanted freedom and they would have it.

* * *

Ford was pointing her personal gun at the figure in armor, so was the rest of the crew in the bridge.

"Do you people have any idea what kind of mistake you just did?"Markus asked.

"We rescued our people, not thanks to you of course."She said.

"You just pushed the entire planet's government into rushing their efforts, the half finished ship you crippled, they will probably have six of them by the end of the month, and they have the resources of an entire planet!"Markus said as he walked towards her.

"Take me to the idiot leaders you have we need to talk to them."Demanded Markus.

* * *

"How do you expect us to trust you if we don't even know you are human?"Asked one of the older scientists.

"I am the only one that you can have as an ally, besides I have much to give you if you accept to not do anything this reckless again."Markus said.

"What could you probably give us?"One of the scientists asked.

"FTL, Better shields, and metal alloys that can enable you to create better machines."Markus said.

"And how do you have that, is it your alien friend?"Another one of them asked.

"I did get a lot of my knowledge from him, and some of the things I am willing to give you are things he and I made together."Markus said; he noticed some scientists were taking notes.

"We will accept your conditions if you do one thing for us."One of them asked.

"What would that be?"Markus growled.

"You have teleportation technology, can you teleport our people of the planet?"The scientist asked.

Markus froze for a moment…

"I can't believe we didn't think of that before."Zim said.

"In a few days I will be back with them, do you have a list of them I can follow?"Markus asked very embarrassed.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't think of that, we even used it before."Markus was banging his head in the ships wall on their way back.

"Well we always had our limited teleportation technology; we just got the better technology."Zim said, Julia agreed.

"Still how did I miss something this…Zim can you get a medical scanners for humans, I want to check if I am getting dumb like the rest of the population."Markus said fearful.

"Don't worry I will make one, but even if you are it will take decades for you to degenerate to their level."Zim said.

Julia was also worried but she didn't voice any concerns, she only scowled as Thirst taunted her.

* * *

Todd was scared, even with Schmee and Dib he was scared, they were with Johnny and Pepito eating ice cream, Dib said that would help him to be less afraid.

"I still think the older ones are better."Pepito said to Johnny as they discussed a TV show.

"They are, but I also like the new ones, they are hilarious."Johnny looked almost normal right now.

Dib was also using this opportunity to get readings from them, Pepito was something he never encountered before and Johnny was full of those things.

"Hey kid you said your father is a scientist right?"Johnny asked.

"Yes, he works in several fields of science."Dib said.

"You ever found aliens?"Johnny asked making Todd shiver.

"Yes, there is one disguised in my school."He said.

"Really, no one noticed him?"Johnny asked.

"They believed him when he said he had a skin condition, but he has no ears and only have three fingers and green skin, he used to bring alien machines and mess with them on class and Mrs. Bitters wouldn't even look at him."Dib vented.

"People nowadays are mostly stupid, I barely count them as people as people today."Johnny emphasized with Dib, Dib felt something but he pushed it away, he would look at the data later.

"Yes they are; it is kind of sad."Dib said.

"Dad says people are so stupid they don't act good or evil anymore, they can't understand the concept of those two anymore, the purgatory is getting full."Pepito said.

"Yes, how is he by the way?"Johnny asked.

"He is fine, he occasionally talks about you and how you made a mess on both heaven and hell."Pepito said making Johnny scoff.

"Both places are annoying in their own way, but heaven was a big disappointment."Johnny said making Dib look at him.

"You went to heaven and hell?"Dib asked.

"Yeah, it is a long story, I don't really like remembering it the journey was fine but…"Johnny was quiet.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's fine."Dib said automatically.

Johnny smiled at that, the kid was a nice kid, kind of like Todd.

"Well it was a nice talk but I have to go, I will leave the ice cream paid."Johnny said, as he left.

Todd noticed how the two weren't horrible monsters, they were still people, and they were rather nice, he appreciated what Dib had done for him.

* * *

The shadow government had another meeting, they were discussing the attack.

"While we easily were able to keep it secret it could be problematic if this happened again."One of the members of the shadow government said.

"Yes I agree; that is the reason I am increasing the resources allocated to the ships, and I want the Ares fixed as soon as possible."The President said.

"We might be able to do it; with increased resources we might have ships ready by the end of the month."The lead scientist said.

"What about the two downed fighters, were we able to get anything from them?"One member asked.

"The ships were mostly melted, we didn't get much, we could recover what we believe was the remains of its plasma weapon and its energy reactor, we might be able to discover something in a few months, they are in terrible state and there are very few pieces."The scientist said.

"I see."The member said.

"I believe that is the last of that, how are the plans for the first colony?"The President asked.

"The colony will be put in the first earth-like planet we find we have solar systems we are assessing right now, we will send probes soon."The scientist said; it was easy to build an unmanned FTL probe, cheap too.

"Good, the empire of earth will soon spread through the stars."The President said smiling.

* * *

 **The chapter is done, the last time I read JTHM was months ago and I might not be remembering the characters correctly but I liked putting them on the story, one day I will find a way to make a small story in which he kills a bunch of aliens in a ship, one day…**


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Well we got all the ones in danger."Markus said as he looked over the camera showing the people they had rescued, there were a lot of people in the cargo hold.

They were sending the people over to the Prometheus, along with some technology, he let Zim fly the ship as he went to the cargo hold, he saw the several people, man, women, children, they all looked at him, afraid.

"Hello there I am sure you all have questions ask them orderly."He said as he looked over the dozens of people he had with him.

Orderly is not what happened, people screaming, in panic.

"I am taking you all to the Prometheus, the ship made by other scientists like you; you will be safe there for now."He shouted over their panic.

"Where are we?"One of them asked.

"You are in a space ship."Markus said.

"How did you capture us?"Another shrieked.

"Alien technology, next question."Markus said.

He spent a long time explaining.

* * *

Skoodge woke up coughing again, he was in a tube, one of the last ones, and he looked around his base, only one more remained, he looked at his damaged Pak, his SIR must have recovered it…

When he put it back on all the thoughts he had were erased, he was once more loyal. He contacted the Tallest and asked what his next assignment was.

"Didn't we shot you at the planet?"Purple asked.

"Yes but I am better now."He said.

The shocked looks of the Tallest were not noticed by him. They talked among themselves for a moment and told him.

"Well, we might promote you but we…need you to go through an evaluation."Red said.

Skoodge saluted and received his instructions.

* * *

"Zim why are you going to space again?"Markus asked; they had rescued all the scientists they found, and their families, now Markus was curious about Zim's new adventure.

"I requested a few things from the Tallest to maintain my cover, and they are actually willing to give me them if I go to a training planet."He told Markus.

"And you believed them?"Markus asked.

"Of course not, Hobo 13 is meant to train slave soldiers, only the best survive, they are hoping to kill me, which is the reason I want you on orbit hidden, I plan on helping the others to escape."He told Markus.

"Really, why?"Markus asked him.

"I did a lot of bad things; I want to atone for them."Zim said.

"I will get Julia, she is better at transporting things."Markus said as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Dib was in the forest looking for the Bigfoot, he had Todd with him with the camera.

"He is not dangerous is he?"Todd asked; his parents only let him go because they thought he might not come back.

"No he just is really good at hiding; on my own it is hard to find him."Dib said.

They walked on the forest looking for the creature.

"…you are still getting weaker…"Todd froze as he heard the crazy's girl voice.

He fought his fear and walked to the voice, he saw her there, she was wearing jeans and a purple shirt, and she was sitting on the ground hugging her knees, her dark hair covering her face.

"I remember the first time you appeared; you could even manipulate the world around me, but now you can barely whisper."She laughed alone.

"…I still know."Todd froze as he heard that voice; the evil tone came from her as well.

"I guess you do that is how you got in after all, but you will probably be the only one who does know."She said as she laughed.

The laughter was strange, it was evil, it was cold, and it was two voices at the same time. He felt something cold hit is shoulder, it was a drop of water, and it began to rain.

"The rain will wash it away…my mother used to tell me that…"The girl looked up as the rain became heavier.

Todd heard the small voice of something in her, it was evil but weak.

"Now you vanish, you are gone…"She said as the rain fell.

Todd snapped a picture and when he looked at her he noticed she was fading, like mist she disappeared.

"Todd where are you?"Dib asked.

Todd looked the place she was and then he said.

"I am coming Dib."He said as he took a moment to look at the spot she was, he didn't noticed the picture in his camera, it showed her smiling as she looked up, and the evil aura of the creature disappearing.

* * *

Julia opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer in the forest.

"Why did you bring me here?"She asked Zim as she noticed him working on the controls.

"Oh hello, Markus told me to pick you up, didn't you receive the notice? We send it to your phone."Zim said as he looked over for a towel to give her.

"Thanks, I guess I was not paying attention."She said as she took a towel and checked her phone.

'Zim feels guilty for killing people so we will beam you up in half a hour to rescue some slaves from being trained to be soldiers.' Said the message; Julia looked at Zim he looked sad, guilty, she bit her lip but tell him anyway.

"I know what you mean…"She said as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"You feel guilty for killing don't you, I might have not told anything to anyone but I killed as well."She said; she felt guilty for not telling it.

"You killed as well?"He asked.

"A man tried to rob me, he had his son with him, and I was able to kill him…in front of his son…"She said."But I met a man, he saved me from being killed by the son, he told me that if I regretted what I did it showed me I was not a monster."She said.

Zim was silent for a moment, he noticed how hard it was for her to say it, and he smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you Julia that is good advice."He said feeling better.

* * *

"So…anything interesting happened there Zim?"Markus asked, they had rescued the first one, they managed to hack into the system, instead of the painful cage they were transported to the ship, Zim was very good at pretending to be who he was for years, the inconsiderate evil Irken.

"We should get Skoodge too, he was supposed to be dead but he is not, I wonder how that happened, besides he is an old friend."Zim said to them, he hid his mouth so no one would notice it; he slowly eliminated everyone from the group, whenever they would be beamed away they appeared in the ship, where Markus explained they were being rescued.

The aliens were varied but most came from conquered planets, so they had nowhere to go…

"Julia I think we will have to have to build more rooms in the station."Markus said.

They continued to watch as Zim was the worst leader ever.

"So he is faking it?"Asked one of the aliens.

"He is acting the way he used too; we managed to…fix him, his Pak made him do several mistakes."Markus explained.

"Some theorized that was the reason for the lack of logic of some Irkens, I never expected I would be rescued by an Irken."Other alien said.

Soon, most of the aliens were watching as the Irken used the others to escape from the dangers.

Skoodge was surprisingly resistant and was able to ran away from the beast, by the time Zim arrived at the fortress he was alone, he had used the last one to open the door, the poor alien fainted after his head was used to force the door open.

"What? This is not the cage of pain I was told about."Said the alien.

"We are being rescued, that irken is pretending to use us but he and those two…whatever they are, are helping us."The crystal alien said.

They all talked as they watched as he fought the huge alien, he was able to defeat him because of luck, they beamed Skoodge last in a holding cell, they connected his Pak to the computer and started reprogramming it, and Zim contacted his leaders and began praising himself, his leaders looked angry.

* * *

They gave Zim a ship that was surprising, if Zim hadn't noticed the controls were locked he would have been rammed into the sun, he noticed that and saw the food drone behind him.

"We are doomed; they are going to throw us at the sun!" Bob screamed.

Julia, and Markus teleported themselves aboard the ship and started working on it, they were able to unlock the controls and just before they reached the sun the shield were activated, and to the Tallest Zim and Bob probably sank into the star; they survived of course.

"I can't believe we did it."Zim said.

Soon they met on the other side of the solar system and flew back to Earth; Zim was cheered as the other aliens saw him.

"Oh…hello there, I am sorry how I treated you but I had to keep appearances."He said.

"We are free from there, it was worth it."One of the aliens said.

"Throbulator agrees, a little pain is a worth price for freedom."The alien with a head bigger than Dibs yelled.

Zim was glad he helped them.

"Well, the ones among you that can be returned to your homes will be, but we ask you not to tell how you escape, the ones that cannot, well we have a big spaceship we can reprogram and get ready for you to live on."Julia said.

The aliens were grateful, and they were glad to help.

* * *

A handful of aliens remained, while most had they home worlds taken they could go to other worlds, they few that didn't asked for the ship, they knew they could make a life with it, Zim and Markus didn't see anything wrong with it but they would be reshaping the ship so no one would notice it was Irken; Crystal, Bob and Skoodge preferred to stay with Zim, They were Irken as well and they were free from their Paks, and Crystal would be captured again if she set foot in any alien planet, her race was considered an exotic resource to many, and she didn't knew how to defend herself.

"Thank you for taking me in."She said as she walked towards Markus.

"It is the right thing to do."Markus said, they would soon reach the planet and he could already transport himself to the house he then went down to Earth, he was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

"Hi Dib how was your Day?"He said.

Dib jumped and pointed a lamp in the shape of his father at Markus.

"Who are you, how are you in my house?"Dib asked as he looked at Markus.

"Markus I think we have a problem."Zim's voice came from his phone.

"You are working for Zim; I knew it you must be another Alien."Dib tried to jump on him but Markus was able to teleport back to the ship.

"Zim what is going on?"Markus asked.

"You know how we went through a star?"He asked.

"Yes I remember."Markus said.

"When we started the FTL jump we were hit with a solar flare, we shifted to an alternative universe."Zim said.

"Wait…we are on the wrong universe?"Markus asked.

"Yes, we are."They were stranded, Julia had gone back to the big ship with the aliens, and they had almost no resources with them right now.

"Zim can we get back to our universe?"Markus asked.

"I believe it is possible but we don't have the resources."He said.

"Do you know where we can get them?"He asked.

"Yes, if things here are similar to our world, there must be a version of me on the planet, we just have to get to the base for some time and manufacture a device, and with the readings the ship took we can get back."Zim said.

"Alright, let's get ready then."Markus said as he went toward his armor.

* * *

 **It's a holiday today on Brazil, on this day (21) about 225 years ago Tiradentes, a dentist was killed by the Portuguese crown, he was part of a separatist conspiracy in one of the states of Brazil against the crown, he was hanged, and then his body was torn apart, his head was put on a pole, the rest of his body was distributed around the areas where he would have gatherings and his house was destroyed and the soil in which it stood was salted so nothing would grow there ever again…yeah… and since I have a free day I will update the story, enjoy.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Markus was able to enter Zim's base, it seems like Zim was not there. But GIR was.

"Intruder alert!"He yelled as he activated his combat mode.

"I am pretty sure the angry monkey show is on right about now."Markus said.

"Oh no my show."His blue color came back and he ran up to watch his show.

Markus had the schematics for the machine, Zim had spent about half an hour creating them, apparently this kind of thing is not unusual in space travel, shifting universes, dimensions, realities happens rather regularly. This is something that might also happen in his home reality.

"Okay I am pretty sure it is working, why did you stay on the ship?"Asked Markus as he looked at the screen of the workshop, he had nostalgic memories of this place.

"If he sees me it is possible his Pak will attack mine, he will notice I will be going against him, therefore the Armada, and his Pak will reprogram mine and I will be like my old self again."Zim explained.

'That would be bad.' Markus thought.

"Alright then, it will be done in half an hour." Markus said.

A mechanical noise alerted Markus to someone entering the house; he turned off the screen and hid.

He heard footsteps; they were slowly going forward; close to where he is. The sound of a flash was heard, Markus let out a sigh; it was just Dib.

"Hello, foolish Dib."Markus said as he got up making Dib jump, and snap another picture.

"Zim!"Dib yelled.

"No, not Zim, not your Zim, I am from a parallel universe."Markus was stalling.

"Did Zim bring you to help him to take over the world?"He asked.

"Nope, we got here because of a regular old space accident, nothing really big from what I heard, this is strange I expected there to be drones in here."Markus said as he noticed the lack of the drones his Zim had used.

"You mean the saucer things he used to have?"Dib asked; this one seemed to be less focused, easily fooled, the Dib I had meet stopped being like this.

"Yes, the first time I broke in here they almost killed me."I commented as I remembered how long ago that was.

The Dib looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?"He asked.

"Messing around, I will leave in about…"I looked at the screen and turned it on again."…thirteen minutes."

"You can read that?"He asked.

"Yes, can't you?"His Dib had learned very fast the basics of Zim's language.

"How could I learn it?"He asked.

Before he could answer he hears another thing opening.

"Zim seems to have arrived home, you should leave." Markus said as he looked at the screen again; ten minutes.

"What about you?"He asked.

"Zim doesn't have weapons capable of harming me, I will be fine."Markus told him.

He hid again and turned off the screen, he could hear Zim walking and he could smell burnt flesh.

"I can't believe I didn't notice I had another task, to escape the ship as it was hurled toward the sun, I should have seen that coming, I can't believe that drone was the reason I was able to get out."Zim yelled in his own language as he walked on the workshop.

Nine minutes.

Zim smashed some things around the workshop to work on his anger.

Seven minutes.

He noticed the sound of the machinery, he walked toward the screen and Markus grabbed his pistol and set it to stun, he shot the Irken two times, they are hard to stun, that bought him some time.

Two minutes.

He was watching the small alien, he was shorter than he was in his universe, and the changes were far more noticeable now.

"It is done, get us up there."Markus said.

And with that he was gone.

* * *

"So we can go back now?"Crystal asked.

"No, we will need to go close to the sun and get energy into the batteries; we will need a lot of power."He Zim said.

"Can we go to a place first?"Markus asked.

A few minutes later he was in the Amish Village, this time it was full of people, he wondered if the army had found them before.

He walked towards the entrance, he could find it from orbit, and the Prometheus was still there.

He knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and several soldiers appeared, they were the scientist military forces, he noticed the high tech weapons.

"So who wants a present?"Markus asked.

* * *

"He is only a kid, how does he have this kind of technology?"Asked one of the scientists.

"The kid is willing to give it for you, in case you didn't notice he is also in the room."Markus said as he looked around, he had taken of the helmet; he enjoyed the fresh air from the country even if he was underground.

"How can we trust you?"One of them asked.

"Listen, I am giving this chance to you because the government probably has their own ship ready by now."Markus said.

"They are far too behind us to get a working space ship."A scientist scoffed.

"They have alien technology to use as a model."Markus said.

"Aliens don't exist."The scientist said.

Markus picked up his phone and showed a picture of Crystal, he had taken it to his…alien…index…thing.

"That is obviously an animatronic. "Said the skeptic scientist.

Markus dialed and Zim's face appeared.

"Are you an alien Zim?"Markus asked making Zim make his signature 'Ehh?' sound.

"Oh, they don't believe you, do they?"Asked Zim as he looked at Markus.

"Nope, can you drop in with someone else for a moment?"Markus asked.

Zim appeared in the middle of the room making them panic, Crystal was with him.

"Where are Bob and Skoodge?" Markus asked as he noticed the two were absent.

"They are installing the device, when they are done we will go to the sun, we will be waiting for you at the ship."Zim said; Crystal just waved awkwardly at the people around her and disappeared.

"Can you lead me to your engineering room so I can give you the technology to finish the Prometheus and survive, I will even throw in the teleportation system, and sensors I used, you can rescue anyone, even if they are inside an underground base."Markus said.

* * *

Four hours later he was back in the ship, they had installed the thing, charged their batteries and were starting to calculate how to get to their home.

"I hope I am not screwing up this place with what I am doing."Markus said.

"You didn't want to give them the technology you had?"Crystal asked.

"I don't trust anyone that might think the ends justifies the means, they were willing to risk themselves to save some scientists, who knows what could have happened, I gave them all they need to finish the ship, rescue the others and escape, they can just go to another planet and live there, make a civilization and all that."Markus said as he ranted.

Crystal nodded.

"Well, we are going to try it, wait for it."Said Zim as he pressed a few buttons.

The space around them seemed to shift and they disappeared, just to appear again in the middle of a space battle.

They activated the shields and weapons and flew as fast as they could; the ships were different from everything they had ever seen.

"Good news and bad news."Zim said.

"What is the bad news?"Markus asked.

"The device didn't work like it should, but the good news is I know why I how I can fix it."Zim said.

"If we survive you mean."Markus said as he manned the weapons.

Fighters larger than their ship were flying around and they were being hit by massive weapons, luckily they were primitive.

"The shields are going down, Skoodge go to the engine room; it is a modified Irken engine, with a little bit o Jacker technology."Zim said.

The alien ships were angular an had weak shields, the plasma beams the ship had were able to split them up, we tried to find a way to escape the battle, but there were dozens of ships, they had similar appearance so they probably were from the same species.

Three ships grouped together and on the tip of the ship a bright beam was formed, they fired toward another ship, the first two shots brought down the shield and the third one simply destroyed the ship, as soon as it touched the ship the place where the beam struck became bright yellow as the metal melt and was sprayed across the area, forming small projectiles that would harass the fighters shields.

On the remains of the ship they hid, no one noticed them as they hid there, they waited as their shields recharged and they looked at the radar, in which the battle was still raging on.

"Where are we?"Crystal asked.

Zim looked over the map and frowned, Skoodge had gotten back now and Bob was feeling left out.

"We are out of the known areas of the universe; it is almost half a billion light years from our galaxy."Zim said.

That was something that worried them, it worried them very much.

* * *

After some hours the battle ended, their ship was still hidden but the ship they were hidden in was less massive now, it was hit in the crossfire. They had left and used their sensors to scan the area; they had very little energy now and were looking for the power source of the ships.

"I detected something."Crystal said as she looked over the small signal.

"Can we get it inside our ship?"Markus asked.

Crystal looked at the data and nodded, soon engine of a fighter appeared; the fighters were more like small tanks actually.

"Interesting, it is an artificial crystal."Crystal said as she looked at the ship.

"How do you know that?"Markus asked.

"My species can feel, manipulate and store energy; we have a very good understanding of many of its forms."She said as she looked at the back of the ship.

Zim rushed over the piece of a ship and started to tear it apart, looking at every component. In fifteen minutes he had the power cell.

"Got it, let's see how good it is."He said as he walked towards the generator, the ship was far bigger now, it was about thirty meters across, the generator room was big, the dark energy generator had very little of it left, they burned a lot of it, even recharging with the sun.

He plugged the small generator to the batteries and waited as they drained the power.

"Wow that was almost not worth the teleport."Zim said as he noticed how little energy they had gained."I will turn of the gravity and the non essential systems; there is a star in this solar system so we will fly with inertia to the place so we can recharge the batteries."

They were cruising towards the star, it was blue.

"Zim do you think we can do something with this?"Markus asked as he looked at the engine.

"Yes, it is actually very efficient, but we well get back here once we recharge, we will need the strange energy sources they have."Zim said.

"So…now what?"Bob asked.

"Well we will go to the…"Zim was interrupted.

"No what about me and Skoodge, we can't go back to Irk, and now we are defective and…"Bob was just now realizing things.

"Listen…Bob, right, you and Skoodge can live on my space station like I said, don't worry, it took Zim a long time to get used to being free from the control of the Pak."Markus said.

"Yes, the Pak controls you and you will remember the things you forget as time goes by, and the moments you noticed it controlled you."Zim said.

"I am remembering already, before I went to Hobo 13 I noticed, but I had to put it back on…"Skoodge said.

"You are free now; I understand how hard it is."Crystal said as she walked toward the two; she put her arms around them and hugged them.

"You will be alright, none of us knows how to be free but…we can figure it out."Crystal said; the two looked at her and smiled, Zim was happy about that, Markus was too, he turned off the gravity and they sailed towards the sun, literally.

* * *

 **Oi Neki, eu me lembro de outro autor brasileiro nesse site, mas faz anos desde a ultima vez que eu vi ele, eu não esperava que você fosse brasileira.**

 **Well the chapter is done…I am thinking the about the things I can do now they are in SPACE!**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"Alright the batteries are charged, let's go back."Zim said as he noticed they had the energy they needed.

They flew back to the place faster as they had more energy now, they started scanning once again, and there were a lot of ships there.

"This is going to take forever."Markus said as he looked over the engine they had recovered.

Crystal looked around and then sat down; she looked focused, for half an hour se didn't move until she opened her eyes and said.

"There is a working generator there."She said pointing at one of the parts of a ship; and then she fainted.

Everyone ran to her but she seemed tired, her color seemed to dim.

"She must have spent too much energy to find that, let's get her to the seat."Zim said.

They strapped her into one of the seats and proceeded to the ship.

"There is an energy core in that ship, I think it is a fusion reactor."Zim said as he looked at the readings.

"Can we use it to get to our Earth?"Markus asked.

"Not enough power but it will allow us to travel in FTL; we will go to Factoria Protus."Zim said.

"Isn't that planet a wasteland?"Skoodge asked.

"Yes the industrial activities rendered it uninhabitable but the infrastructure is still there, we can get equipment to make a dark energy condenser."Zim said making Skoodge ask.

"How did you get one of those?"He looked surprised.

"Markus and I got a Jacker ship, which is how we got the engine technology, I used that to make this ship but we lost a lot of the dark energy we had fighting the energy absorbing blob and the process to make the energy is very dangerous but if we throw caution out of the window we can make a lot, but we will also lose the condenser…and part of the star."Zim said as he brought up several files and began to make the converter.

"I heard the scientists back on Irk were close to making one as well."Bob said.

"Really, I mean Zim and I cracked it very quickly compared to them, I heard they are working on it for decades."Markus asked.

"The scientists on Irk that messed with it would often die but I believe it is because of the radiation messing with the Pak, it could break the control the brains had so they would have to replace scientists very quickly so they wouldn't break free."Zim said as he put on the shielding they had developed on the condenser, before that Zim was far away to stay safe while he guided Markus.

"Well we will have about half an hour to get there, I will start the FTL."Zim said as he pressed the buttons and pulled the knobs.

The ship used the dimensional and FTL drive to enter a completely new dimension and through it they marched towards the abandoned planet.

* * *

Back on the station Julia had gotten rooms for everyone in the station, she knew something had happened but she was sure they would come back.

"Do you have any idea when they will arrive?"One of the aliens asked.

"No, but if I hear anything I will come back."She told the alien as she walked towards the teleport.

When she arrived on her room she immediately tapped her phone, a live feed from the station played there, she didn't want them to steal the station.

A whimper made her look up and see Todd pressing against a wall, he looked tired and had a lot of scratches on his clothes and skin.

"…"She said nothing.

He whimpered.

"Did Dib tell you to come here?"She asked.

"Y-yes…"He said obviously afraid.

She wondered why would Dib do that to the poor boy, he must have though Markus would be here, or maybe no one.

"What does he need?"She asked trying to sound polite and kind.

"He wanted a… machine of some kind."He said as he tried hard to remember but couldn't, he then look lost.

"He told you a very complicated name of a machine you don't know how to find."Julia answered as she understood what had happened.

"No Todd she is not reading your mind."She heard that voice again.

She turned serious as she heard Schmee and had to fight the urge to fight the bear.

"Yes I am not, I can't read minds."She said."But I can hear you."She said a she eyed the bear making the child clutch in harder.

Noticing she wouldn't be able to talk to the child Julia simply walked to the door and looked for Dib.

"What do you want Dib."Julia asked.

"Oh, I wanted to ask Markus if he has a small sample of Irken superconductor alloy so I can experiment with it."He asked.

"…you did realize you sent the seven year old that had a bad experience with me in a place he had a good chance of finding me right?"She asked as she glared at him.

"Oh…"He took a step back.

"I will get you a bar of the metal; just doesn't act without thinking like that."Julia said before he could say anything else.

In five minutes she went up to the station got a bar or the material and got down, she made a note to remember to reorganize the storage in a better way.

She sat on a chair and started the meditative typing she would often do, as she coded the simulation game she would one day launch, the alien-high tech computer was simply amazing, it had more computing power than human brains.

* * *

The ship appeared in the edge of the solar system, in there the extra-universal human, and the aliens were looking at the scans of the planet, minus Crystal, she was still resting.

"With the suits we can survive in there, is there anyone in there Zim?"Markus asked as he looked at the data.

"No, the place is abandoned and the technology is outdated."Zim said.

The planet looked like there was a nuclear war on it, the surface had no plants and you could see clusters of metal, factories to the Irken war machine.

"This place looks like a dump."Markus said as they landed on the ruins.

They walked towards the huge spiral, it was huge you could fit an Ares in it, which made Markus wonder how far the government was in fixing it back home.

"Skoodge, Bob, I will repair what I can in the assembly line, find the power conduits and get them ready to use the energy from the reactor, Markus you will assist me."Zim said; Bob and Skoodge went inside the ship to get tools and Zim and Markus walked into the abandoned building.

"This assembly line, what was it for?" Markus asked as they walked in the rusty building.

"It was meant to assemble orbital stations, there is some damage because of rust but I believe we can repair it."Zim said as he inspected the place, with some work they can turn the computer on.

After half an hour he finished the computer, all they need is energy.

"I am almost done with the assembly line, are you done Zim?"Markus asked.

"Yes, I am I will tell Skoodge and Bob to begin powering the factory then."Zim said as he activated his communicator and instructed them to power the facility, and soon the lights began, some of them exploded but nothing important.

"Good we can begin then."Zim said as he started messing with the computer.

* * *

Close to the factory a whistling sound could be heard, the mechanical pumping of a hydraulic machine, a red tint illuminated the small area, two sharp eyes glowed in the dark and the screeching sound of metal scratching metal couldn't be heard by the others in the planet, the security drone was a prototype, inside it's thick plating there was a core, it was not dark matter, it was not nuclear fusion, it was anti matter, several kilos of it, the first and last of its kind made by the Irken Empire.

"Intruder detected, activating defenses."A mechanical voice said, and the box in which the drone was kept opened and it fell to the ground, the towering mech had a laser cannon with him and it had its eyes turned toward the assembly line.

* * *

"There is something wrong some energy was siphoned away from the line."Markus said as he looked at the spike.

"It must have been a faulty wire."Zim dismissed.

The condenser was being built but right now it was more like a cylinder than a satellite but things started from somewhere.

Bob was the first to hear it, the mechanical stomping, he looked over the terminal he had connected a power cord from the ship and he froze when he saw it.

"There is a combat drone coming to the ship!"He yelled as he ran towards the ship, he immediately activated the ships shield and a dome formed around the ship, and the generator.

The drone took aim and a powerful laser blast hit the shield, it was too strong to be the normal fuel-cell based laser cannon.

"Zim, there is a powerful drone attacking the ship."Bob yelled this time activating the communicator in his suit.

"How? A fuel cell would have expired in here."Zim said as he responded.

"It doesn't matter I will try to fire the ship's weapons."Bob said as he prepared to shoot.

"Don't, if we fire we will not be able to power the factory."The fusion generator was in its limit and it can overload if we drain more power from it.

"It will beat down the shield very fast if we don't destroy it."Bob said as he noticed the shield slowly losing power.

"Alright, I will try to make it stop attacking the ship."Markus said as he checked his pistol and his other weapons, they were all attached to his armor."How long until the thingy is completed?"Markus asked.

"Hours, it is a very complex machine and the equipment here is archaic."Zim said.

Markus then knew he had to take the drone on, he ran down with his pistol now in his belt, he activated his rifle and regulated it to the 'sniper' mode, it would fire a dense plasma bullet at high speeds, he loaded a bullet made of steel, he had other metals but he would start with the easier ones to replace.

He was in one of the security towers of the factory when he saw the drone he noticed it had a humanoid form, and a huge gun, he took aim and targeted the arm of the robot, it needed both arms to use the absurd gun.

The joint of the drone's left arm was hit by a super heated bullet coated with a thin layer of plasma, there was damage but it was still working, it calculated the point of origin and aimed towards Markus, he had to jump to escape the shot that destroyed the cover and the top of the tower, as he fell down he pointed his gun at the drone and fired his gun, each shot would reduce his speed and damage the armor of the drone, when he landed he put the rifle back on his back and picked up his pistol, he ran as fast as he could firing at the drone, the plasma bullets were made of energy not heated matter and not as fast as the rifle bullet, he did minimal damage with that.

A explosion threw him off balance and he fell down, he had almost been hit by a laser blast, he grabbed one of his inventions he had never used before, the plasma grenade, it had a stable plasma sphere stored in it, it could be handled with your hands and it wouldn't burn you but if you added too much energy, like a small explosion well…

The sphere hit the 'face' of the creature and it soon exploded and a cloud of dust enveloped it.

"Bob is it still working?"Markus asked as he checked his rifle, he had loaded Irken alloys this time, unfortunately the drone had charged him and his fist hit him and smashed his rifle towards his armor, the shield took most of the physical damage but he was still throw back, he made a small crater when he hit the floor, Markus grunted and looked up, the drone had several pieces of armor missing, the weapon was down close to it, aside from the several wires sparking it didn't looked damaged; the red eyes stared at Markus, he stood up and picked his pistol again but with his left arm, with his right arm he picked a small cylinder, it had a t shape and was silvery, he pressed a button and a blade formed, it was thin and had a yellow color.

The fight was not over.

* * *

 **I have the next chapter almost ready but I am not sure I can keep up this month; there are tests and other things…still I am thinking about what to do in the future of the story.**

 **Recently I saw a piece of fan art very disturbing and interesting…I haven't feel shock like that in a while…why am I talking about this?**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Markus never had to fight before coming to this world, but when he noticed this world was very dangerous he began to prepare himself, Julia helped and after he got Irken technology the simulations helped him a lot.

He grunted as he dodged the huge fist that almost hit him, he had made a small cut on the leg of the creature, the armor was too thick for his plasma blade to pierce, he could if he used enough strength but it took too long.

"I would appreciate some help."Markus grunted.

"We don't have anything strong enough to fight that."Zim said.

"I don't have one anymore but I am still fighting."Markus replied a he fired his pistol trying to hit the damaged areas of the robot, he did some damage but the drone covered the area with a thick metal door he had ripped off one of the buildings.

Markus had to drop to dodge the metal door that hit the shield of the ship behind him.

Markus then ran towards one of the smaller buildings and harassed the drone so it would follow him, he entered the building and waited, the crashing and stomping made him notice the drone was coming. A hissing noise made him turn to find a smaller drone, it was similar to the ones Zim had in his base but it looked…older; with a slash he destroyed the drone.

"Be careful I think the defenses of the place were activated."Markus said as he inspected the drone, it had a battery…"So there was the place the power went."He said to himself.

A beeping from the suit warned him to dodge and as soon as he dived forward a metal fist destroyed the wall he was leaning on a few moments ago, Markus grabbed another grenade and ran; he found more of the small saucer like drones but his sword was enough to take care of them.

He then heard a sound he didn't expect, the floor seemed to be thinner in this room, activating his sword he made several small cuts on the metal and waited; when the drone crashed the wall it immediately stepped into the weaker area, the floor gave in to the weight of the drone and it fell down, a long metallic clang indicated he had reached the floor, Markus then threw down a grenade and ran out of the building, in a few moments the explosion made the place collapse on the drone.

"Well that must take care of it."Markus said before he could stop himself.

More metal clangs were heard and from the collapsed building the robot emerged, far more damaged than before, one of its arms was missing and the chest was open, the reactor was visible and Markus noticed only one of the two red optics were glowing. With a sigh he charged one last time, he was tired and hurt from the fight but he could end it.

The remaining fist of the robot slammed the ground, missing Markus and allowing him to climb the fist and cut around the energy reactor with his sword; the reactor fell down and the drone now without any power simply stopped, its limbs locked in place.

"There! I took down the goddamn drone now what else do you…"He fell face first into the floor as he fainted.

* * *

Julia woke up and looked to the bed across her, it was empty…

The aliens were not trying to take over the base and they could eat human food and were talking among themselves; she got up and got ready for the day.

She started to look over the data from the ship to see if there was anything there that could explain what had happened.

After half an hour she found something.

"Solar flare…"She mumbled, she knew that something like that would either send them to the past or to another dimension or something, at least that was what usually happened in TV shows and those rules seemed to apply here. She was less worried now; she knew one of them would figure out something out.

Somehow there was something headed for Earth, it was heavy and going towards Zim's house, she wondered what that was…

* * *

'Damn my curiosity.' Julia thought as she looked at the huge package that Zim had received, she didn't want to code today so she went to check out what that was.

"Wata huuuuge box."GIR yelled as he opened the door.

"Yes it is big, can you get that inside?"She asked; she liked the robot, he was strangely innocent and naïve, even if he was insane.

"Sure I can, like a tin triangle."He said as he went inside; Julia smiled at his antics.

When the package was inside she entered as well and looked at the package.

"Why would they send him this?"She wondered she knew his leaders wouldn't give him something like this, maybe it was a trap…no it wasn't the batteries were not charged…

"Maybe they send the chicken to the wrong hut…"GIR said.

Julia then looked at the data on the electronic box.

"It was meant for Invader Tenn on another planet Meekrob; do you anything about this planet computer?"Julia asked.

"It is home of an energy based species, they are dangerous and powerful, Tenn was assigned to take over the place, I wonder how they send this for us."Computer responded after a while, he wasn't used to people talking to him.

"Can we see that planet?"Julia asked; if this package was to a real soldier then they sent something else to Zim.

An Irken appeared on the screen the computer had made a call to the base, it was a female.

"How did you get in contact with me creature?"Tenn asked as she looked at the human; behind her there was a door and insane laughter and pounding was heard.

"I got nothing better to do, what is that?"Julia asked as she noticed the door deforming.

"That is classi-no!"The door was broken and several SIR units poured in, Tenn tried to fight them but they are very sturdy and soon the camera was destroyed.

"Do you think I should go there help?"Julia asked; another Irken would be interesting.

"I guess you can, you have a ship right?"The computer asked.

"I think I will go, I need to see how well my armor works."She also trained; even before coming here she had a very active life, gym, martial arts and things like that.

* * *

Markus woke up in pain, he felt his chest, back and limbs hurting, his head was too but not as much as the rest.

"I think he is waking up."He heard Crystal, she sounded worried.

"Oh good, I was afraid he was in a coma."Zim said as he approached.

"What happened?"Markus asked.

"You passed out because of your injuries, but you still was able to take on that drone, amazing."Zim said as he looked at Markus.

"Is the satellite ready?"Markus asked.

"No more drones attacked us and they drained the energy we needed, but we got something better."Zim said smiling.

"What did we get?"Markus asked.

"An anti-matter core, the drone had one and a lot of fuel."Markus froze.

"You mean that thing had anti-matter, so I could have died if I had hit the core?"Markus knew how dangerous that could be he had watched documentaries.

"Yes you and this continent would be devastated if the core was destroyed."Zim said; the continent was almost half of the planet.

"But it is safe to use to get home right?"Markus asked as he looked over the core.

"Yes, and it is amazing, anti-matter was never used for energy generation by Irkens, we sometimes use it as a powerful weapon but never like this I wonder who build this thing."Zim said as he walked off, he was preparing the ship to the shift, and right now they were going to the Earth.

"How long I was out?"Markus asked.

"Around twelve hours."Zim said.

"…so when are we getting home?"Markus asked.

"Soon just be patient you are still not healed."Zim said.

Markus looked around and noticed he was lying on the floor, he tried to get up but couldn't.

"How hurt am I?"He asked.

"Well the worst is already gone, the cracked bones are healed and the internal bleeding is sealed but your muscles are still injured."Zim said.

"Wait I healed all that in twelve hours?"Markus knew that wasn't possible.

"Yes your healing is way faster, I think it is because of the genetic manipulation."Zim said.

"What genetic manipulation?"Markus yelled.

"…you don't know?"Zim asked.

"Of course I don't…"Markus then remembered."The experiments I thought they just changed a few things…I am going to get Membrane for this."He yelled.

Zim didn't answer this time he just left Markus and went back to the controls.

* * *

The trackers and other things like that were removed from the ship during the night by the automated work drones, the shape of the ship was also changed but that was not complete yet, the ship was outfitted with a teleportation device they had received from the alien babies, it would be replaced by the inferior Irken teleportation device later.

"Weapons check, armor check, bombs check, computer copy on the ship?"Julia asked out loud.

"…oh uhm check."The computer said.

"Good then, let's go get another alien."Julia said as she walked with her armor toward the controls.

There was a brief flash of light as the ship entered into FTL far away from the solar system.

After a few hours they had arrived in orbit of Meekrob and since the ship was not the average ship they couldn't detect it, Markus had devised several upgrades that keep her ship hidden, well they were not meant for this ship but they could be applied for it.

"Okay do you have a reading on her position?"Julia asked the computer.

"Yes and we have hundreds of SIRs near her, I believe they are malfunctioning units."He said.

"So…is there a change of that happening to GIR?"Julia asked.

"No he is different from them, he was made with spare parts and he can choose to obey his orders, those units became crazy because they couldn't do that."Computer said."But I would warn you against going down right now; there is a signal from her talking to the Tallest."

"Thanks for the warning."Julia said as she pressed a button; she watched the call as the leaders watched mildly confused at the destruction of the base.

"Well you look like you are busy…call us later if you survive."Red said as he ended the call.

Julia got down and looked around, the destroyed base, she had a rifle like Markus' she aimed around and waited, she heard the soft metal clangs of the SIR feed as it raced towards her, she turned and shot it, the steel bullet had enough strength to destroy the head of the small robot and the saw in its head.

She walked around looking for the girl, she was able to test her aim several times before found the Irken frozen in the ground, and she knew what had happened.

"Computer get her up, she is suffering from the paradoxes, get her in a cage and administrate the program."Julia said as she saw the poor creature.

A female voice in Irken responded.

"Who are you?"She could remember the tone of voice; it was like the tone of voice of the computer of Zim's house.

"I am here to help her; you are the computer of her base right, want to come with us?"Julia asked.

"I see, I will arrange that the base self destructs then, I will lower the shields of the area my CPU is located, the self destruct protocol will make them believe we committed suicide."Julia nodded and beamed up as well.

"Hey computer does every Irken AI act like you?"Julia asked.

"Well I was programmed by Zim, but other aren't that different, they see the invaders they work with as friends most of the time, that must be the reason she agreed, her CPU is on the storage by the way and Tenn is safe."Computer said.

Julia smiled the small operation was a great success.

* * *

 **There might not be a chapter next week; I will try to make up for it when I have no tests if that happens. And remember to buy gold and review.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Sorry for the delay, but get ready for trouble and make it double because I am making a chapter twice as big as the ones I usually do, which is around 2k words, so this chapter will have around 4k, my other story had a few chapters already written so I was able to release them but they ran out as well and thank you Doomagedon, MagickMosteVile and kirkmon before you people favorite and followed the story I was thinking on rebooting it, like I plan on doing to my first story…someday.**

 **And thank you Neki for following as well and all others that also follow, and review.**

* * *

Tenn woke up in a strange room, it was a glass cylinder, she looked around and saw no visible exit, she walked up to the walls and inspected them, the glass was thick, she activated the Pak and got ready to blast it but a voice stopped her.

"Not a good idea, the glass can be destroyed but the energy field can deflect the laser, or plasma, or whatever you shoot at it."A female voice said, it was in Irken but didn't sound like one.

"Are you a Meekrob? Is this some kind of sick joke, you want our technology don't you?"Tenn asked.

"No, I am not one of them, but I am an alien to you, I choose to rescue you because it was logical after all you were about to die."The voice said.

Tenn remembered what had transpired not long ago, the SIRs, the base and her stupid leaders…

…

"…I still remember…"She said as she noticed her mind was not wiped, he face displayed shock and confusion.

"I see you noticed, a friend of mine had found a Irken on the world we live, we stole his technology and eventually discovered something in his Pak, it repressed certain lines of thought, when one thinks about one of the forbidden thoughts the forbidden thoughts are blocked and the memory associated with them is wiped, you can now remember them all of the occasions in which that happened, and that must be enough for you to see what you got a shot at."Julia said as she looked at the screen.

"I…am free?"She half asked, half answered.

"Yes, right now we are heading towards the planet I live on, there is a space station with other aliens, freed slaves from Hobo 13, and right now the Irken Empire believes you are dead, your computer A.I. activated the self destruction before we rescued the two of you."Tenn was surprised at that.

"She went against the Tallest orders?"Tenn asked.

"I could easily disobey them, I have purged all the commands they placed on me. The only thing I want is to help you."Her A.I. said.

"…now what…"Tenn said as she curled up in the floor.

"That is for you to decide, but don't worry you will have help."Julia said as she unlocked the cell.

* * *

On the orbit of the other Earth Zim's ship was slowly preparing to shift universes, Markus was now walking, slowly but surely he reached the computer and started looking at the core.

"I almost hit it."He said surprised noticing the slightly melted cut on the frame of the core.

"Yes but it caused no damage."Bob said."It is kind of unreal working on technology like this I spend the last fifty years serving snacks and drinks."He looked around.

"Why? You are not bad at it, even so much time far away from machines and you did great on this ship."Markus said as he looked at the small Irken.

"Well much like Zim I suffered a lot from the memory wipes, and I am very short."He said embarrassed; Markus noticed how he was taller than most of the aliens on the ship.

"Did I tell you about how you will not stay short?"Markus asked

"What do you mean?"Bob asked.

"The Pak prevents you from growing, the changes we did to them will allow you to grow up as much as you can, Zim is already taller than he used to be, and can eat food that is not Irken as well."Markus informed him.

And with that Bob fainted, something Markus didn't expect at all.

"Everyone my genius has allowed us to leave this place, we will shift dimensions now."Zim said.

The glass that allowed them to see the outside of the ship allowed them to see the light from the machine, the blinding light continued until it made a boom and they disappeared from the other dimension, now back on their Earth they proceeded towards the orbital base.

Markus felt like he was forgetting something.

* * *

On the station Julia received strange readings and tracked the source, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was Zim's ship.

"So you finally made it back?"She asked as she pressed a button on the computer.

"Julia? Yes we have returned to our Earth did anything else happen while we were gone?"Zim asked.

"You received a package from your leaders, it was a biped walker machine that can turn invisible but had no batteries, it was sent to you by accident."Julia said as she opened the entrance for the ship to enter.

She talked to Zim until they finished the docking procedure; she went down to the ship hangar and greeted them.

"Why are you wearing your combat armor?"Markus asked as he got out.

"I made a small operation, and rescued another Irken; her base was attacked by defective SIR units, they were supposed to be sent to Zim but they got mixed up somehow, she is with us now."Julia said.

"So we have four Irkens with us now, it will be helpful for research then."Markus said.

"Who is she, someone I know?"Zim asked.

"She is called Tenn, she was placed on Meekrob."Julia said.

Skoodge was the first to run towards Julia to ask about her.

"She is here; I can't wait to see her again."He said a she walked into the station.

Markus now was making a face, which attracted the attention of everyone else.

"Why are you with that face?"Julia asked.

"I feel like I have forgotten something but what could it be?"He wondered out loud.

There was a moment of silence until alarms began going off, the proximity alert was activated and they were teleported to the bridge and they saw the Ares, the ship dwarfed their station and was firing on them but their shields were holding.

"How did they find…the jump…"Markus said as he hit his face with his armored hand.

Julia had already gone into action and started the defenses, a beam of plasma hit the Ares head on but the massive shield was able to shrug it off.

"Their shields are too strong, and the rail guns are draining our shields."Zim said as he looked at the screen.

"How did they improve their shields so much?"Markus asked but soon he remembered."They must have improved their shield to resist the plasma beam."

Julia wordlessly started activating other systems; soon several messages and warnings appeared on the ship and were ignored by her.

"What are you doing?"Zim asked.

"Activating the base FTL, our engines would be easily noticed, the base will move away from the planet and go out of the reach of the sensors; we better evacuate the base."She explained."Attention everyone evacuate to the big ship, we are going to leave the base."She said to the microphone."Zim you and the ones that will remain on Earth go to your ship and fly away from the planet and try to sneak in, Markus and I will teleport to the house."Julia ordered.

Soon the former Irken ship was flying away, over the night the hull was altered and so were the systems, they knew the aliens in there were not coming back.

Zim flew away with the other Irkens and Crystal and they watched as the Ares continued to fire on the station some of the shots pierced the shield and started damaging the station, the station was then surrounded by light and disappeared, and the Ares soon stopped firing having no more targets it flew back to Earth.

Zim then decided to return to his base, he had told the computer to expand the living quarters and warned GIR they were having guests.

* * *

Markus and Julia appeared in their room and looked around, there was no one inside.

"When do you think the base will return?"He asked.

"I am not sure it is programmed to repair itself so it might take a while."She said.

They knew that even with the shield some damage was inevitable, small overloads and blown fuses were to be expected.

"Kids we are going to get pizza, we will be leaving in half an hour."Membrane said from downstairs.

"It is surprising he has no idea what we just went through."Markus said as he walked to the wardrobe to get new clothes and take a shower.

Julia grunted agreeing, and after half an hour the two of them were looking normal in casual clothes and Dib and Gaz were with them as well.

Life will continue as normal for now.

* * *

The first week was the hardest, Skoodge, Bob and Tenn still feel like traitors, Crystal is fine though, and she likes to talk to everyone in the base as well, she surprisingly likes to play with GIR, she finds his mannerisms to be very similar to her own when she was younger.

"Computer, run the simulation to this parameters."I said as I finished typing.

Data appeared on the screen; I waited and saw as the simulated craft was shown. Soon it crumbled and was destroyed.

"Zim it seems like the stress of the new FTL you discovered is too much for most ships to handle."Computer told me, I didn't need to know that it was already clear.

"I see, it looks like it was a good idea to add the Jacker's hull design to my ship, otherwise it wouldn't have survived."I said out loud.

"It is probably for the best, who knows what could be done with this; you were able to travel to another galaxy in instants when it was overloaded, if the Armada had this they could take over not just the galaxy but the universe."Computer said; he has been more talkative lately, must be because of Tenn's A.I., they seem to have lots of conversations lately.

"Zim why are you still awake?"Crystal asked as she entered the lab.

"Just researching you know; always good to be working."I told her smiling.

"Go sleep, your species might not need it but it is good to keep you concentrated and in good shape."She said firmly.

"Alright I will go but tell me, why are you up?"I asked as I looked at her; she looked apprehensive now.

"I…have been having nightmares, I wake up back on Hobo 13 and this was all a dream…"She said as she looked down.

I looked at her, she suffered a lot there; she is a good person better than me even.

"In my experience it is better to talk about those kinds of things, how about we talk it over some tea?"I asked; since my Pak was modified I was able to explore an entire planet's worth of new flavors, while coffee was good to wake you up I found tea far more relaxing, especially now that I could consume it without it burning my mouth.

"…alright then, let's go."She said after a moment of silence.

We walked to the elevator and went up, maybe I should call Julia she usually has good advice to this kind of thing. Crystal wasn't the only one with nightmares, everyone in this base has them one way or another, in a way we are defective…

I look at Crystal; I remember how she was in the camp, repressed and cold, always on the edge since she had been repressing her emotion for so long…

We are fixing ourselves as well as we can, and we will make sure that the things that happened to us won't be forgotten; maybe one day…we can stop them from happening to others.

* * *

It is time for our meeting on the ice cream place, this week was strangely calm, I only killed three people so far, they deserved it though, trying to sacrifice that girl to the devil, that was not the problem of course I asked him if that was something he asked for, apparently it was not and he had quite a dislike for it, I would have done nothing if the women they were going to kill was bad but no, it was just a small kid, and of course Nailbunny didn't let me just go.

"Are you Johnny C?"I hear someone ask from behind me; as I turned I saw a man with a ridiculous green outfit.

"He is a soldier."Nailbunny explained.

"It is still ridiculous."I whispered."I am what do you need?"I asked; I was feeling rather good now no need to be rude.

"How would you like to serve your country?"He asked making all of my calm go away.

"I am not joining an army to die in a ditch in a desert, bye."I said as I turned to leave.

What I saw was something I wasn't expecting, two guys were pointing guns at me, normal pistols not the energy thingy the police carries.

"I am afraid your help is not voluntary, we have recently discovered you, even with little resources you are far more effective than any of our best assassins, and there is also your lack of empathy something that limits most people."The green man said as he pulled a gun as well."In case you think you can take us on you might find it is rather hard to go against us."He said as he pointed towards the roofs, I noticed those SWAT guys there.

"So what do you think I should do, go with them to fulfill their agenda or fight?"I asked the floating bunny, the man was confused as I did that.

Before anything could be said I heard my watch beep, something I bought recently to time myself as I do things.

"Sorry I don't have time right now I will see you later."I said as turned and walked away.

A gust of wind passed over my head and I heard the loud sound of a shot, I looked back and the green man had his pistol letting out steam.

"I am afraid this is not something you can walk out of."He said.

I let out a groan and put my hands inside my open coat, with a swift movement I removed the two knifes I had and ducked to avoid the bullets coming my way, I sprint towards the two soldiers nearest to me, I knifed one on the neck and the second one I stabbed on the leg, with a small push I pulled his leg up making him fall down, I dropped to avoid the green man's bullets and used that chance to stab the dude in the head, I then dodged again and threw my knife at the green man, he fell back with a knife in the middle of his forehead.

I picked up the pistols the two had and had to run to an alleyway, the guys on the rooftop were shooting me.

"Those assholes making me late to my day with the others."I grumbled as I checked the bullets.

I looked at the pipe near me, good thing I am light weight.

I picked the two easily since they were aiming at the entrance of the alleyway not the roof.

"Well that is the end of tha...t asshole called more people."I said as I saw the SWAT vans or whatever.

I got inside the building when they started leaving them, I noticed it was a dinner, a fancy one that is.

"What are you doing here this is the kitche- oh god don't shoot us."A cook said as he approached me.

"Can you get me some sharp knives and those little axe things too."I asked; soon I had a new set of blades, good ones that is.

When the SWAT entered I emptied my pistols at the first few guys, I ducked and grabbed the two knifes I had gotten from the chef that was now cowering in the corner.

I waited until I could hear their footsteps near me and then I jumped out, the guy tried to block the knife with the rifle but he was slow, I simply kicked the gun up and stabbed his thigh, he started screaming and the others tried to shot me, I used him as a shield and grabbed his pistol from his belt.

Half of the team was down by the time I had ran out of ammo, I pushed him to the ground and grabbed the rifle while the rest of his team hid behind the walls of the entrance. I used that opportunity to grab one of the cylinders from the guy's belt and go back to the kitchen.

I kept shooting with the rifle so they wouldn't come yet; when it was empty I just threw it aside, now I need a plan.

"Where is the oven?"I asked the cook.

He pointed towards the fancy thing that kind of looked like one.

"Thank you, you should leave now."I said as I walked towards it and turned the gas on, all of them.

I could hear more footsteps, backup most likely, I waited a moment and walked towards the window I had used to get in, there were four guys there but they went down easily enough.

I waited until the footsteps stopped and one of them yelled.

"He turned on the gas!"He said panicked, I threw the grenade and started climbing down the pipe; I heard the loud explosion and smiled.

"Was that necessary?"Naibunny asked.

"No but it was cool, let's go we are late."I said as I started sprinting towards the ice cream place.

"Oh hey Johnny, how are you?"Dib asked as he saw me getting near.

"Fine, so anything interesting happened?" I asked.

"Not much, Pepito said there are more and more mortals attacking other dimensions like usual, and Zim seem to go out less."Dib said."And you anything interesting happened to you?"He asked.

"Hmm, nah nothing worth mentioning so far, where is Squee?"I asked.

"Oh he went to get ice cream for us, Pepito is with him."He told me.

"He is a nice kid."I said as I looked over the city around us, I saw smoke rising in the sky and laughed a little.

As the ice cream and the others arrived we started a more interesting conversations, as I sat down listening to Dib and Squee's adventure looking for ghosts in felt a strange feeling I wonder what it is.

"It is happiness and peace Johnny, even you can have them."Nailbunny said.

I looked at him for a moment and thought about hitting him but looking back on what I have been feeling it doesn't look bad, I simply smiled and continued to eat my ice cream as I listened to the story of the two.

* * *

Over the next six weeks we lived as normal, no space adventures, not extra-dimensional expeditions we just lived, Zim was doing his best to teach the other aliens how to live on Earth, or rather how not do die horribly, something that is sadly far easier.

I decided not to confront Membrane as I remembered he was not the one running the experiments on me and Julia so I had gone to the remains of the old lab, I approached the place during the night and searched the ruble with my sensors, it was the most interesting thing I did.

What I found, or rather, what I didn't find was far more interesting; the place was picked clean for every piece of conductive metal, and biological matter as well.

Only one group could do this, the government.

I then searched the data we had gotten from them so long ago; we didn't look very far into it we needed to find specific things but it had reports from the operation in here, they recovered the remains of the creature and whatever else was there, I then noticed something.

'All samples and remains were transferred to the Lazarus Facility.' Said the report from the one in charge of the operation.

'The creature looks suitable to the advancement of the Kaiju program.' A scientist noted.

As I looked closer to the data I had I noticed the scope of what I didn't knew; I ignored this planet because I thought the aliens were more dangerous but I was wrong.

'Project Icarus: Dimensional Warfare'

'Project Kaiju: Exotic Animals Used as Weapons.'

'Project Rebirth: Cloning and Mind Transfer.'

'Project Sheep: Mind Control.'

Julia and I knew this world was twisted, but the secret projects and secrets hidden and their scope are something even Zim was horrified, if the secret society that is on control of mankind create a big enough fleet they are capable of great damage to the universe, from what Dib told me the dimensional warfare has been stirring evil within the far reaches of our reality and beyond, accounts of supernatural activity are increasing because of i, me arrival was a drop of water in the ocean when compared to everything else.

"All of the sudden the regime the Irken Empire has seems more attractive."I said as I continued to look over the files.

"You still look at that?"Julia asked as she entered the room.

"This is horrifying; you and I know that, the people with conspiracy theories back home would be surprised seeing the real ones in here."I said as I let all my weight hit the chair as I hit it staring at the ceiling.

"I am well aware of how this world is twisted, I had that thing in my head don't you remember?"She asked me as she pushed my chair so she could face me.

She was wearing purple clothes just like she usually does, it was getting cooler in the city but there was no snow, the heat coming from the city didn't allow for it. She as dressed to go out, as Membrane had called us to go out once again.

"The pizza place right? I could go for one right now."I haven't eaten in hour.

I got up and we gathered in the living room, I looked over and realized how things are recently.

There is not just the grim reality of the government, Membrane is being a better father now, and he is spending more time with me and my sib-…

I think of them as siblings already, it seems like it was years ago when I was back in college, Julia and I noticed the light in the stairs and it took us here…we were turned into children and even with that we were still not normal. They tested genetic manipulation on us and the few errors that would end up killing us were repaired by Zim, he is very knowledgeable about this kind of thing.

"Hey Professor how about a family picture?"I asked as we got ready to leave.

He looked at me surprised for a moment, Gaz and Dib were surprised as well Julia was already besides me and was smiling already.

"Good idea Markus, come on children I will have the robot to take a picture of us."He said as he walked towards the cook robot and began explaining what he wanted.

I had a smile in my face, this life was full of things that were truly horrifying, monsters, aliens, government conspiracies and so much more we have yet to find but I still have a family, a family I love.

With Membrane between us, Julia and I to his left, Gaz and Dib to his right, he told the robot to take the picture, in the picture Gaz was smiling and while close to her brother, he was happy as well he was next his father and that picture showed us, a family, the Membranes.

* * *

 **I was thinking on abandoning in this story, maybe rewriting it but I choose to at least finish it somehow…I have no idea where it will end when I come back to continue it, I mean it can go forever but I still plan on rewriting it in the future to be better, some things on it make me think I could have done better decisions on it, but still I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
